Heirs of the Clans
by Comicx-and-K'van
Summary: Reuploaded! What if Subaru and Seishirou both survived the Final Day and are a couple? What if they have to raise heirs for their positions?
1. Chapter 1

_I was kicked out of I'm not sure why but I've re-uploaded Heirs of the Clans because it's the most popular story K'van and I have written so far._

_Don't shoot me for this. I just felt like writing a humour fic. What happens if after X/1999 Seishirou and Subaru are both alive and a couple? And if they **have** to have heirs for their positions? Let the fun begin! _

_Disclaimer: If I owned Seishirou and Subaru, everything would be much happier. But I don't. CLAMP takes the credit for them and all other characters from X/99 and TB, even grumpy Obaa-chan. _

Heirs of the Clans: Chapter 1

Subaru stirred as he heard the familiar but irritating ring of the alarm clock on the bedside table. Reaching out, he flailed for the off-switch but withdrew his hand after a few moments.

"Subaru-kun, you're going to be late for work. Up, now."

Subaru felt someone shaking him gently as he burrowed deeper into the warm blankets, heard a sigh of amused annoyance, then the warm covers were whisked off him. Instinctively curling into a ball at the chill, Subaru heard a chuckle.

"Subaru, it's not right for a Clan Head to be this lazy in the mornings. Wake up."

Gentle hands shook him and Subaru sighed in surrender as he opened his eyes to look into a mismatched pair of amber and white eyes that belonged to the man he loved. "Alright, I'm up, Seishirou-san."

"Good, you have a job. As do I, for a matter of fact." Seishirou smiled tenderly at the still drowsy Sumeragi. "Go on, the water's still hot. I'll make breakfast." He tugged Subaru out of bed and shoved him playfully towards the bathroom.

"Ok." Gathering the stack of clothes placed beside the bed, Subaru entered the bathroom. Stripping himself of his pajamas, he stepped under the warm spray. It was neither too hot to make him sleepy again, nor too cold to give him an unpleasant shock. How like Seishirou to prepare everything just the way he liked it.

After his shower, Subaru shook out his clothes and an involuntary chuckle escaped his lips. Apparently, Seishirou was feeling reminiscent today, to have picked out an outfit like this: dark grey turtleneck and black slacks. It reminded him of '99, when the two of them had been on opposite sides, had tried to kill each other. And Seishirou had nearly succeeded in his suicide attempt. Subaru shivered at that memory.

A delicious smell wafted through the open bedroom door as Subaru exited the bathroom. Evidently, Seishirou had been busy. Peeking into the kitchen, Subaru saw his beloved partner and opposite in an _apron, _frying pancakes.

"Good morning, Subaru-kun." Damn, there was no hiding from Seishirou, was there? Subaru shook his head in amusement. "Good morning, Seishirou-san." He sat just as Seishirou placed a plate loaded with pancakes before him.

"Seishirou-san! You know I can't eat that much!"

"Subaru-kun, you need to put on weight, you're far too thin." Seishirou pouted playfully at the Sumeragi.

"Like that ever bothered you." Subaru muttered as he began eating, amused by Seishirou's antics.

They exchanged information about their jobs, as was their morning ritual. Subaru had an exorcism to perform on the ghost of a young child who had died in a road accident and refused to move on, trying to find his parents. Seishirou had to do research on the job he had been assigned.

During their meal, it did not take long for Subaru to realize that Seishirou was hiding something. The assassin was smoking his 'after breakfast' cigarette far too quickly, a sure sign of unease for Seishirou.

"Seishirou-san, what's the bad news?"

"Eh? You could tell? It's nothing serious."

Subaru gave him a Look.

Seishirou relented. "The Tree has chosen a potential successor for my position. I'm supposed to begin training the child as soon as possible. That means I have to pick him up tonight." He concluded sourly, obviously annoyed at the Tree's antics.

Subaru greeted the news with raised eyebrows. Of all the possible bad news he had expected, this was not one of them. In fact, the situation sounded interesting. He found it rather comical to picture Seishirou as a father.

"It just told you like that?" At his lover's rueful nod, Subaru grinned. "Be thankful that there's a spare bedroom to put the child in then."

It was Seishirou's turn to grin. If only Subaru knew what he did, the Sumeragi would never let children in that room.

The spare bedroom Subaru had mentioned was a guest room they had prepared for Kamui when the boy had visited with Fuuma. The two boys had stayed with them for a few days after Fuuma had recuperated from the injuries left by the Final Battle.

The dark onmyouji remembered quite clearly that the twin beds in the guest room were initially beside opposite walls. Yet, after the first night, the beds were next to each other. This, coupled with Fuuma's bland request for an extra set of linens and Kamui's blush while Fuuma had done the asking were sufficient clues indicating exactly what they had been doing in the same room to Seishirou.

Funny, he would never have imagined that Fuuma could be such a tease. The boy had seemed to have a serious disposition when he was not affected by the dark Kamui.

The assassin's thoughts were interrupted by the Sumeragi's soft voice, "So what's the child's name?"

That got a chuckle out of the already amused Seishirou. "Believe it or not, the boy's name is Seishin. Odd name for an assassin-to-be, ne? _(AC: I have no idea whether the translation is correct or not but the name is supposed to mean 'Star Heart'.)_

Subaru nodded agreement, considering that the Sakurazuka assassins were reputed to be emotionless. A question crossed his mind and he spoke again. "How are you two related, anyway? I've always been told that there is only one Sakurazukamori, although it is a _clan_ of assassins."

Seishirou smirked. "Subaru-kun, just because there is only one Sakurazukamori does not mean there is only one Sakurazuka. The two are quite different."

Subaru glared. "Explain."

Seishirou didn't need encouragement. Particularly since the expression on Subaru's face said that if he failed to explain the situation to his lover's satisfaction he would find himself on the sofa for the night.

"There are several families related to the Sakurazukamori bearing the name of Sakurazuka. They are normally the immediate family of a previous Sakurazukamori with families of their own. The Sakurazukamori is simply the Clan Head, so to speak. So there are several ways to pass on the position of the Sakurazukamori." Seishirou paused for breath before continuing. "The first is via the bloodlines. Parent-to-child, the usual way of passing on the position. The other methods are used in cases when there are no blood-heirs. The second method requires one of the related families to dedicate a child with sufficient potential and abilities to succeed the Sakurazukamori. The last is to depend on the Tree to pick someone to be the potential heir, although this is subject to change, depending on the person."

_(AC: This is my own supposition, not part of the original TB or X/99 ideas.)_

"In my case, I suppose it's a combination of the last two methods. The Tree had chosen someone from my aunt's family." Seishirou paused again to confer with the Tree for more precise details. "My mother's sister's third grandson, I believe."

"Won't they object?" Subaru frowned. "I mean, having their child taken away like that. Wouldn't the parents oppose the decision?"

"I know what you mean, Subaru-kun. All family members are told about the possibility of having one of their offspring or grandchildren being chosen as the next Clan Head, provided there is no direct descendant of the current Sakurazukamori. It is considered an honour it be chosen, I think. And if they do refuse," Seishirou shrugged. "Few can stand between the Sakurazukamori and what he wants."

"Seishirou-san! I won't allow you to break families apart."

"Subaru-kun, relax. Seishin will be better off with us." Seishirou said, soothingly. "His father died when he was quite young and his mother is an alcoholic. He's had to manage himself for quite sometime now, my aunt's house is rather hectic. I doubt he has been looked after properly."

"Oh." Even Subaru could see the sense in that. "How old is he?"

"Seishin is…" Seishirou's eyes grew distant as he drew on his connection with the Tree. "Nine. That's a bit older than the usual age to begin training but not too old to start."

"He's about the same age I was when I first met you," Subaru smiled.

"Aa." Seishirou leaned forward to capture the Sumeragi's lips in a quick kiss. "I'll have to pick him up later."

"Mmphf." The onmyouji wrapped his arms around his counterpart's neck, turning the intended quick kiss into something that was more involved.

The sudden, shrill sound of their phone broke the moment.

"I'd better get it." Subaru pull away reluctantly.

It took four more rings before the Sumeragi could answer the call, since Seishirou was not inclined to let go of his beloved.

"Hello, Sumeragi desu. Good morning, Obaa-chan." Subaru signaled to the Sakurazuka to keep quiet. "I'm sorry, I was occupied." The onmyouji glared at Seishirou, who attempted to look innocent. "Yes, I know my duties as Clan Head. No, I wasn't informed. Yes, I will send my condolences. No, I have no intention of doing so." Pause. "You want me to _what?"_ Subaru's voice grew slightly higher. "Obaa-chan, I'm not ready for such a responsibility. Yes, I'm aware of that but…" Another pause. "I understand. I'll meet you later then. Goodbye."

Curious, Seishirou drifted closer to the annoyed-looking Subaru. "What's wrong, Subaru-kun?"

"I swear, my grandmother and that Tree of yours think far too alike at times." Subaru sighed as he slumped on the sofa. "My grandmother is coming to visit. With an heir for _my_ position, today. At teatime."

Seishirou blinked. "That means… But why now?"

"It's because a cousin of mine died in an accident with her husband four days ago, leaving behind a child. My grandmother has decided that since I have no intention of marrying and settling down with a respectable wife," Subaru managed a wry smile. "She would have to ensure that there is a suitable successor for the Sumeragi Head. So I might as well raise my deceased cousin's child as heir since the child had a strong potential."

"So I have to be out for the whole day?" Seishirou raised an elegant eyebrow. "I can manage that. I'm surprised at the coincidental timing though."

"You and me both, Seishirou-san. You and me both."

* * *

Once the research was completed, Seishirou headed towards a teashop near Ueno Park. It was slightly after teatime, which meant that he could not return to the apartment, since the Twelfth Sumeragi Head had not been informed that her grandson had living with the Sakurazukamori. For good reason. If Subaru's grandmother ever found out, there would be a nuclear explosion within the Sumeragi household.

It had been two years since they had come to their understanding at the Rainbow Bridge. Two years since the Battle for the Promised Day had ended.

_: Seishirou. :_ The Tree's mental voice interrupted his thoughts.

_: 'What?' :_

_: There is a child here. :_

_: 'So?' :_ Seishirou failed to see why the Tree was concerned over a child. There were probably hundreds of children that visited Ueno Park everyday. It wasn't as if one child could affect the Tree in any manner. _: Children never scared you before. :_

_: I believe this is a cause for worry: he is **climbing** me:_

The dark onmyouji was hard pressed to contain his amusement at the Tree's expense. It sounded so offended at being climbed by a mere child.

_: I haven't heard you so annoyed since I decided to make the Bet with Subaru-kun. :_

_: **Seishirou**. :_

Chuckling, Seishirou made his way to the Tree. Almost unthinkingly, he waved aside the illusion that made the Tree blend in with the other sakura trees in Ueno Park, an illusion that made the Tree seem to be bursting with new leaves, like the other trees.

"Hello," Seishirou looked up into the Sakurazuka at the small child sitting calmly on one of the Tree's lower branches.

Surprise swept over the child's face. "Mister, you can **_see_** me?"

Belatedly, Seishirou sensed the slight magic in the air, almost completely concealed by the magic the Tree emanated. It took another second for him to recognize the spell the child used.

Damn, the child had cast an obscure minor illusion that simply made people's eyes 'slide' over him. It was an extremely effective trick even if rarely used, and would have worked on him if he wasn't a master of illusions himself.

A chagrined smile graced the assassin's lips. He was losing his touch. In the past, when he was still alone, he would never have missed something like that. Apparently, Subaru was a bad influence on him, not that he cared. This was his territory, his home ground.

"Yes, I can see you. May I know why you are up in this Tree?" His smile became warmer, more kindly, like the vet's smile Subaru had loved all those years ago.

"Who wants to know?" The child's face lit up with a cheeky smile of his own. He had short, black hair cropped closely to his face and was dressed in a dark grey t-shirt with black shorts.

Seishirou opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything, a loud squawk cut through the air.

The dark onmyouji heard the boy exclaim softly before muttering an impressive string of creative curses. Impressive because Seishirou had not heard quite a few of the interesting invectives that the boy had used. Granted, none of the words the boy was saying was suitable for young ears to hear, let alone speak. It seemed that the child had a liberal education.

"Bad bird! No! Shoo!" The boy waved at the incoming raven, trying to send it away. It was a futile attempt.

Seishirou's senses identified the bird as a shikigami just as the raven swooped and landed gracefully on the boy's shoulder.

The only thing that was graceful about what happened next was the bird's flight away from its master.

The sudden added weight of the raven's landing on his shoulder had unbalanced the boy, so he teetered on the branch for a moment, trying to regain stability on the precarious perch he had chosen. The raven flew off his shoulder with another squawk just as the boy fell off, almost on top of Seishirou.

Reflexively, the dark onmyouji caught the descending child in his arms just before the boy hit the ground.

"My thanks," the boy bowed the moment Seishirou lowered him to the ground. "Damned bird." He directed a murderous glare at the raven, which was 'chack-ing' as it flew to another sakura tree.

Seishirou grinned. The boy was so much like himself at that age, yet so different. It was entertaining him. "It isn't often I meet someone who climbs this tree." Saying so, he patted the Sakurazuka's trunk affectionately. "I'm Sakurazuka Seishirou," he extended his right hand in greeting.

The boy's eyes widened as Seishirou introduced himself, recognizing the name, to Seishirou's surprise. "So that's why you **_feel_** like this tree!" he exclaimed.

Seishirou started and looked directly into the boy's face. His eyes - hidden behind the shades he usually wore, met a pair of golden-brown eyes that were only a shade darker than his own gold. He was surprised that such a young child could have discerned the Tree's influence on his own aura. He had let his guard down with the child, not bothering to hide his aura. The assassin had assumed that since Subaru had not been able to tell the effect of the Tree on his spiritual energy at this age, this boy would be unable to do so. Apparently, this boy was neither as simple nor innocent as the child Subaru had been.

He sighed, tucking the incident away in a corner of his mind as a sort of reprimand for letting his defenses slip. Then he wove a simple marboroshi around himself, the child and the Tree. It ensured they could talk without having anyone without magic noticing them.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked the child, gently probing the boy's own aura with his own consciousness. Seishirou had no difficulty identifying the aura since he came into contact with part of it daily. The child was half Sumeragi.

"I'm sorry for intruding and climbing your Tree, Sakurazuka-san." The child bowed once more. "I had no intention of offending you by doing so. I chose this place because of other reasons."

"Seeing that you didn't know that I would appear, I can accept that apology." Seishirou's interest was piqued. His mind began to sort through the possible reasons why the boy would choose to come to the Tree when all Sumeragi avoided It, Subaru being the only exception. "Why would a Sumeragi like you tread into a domain that belongs to the Sakurazukamori?"

It was the boy's turn to be taken aback. "You know who I am?" He blushed. "Guess I should have known better than to try and stay here without expecting to get into trouble." He looked back at Seishirou fearlessly, "if you want to kill me, Sakurazukamori-san, could you make it quick?"

Seishirou blinked. That wasn't what he had expected. He knew that all Sumeragi were told of the Sakurazukamori so he had anticipated being recognized but the child's response was very different. The dark onmyouji kept a slight smile on his face as he prodded further, wanting to uncover some of the mystery the boy represented. "Don't you fear death? Most do."

The child cocked his to the side slightly, rather like a bird. "Death comes to all. It is merely a matter of time. No one can escape it in the end."

If Seishirou was surprised by the child's response, he kept it well hidden. The boy was remarkably nonchalant for someone talking about death. He rarely saw adults having this outlook on life, let alone a child of ten or thereabouts. "What's your name?"

"My name is Sumeragi Seiun."

"So, Seiun-kun, why are you hiding here?" Seishirou withdrew a cigarette from a pocket and lighted it. The child started, eyes widening for a moment as he hit upon the reason why the boy was in Ueno, near the Tree.

"I… Damn!" The boy's answer was interrupted by his shikigami's cawing. He turned beseeching eyes towards Seishirou. "Tell them that you didn't see me, please!"

With that, he ran to another sakura tree, one bursting with fresh, green growth and scrambled up into its branches. Then, he vanished from view.

Seishirou raised an appreciative eyebrow. The boy had erected a relatively complicated illusion this time, one that masked his aura as well as himself. If he hadn't known that the child was of Sumeragi blood, he would have guessed that Seiun was **_his_** relative.

He took down the marboroshi he had set up and watched as the Tree's own illusion settled in place. Then, his hunter's senses warned him of approaching visitors. He turned.

Two young women were coming towards him slowly, glancing around warily, nervously. The wind blew, bringing snatches of their conversation to his ears.

"…you sure that the… this way?"

"Of course I…wise I wouldn't be… as well."

"But this is the… Sakurazukamori. Surely the girl didn't come here. She… stupid as that."

Seishirou frowned. The searchers were obviously of the Sumeragi clan. However, astonishment at that revelation rose in Seishirou. So Seiun was a girl. But why would she choose to hide **_here_**, of all places?

The two women came closer and closer, asking people nearby questions. Seishirou remained where he was, standing under the Tree, lighting a cigarette and smoking it, looking like an upper-class businessman on a tea break. Curiosity made him wait for the two women to come to him. The dark onmyouji wanted to know why they were looking for Seiun and why Seiun was hiding from them.

Eventually, one of the women approached him

"Excuse me, sir. But have you seen a girl of nine pass by? We're her relatives and we're afraid that she might be lost."

_: Lost? As if. She was running **from** you. :_ The Tree's comment coincided with Seishirou's own thoughts. _: If she's lost, **I'm** vegetarian. :_

Seishirou gave them a thoughtful look, as though he was thinking about the question although he was actually laughing privately at the Tree's words. "I don't think so. Perhaps you'd better ask the park's gardeners. They are the most probable people to notice lost children." He assumed a look of interest. "What's her name? And what does she look like? Maybe if I run into her, I could send her to you."

"Oh, thank you!" The younger of the two women answered, gratefully. "She's called Sumeragi Seiun. She's…"

The older woman silenced her partner with a glare. One that plainly said 'how could you trust a complete stranger like that.'

She bowed. "Thank you for your advice, sir." With that, she left with her partner trailing behind.

_: 'Intriguing. Why would a Sumeragi child be hiding from her own clan?' :_ The Tree's voice echoed in the assassin's mind.

_: I don't know. But I intend to find out. :_ Seishirou plastered a smirk on his face and sauntered towards the tree Seiun was hiding in. "You can come down now. They've gone."

It was slightly unnerving to see half a head poke out of the greenery of the tree, unattached to anything. "They're gone?" The head swiveled around, looking for signs of the two women. Bright golden eyes filled with gratitude looked at him. "Thank you!"

Another moment later, the illusion the child had around herself was dropped and she slid down the tree as easily as a fish slipped into water.

A mental nudge from the Tree told him that he had to go and pick his nephew up from his aunt's. Sighing, he looked the young Sumeragi over. "Are you going to stay here?"

Vigorously, she nodded. "I don't want to go and see the Old Bat," she spoke with distaste.

_: Interesting. :_ Seishirou had no problem guessing who the 'Old Bat' was. After all, there was only one old person in the Sumeragi Clan who was old enough for such a title. What was even more fascinating was that the girl had called the Twelfth Sumeragi Head. Apparently, the old woman had not earned the girl's respect. It was easy to tell that Seiun's respect had to be earned by interaction with her personally, rather than a given position.

"Would you like to have some company?" He queried, not wanting to leave Seiun alone in Ueno Park. He had the feeling that the girl would bring about a turn of events that would involve him as well as Subaru and it would be in his interest to have Seiun safe.

The girl shot him a look of surprise. "Why would you offer company to a Sumeragi, Sakurazuka-san?"

"I do what suits my will." Seishirou directed his next words towards the Tree. _: 'Will you accompany her for a while?' :_

_: She interests me. :_

_: 'How so?' :_

_: She is different. And therefore, interesting. :_

_: That is no answer. :_ Seishirou replied, irritably.

_: Honestly, Seishirou. That is all. However, I would not object keeping an eye on her. She **is** amusing. A Sumeragi that is a born law-breaker. :_

**_That_** made Seishirou raise an eyebrow. A Sumeragi that did not follow rules? How…refreshing.

"Would you like it if I left someone here to keep you out of your followers' sight? It would be easier than climbing into a tree every time they pass by."

Seiun blinked. "I guess so," her voice was uncertain.

_: If you don't mind… :_ Seishirou prodded the Tree's consciousness with his own, giving the mental equivalent of a poke in the ribs.

_: Alright. :_

A form began emerging from the Tree. It stepped out of the shadows and Seiun stared. The figure was slightly taller than the Sakurazukamori, with broad shoulders which were clad in brown shirt and matching brown slacks. His face was framed by straight, shoulder-length black hair with copper highlights, tied back with a pink band. Thick eyebrows were raised sardonically over gunmetal grey eyes. A hawk-like nose protruded from the centre of his face with well-placed thin lips curved in a severe smile. His face was ascetic, seemingly ageless.

It was Seishirou's turn to raise an eyebrow when he saw the Tree. _: I didn't know you could look like that. :_

The Tree struck a pose, _: 'Would you prefer that I appeared as your beloved Sumeragi? Or your mother?' :_

_: Never mind. :_

"Sumeragi Seiun meet Sakurazuka Tree. Tree, Seiun." He gave a cursory introduction, blithely ignoring the look of utter shock on the girl's face.

"That's real creative, Seishirou." The Tree gave Seiun a toothy smile, "you can call me Tree-san."

"**_Very_** creative of you," Seishirou added sarcastically.

"Ano… Sakurazuka-san, is he what I **_think_** he is?" Seiun's eyes were wide with astonishment and fear.

"Yes. He is what you think he is, Seiun-chan." Seishirou said patiently. "That's the Tree belonging to the Sakurazuka clan."

Seiun's mouth was agape, rather like a goldfish. "That's the… Sakurazuka?"

"I would prefer it if you called me Tree-san," the Tree said with a touch of humour. "'The Sakurazuka' sounds so pretentious."

Seishirou had heard the term 'sweat-dropped' before, had even heard that it could be used to apply to people outside popular comics; but he had never seen **_anyone_** able to display such a similar reaction in reality as Seiun.

He grinned, a true smile that was an unusual occurrence when he was not in the presence of his lover and Opposite. The child was altogether too amusing. Then the chiming of a nearby clock informed him that he had something else to see to.

"I have an appointment to keep so Tree-san," Seishirou rolled his eyes, "will keep you company." He added an extra command to the Tree. _: Try to find out why she's here. :_

His reply was a sardonic _: Yes, o great master. :_

"Erm… Are you sure it's a good idea? I… err…" Oddly enough, Seiun was speechless. Her eyes were wide with astonishment at his offer.

"I'll hide you from those two and any other Sumeragi," the Tree added, Its hair falling over Its shoulder.

That clinched it. A grin split Seiun's face and she nodded her agreement to the Tree's accompaniment.

A few moments later, Seishirou was walking out of Ueno, heading towards the nearest train station to pick up his nephew.

* * *

"So, how do you find Tokyo so far? I hope you like sakura." The Tree smiled at Seiun.

"Erm… the sakura are nice but my personal favourites are lilies."

"Why, I'm insulted, Seiun-chan." The Tree's smile changed, becoming more predatory, much like Its master. "Am I not one of the best examples of sakura around?"

Its answer was a cheeky grin. "Yeah, you'd be a botanist's dream: an evergreen sakura. They'd try to breed you all year round. And then where would your master be?"

The Tree raised an eyebrow. It could no longer remember when It was last treated as an equal. Seishirou gave It a modicum of respect peppered with affection and annoyance, a relationship similar to that of a favourite uncle and nephew. Seiun was talking to It like she would an equal – an endearing trait.

"So, how do you find my guardian?"

"Eh?" Evidently, the sudden change in topic surprised her. "Sakurazuka-san is… nice." Her face turned sour. "He's a lot better than some of **_my_** relatives." Then her expression softened. "He's not what I expected. The old bat keeps calling him a monster. And he well… isn't."

The Tree's grin widened. "Are you so sure?"

Seiun nodded.

"Well then, what brings a Sumeragi to see **_me_** of all plants?" The Tree's face grew serious. "As far as I know, there are very few Sumeragi who dare to come **_near_** me, let alone **_climb_** me!"

Seiun blushed. "Ah… I'm sorry about that. I needed a place to hide and the only place I could think of was here, where you are. The old bat practically forbade all Sumeragi to come near you, so I figured that this is the best hidey-hole I could get."

"Because no Sakurazukamori-terrified Sumeragi would come here, right?" The Tree asked, dryly.

Seiun grinned back at It, a wordless answer to Its question.

"Why are you running from your fellow Sumeragi in the first place?"

Seiun paused. "I have my reasons."

The Tree rolled Its eyes. Really, this Sumeragi was altogether **_too_** much like Seishirou. They both shared the same stubbornness and secrecy as well as that infuriating ability to sidestep questions giving informative answers.

Then again, if It could put deal with Seishirou, It could certainly deal with a young child. "And those reasons are?"

"Erm…" Seiun conceded defeat. "I'm supposed to be adopted by some relative of mine here in Tokyo today. And according to the Old Bat, he's supposed to be a model Sumeragi." She stuck out her tongue, indicating her disapproval of the old woman's idea of 'model Sumeragi'. "I am not living with another 'proper' Sumeragi if I can help it!"

The Tree frowned. As far as it knew, there were ridiculously few Sumeragi who lived in Tokyo. The Clan seemed to do all they could to avoid the capital, probably because it was the traditional hunting ground of the Sakurazukamori. And of the Sumeragi he could sense, only one would merit the personal visit of the Twelfth Clan Head. That meant…

Seiun peered suspiciously at the Tree's face when she heard what sounded like a chuckle from It. "What's so funny?"

The Tree choked back Its laughter. The situation was becoming humorous with every new discovery. It stifled Its rising amusement as It imagined what would happen when the child found out who the Thirteenth Sumeragi Clan Head was living with. "Seiun-chan, the Sumeragi you're going to live with isn't as proper as you think he is."

"Name me one Sumeragi who isn't proper," Seiun shot back, annoyed by the Tree's delight at her expense.

"Well, for starters, you."

Seiun jerked back; taken aback by the unexpected reply. She took an instant to recover from her shock before retorting, "I don't count."

The Tree remained unfazed; merely raising an eyebrow, "of course you do. You're part Sumeragi. Therefore it counts."

Seiun had opened her mouth to speak when It felt the flicker of a familiar aura at the edge of Ueno Park. Cutting Seiun off with a finger to Its lips, It gestured towards a tree. "There's a Sumeragi coming. Up you go."

Seiun's eyes widened then narrowed. She nodded and scrambled up the tree nearest to the Sakurazuka's physical form with ease. Once she was in place, the Tree slapped an illusion over her, one powerful enough to mask her presence from all but the most powerful of Sumeragi.

_: Might as well make good use of the time:_ the Tree decided while It waited for the Thirteenth Sumeragi Clan Head to show himself.

_: Oh, Seishirou… :_

_: I'm a little busy. :_ The reply was curt and immediate. The Tree could sense that Its guardian was torn between amusement and exasperation at his heir-to-be. Apparently, the boy was not what Seishirou had expected.

_: I have news for you. :_

_: What:_

_: Remember your Sumeragi said that his heir would be visiting him today? Well, it turns out that our runaway Sumeragi **is **that heir. :_

_: Really? This is going to be interesting. :_

_: 'How so, Seishirou?' :_

_: Subaru-kun isn't likely to do very well with someone like Seiun. She's… :_

_: 'Altogether too much like you?' :_

A pause. Then an offended response. _: That would not be my choice of words, but yes, Seiun-chan is far too much like me. :_

The Tree let the silence stretch before remarking thoughtfully, _: You know, I pity the Sumeragi. :_

It felt Seishirou's curious reply. _: 'Why?' :_

_: 'Because he had to deal with both Seiun and **you**!' : _Instantly, It shut down their connection before Seishirou could send a warning blast of power down their link as a reprimand.

Opening Its eyes, It came face to face with the anxious and annoyed mismatched gaze of Sumeragi Subaru.

--end chapter 1--


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's chapter 2. Now this fic is co-written by my very shy friend K'van and me. Whenever I run out of ideas, she's a great help. Unfortunately, I can only credit her here since she refuses to be officially acknowledged. Thanks for all the reviews; I didn't expect so many on the first chapter. I'm not sure if there will be anymore K/F. We write this fic whenever we get inspiration, so please don't anticipate something we cannot promise. We'll also take your suggestions that Seiun and Seishin might be switching responsibilities in mind. It might and it might not happen._

_Disclaimer: We only own Seiun and Seishin. Everything else is Clamp's. Well, everything else but the plot that is. So don't sue us. We have better things to spend our money on than lawyers._

Heirs of the Clans: Chapter 2

Subaru had paced the length of the living room for about ten minutes now, nervously awaiting the arrival of his grandmother.

A chagrined smile touched his lips as he imagined the comments Seishirou would make about his bad pacing habits – picked up from Kamui during the Year of the Final Battle. The assassin was uncomfortable whenever Subaru began pacing, not that Seishirou actually told him that but Subaru could gauge Seishirou's feelings by the speed the Sakurazuka smoked.

The sound of the doorbell alerted him to the presence of the visitors outside the apartment.

Subaru took a nervous survey of his surroundings before going to answer the door. It would **_not_** do for his grandmother to discover that Seishirou lived with him. His eye took in the normal if slightly luxurious sitting room. After all, this was Seishirou's apartment before he had moved in and the assassin liked comfortable living. Fortunately, the furnishings were simple, if elegant enough to suit Subaru's tastes and character. Most importantly, there was no real trace of Seishirou's presence in this room.

About to open the door, he noticed a pair of house slippers next to the umbrella stand and shoved them hastily into the shoe cupboard. It would have been difficult to explain to his grandmother the presence as well as apparent constant usage of a pair of slippers that were several sizes larger than his feet. It would be even harder to conceal the inverted pentacle embroidered on them – a sign of Seishirou's strange sense of humor.

Keeping a slight smile on his face, to hide his nervousness, he opened the door.

"Subaru-san, it's nice to meet you again."

"Obaa-chan, it is my honour to have you visiting me." Subaru replied, realising that something was wrong. The stern face of the Lady Sumeragi was worried, although polite. And Subaru knew that he would not find out what was wrong until the formal pleasantries were over – something that annoyed him immensely.

"Subaru-san, there is a problem," his grandmother began half an hour later, once the trivial pleasantries she considered 'proper' was over and she was settled inside the apartment, a mug of hot tea before her, her handmaidens sitting on the sofa behind her.

"Yes, Obaa-chan?" Subaru waited, inwardly raging about his grandmother's love for traditions although he was well-accustomed to his grandmother's habits by now. He let a wry smile form. Living with Seishirou and spending time with Kamui had taught him to appreciate straightforwardness, seeing how much less time he spent on simple greetings.

"The child, your heir has gone missing." The anxiety in Lady Sumeragi's voice was thick enough to spread like butter.

"Missing?" Subaru asked, utterly stunned. He knew that his grandmother was escorting the child to him herself. For a **_child_** to elude the detection of his grandmother and her handmaidens while being under their escort…

His grandmother's voice cut through his thoughts. "Subaru-san, I am ashamed that I have been unable to guard your heir. However, I have several members of our clan searching for Yuka's child."

Subaru frowned. It took him a moment to recognize the name of his recently departed cousin. Yuka had been one of the most headstrong cousins he had ever met. She was almost one and a half decades his senior and was considered the one in charge of household affairs in the Sumeragi household after his grandmother had deemed her of age to take responsibility for such a task. She had been one of those who had mothered him and Hokuto when they were not forced apart by his lessons at onmyoujitsu. She provided what comfort she could, becoming a second mother when it turned out that the Lady Sumeragi was unsympathetic to childish dreams or complaints. He had memories of her marriage when he was about thirteen or so, since it was the only wedding he had made an effort to attend without Hokuto's insistence. Yuka had been the only Sumeragi who had strongly opposed to his strenuous training as a child, maintaining that children should be carefree, not saddled with responsibilities. She had tried to make up for his lost childhood with various games and treats, occasionally playing pranks on others just to get a laugh out of the serious Subaru despite the indignity of the act for someone her age. She was his favourite relative excluding Hokuto, since he could barely remember his parents.

"Is there any news of… the child?" Belatedly, Subaru realised that he didn't even know the gender of his cousin's only offspring, although he was pretty certain that he had attended the child's naming ceremony.

"She was last seen near forbidden territory."

Now Subaru could understand the cause for his grandmother's worry. His cousin's daughter was in Ueno Park.

"Why is she in Ueno?" Subaru blurted out the first question on his mind, so startling was the revelation of the child's whereabouts.

His grandmother flinched before favoring him with a look of impatience. "The girl is avoiding us but surely even she would not seek out the Sakurazuka itself."

Behind his grandmother, Subaru saw the expressions on the handmaiden's faces. Evidently to them, Yuka's daughter was quite capable of going to Ueno with the purpose of seeking out the Sakurazuka.

A phone rang then, interrupting the Lady Sumeragi's musing. One of the handmaidens retrieved a handphone from a pocket and answered the call. A look of horror and fear appeared on her face, filling Subaru with a sense of foreboding.

"Have they found the child yet, Chihara?" The matriarch of the Sumeragi clan inquired without turning around, missing the terror on her handmaiden's face.

"Lady Sumeragi... Yukino has seen the child's shikigami. It was near the center of Ueno's… sakura grove…"

"What!" Blood drained form the matriarch's already pale face, making it appear even whiter. "The fool!"

Subaru glared at his grandmother in shock. In all his life, he had never heard his grandmother degrade anyone in public. It could just be her worry, since the Sumeragi had already lost so many to the Sakurazukamori over the years; among those lost were his own twin Hokuto and his father. However, that she had just called Yuka's daughter a fool indicated a dislike of the girl as well. A part of him remembered that his grandmother was intractable and had done all she could for the good of the clan – leading to the nomination of those with the greatest potential for magic being groomed to be prospective future clan leaders. His father had been her favourite son out of five children because of his sense of responsibility although he had disappointed her by marrying someone she disapproved of. Yuka, the younger of Lady Sumeragi's first son's two children, had defied her grandmother's will whenever she could, provided that defiance was more beneficial than obedience. She was capable but possessed a mind of her own, preferring to do things her way than others. That Subaru had refused to marry and that Yuka's daughter was proving to be the next likely heir to the position of Clan Head must have galled his grandmother no end.

All this occurred to Subaru in the space of a few seconds. Resolving that letting his relatives search for the child was probably not for the best, he put forward the suggestion that he search for the child himself, thankful that the girl had gone to the one place where few Sumeragi dared to venture.

"Subaru-san, are you sure?" Now, the creases on the Lady Sumeragi's forehead deepened. "You have already suffered at the hands of the Sakurazukamori. You should not risk yourself further. Especially for a girl that follows her father so closely."

Filing the remark at the back of his mind, Subaru answered, knowing that logic would persuade his grandmother. "Obaa-chan, I have survived Sei… the Sakurazukamori for so long. My abilities should be enough to retrieve Yuka's daughter."

"But that is not on **_his_** territory, Subaru-san!" Lady Sumeragi's voice was frantic.

"I doubt that the Sakurazukamori will begrudge the removal of a Sumeragi child from his territory, Obaa-chan." Subaru forbore to mention that Seishirou had personally introduced him to the Tree and had forbidden the Sakurazuka from defying Subaru on the threat of several months' worth of meals. The Tree had hurriedly acquiesced to Its guardian's demands and Subaru had found a rather interesting if somewhat caustic acquaintance in It.

"Subaru-san!" His grandmother's protest was weak, since she knew that he was right and of all the Sumeragi, only he was able to combat the Sakurazukamori.

"Very well then, we will wait at the edge of Ueno, should you require our assistance." The tone of the Lady Sumeragi's voice brooked no argument. Regally, she clapped her hands and the handmaiden who had picked up the call stood and gripped the handles of the Lady Sumeragi's wheelchair.

Carefully, Lady Sumeragi was pushed to the door and before long; all four of them were headed for Ueno Park.

* * *

Leaving his relations at the periphery of the park, Subaru sought the familiar pathway by which Seishirou had always used to get to the Tree. As he made his way into the particular grove where the Sakurazuka was, he wondered how his heir would take to living with the feared Sakurazukamori.

Upon reaching the grove, the presence of a person before the Tree startled him almost instantly. Rarely did people venture into this grove, secluded as it was. Stretching out his other senses, he had no difficulty identifying the powerful aura emanating from the Tree's physical form, identical to the illusory form that stood before him.

"I didn't know you could take human form, Tree-san." His greeting was casual, masking his surprise.

"You don't know a lot of things, Sumeragi." The tan-clad figure of the Tree replied. "This is merely one of them."

"I know." Subaru replied, unperturbed. His senses had detected another aura nearby. An unfamiliar one that would have been eclipsed by the Tree's, provided he had not been searching for it. He knew it for the girl he sought because it contained such distinct differences compared to the illusion and masking spell over it. So the Tree was **_protecting_** the girl – how unusual. "Where is she?"

The Tree shrugged without replying.

Subaru was mildly annoyed with the Tree. Surely It wasn't stupid enough to believe that he could not sense the child. So that meant that It wanted him to get the child himself, a game that had to be played out.

"What? Your grandmother tangled with your _heir_?" Evidently, the Tree was not above making bad jokes at his expense.

The pun was noticed but ignored by the Sumeragi. "I would like to meet the daughter of my cousin who happens to be the only Sumeragi who dares to come here, of all places."

The Tree shrugged again. "She detests your grandmother. Is that any fault of mine?"

Subaru sighed then stalked to the tree where he had sensed the weaker aura. "Will you please show yourself? I promise that Obaa-chan won't be allowed to scold you."

The boyish face that poked itself out from under the illusion bore a surprising likeness to Seishirou. "Promise?" Golden eyes stared beseechingly at him.

When Subaru nodded, the child slid down the trunk.

"I'm Sumeragi Subaru, I knew your mother."

The child grinned back at him, a cheeky smile that bore little resemblance to the cousin he remembered. "Sumeragi Seiun. 'Kaa-san was always talking about you."

"She was?" The statement surprised Subaru, since he had not seen Yuka since Seiun's naming ceremony, several years back. His grandmother had disapproved of Yuka's husband and had done all she could to discourage Yuka from having further contact with the young Subaru and Hokuto.

The girl nodded vigorously, her short bangs shading her eyes, emphasizing her similarity to Seishirou. "Aa. 'Kaa-san said that the Old Bat was nuts and that you were a child without a childhood. And people like that always end up with bad problems."

Subaru blinked. Yuka had always been insightful despite little magical potential but surely his run-in with Seishirou had not been foreseen.

"They find it very hard to be happy." Seiun added as clarification upon seeing his puzzled expression.

Subaru's face cleared. "But I am happy." Silently, he added a 'with Seishirou' to the sentence.

"Then you're lucky. When you don't have a happy childhood, you usually become very ignorant. Anyone can take advantage of you." The words sounded like they had been memorized but Seiun understood the general idea of those words. She decided that she liked this relative of hers. Whenever 'Kaa-san talked about him, she always looked sad. She said that Subaru needed someone to look after him because he was too sheltered. While Seiun had no idea what that meant, she settled on protecting this uncle of hers from the Old Bat. It was what her mother would have wanted. **_She_** couldn't be held responsible for anything else.

Subaru smiled at Seiun. She didn't know how right she was. Seishirou had certainly taken liberties with him during the year of the Bet. The man had confessed to kissing Subaru on occasion whenever Subaru was unaware.

"Well, you two can continue to stand here and wrangle words out of each other. I'll just return to my real form." The Tree's illusory form began to fade. "By the way, I believe there's one very worried senior citizen at the edge of Ueno who is currently getting closer."

"Ack, **_must_** I see her?" Seiun looked pitifully at Subaru. At the older Sumeragi's nod, she sighed. "Okay, bye Tree-san. I must **_endure_**… I must **_tolerate_**…" the rest of her litany faded into muttering.

Subaru grinned. Seiun was **_very_** like Seishirou. A younger, less refined, more reckless and rebellious Seishirou.

"Come on. After this I'll show you my home," Subaru coaxed as they walked out of the grove towards where the Lady Sumeragi was waiting.

Seiun sighed then whistled. A raven remarkably similar to Seishirou's lesser shikigami alighted on her shoulder with a 'chack!' and a speculative look at Subaru.

"Is that your shikigami?" Subaru was curious; most shikigami of the Sumeragi were normally mystical creatures such as his own three-headed bird. Having a raven for a shikigami was unheard of in his clan, although he knew that other clans used other kinds of shikigami, such as Seishirou's hawk.

Seiun nodded. "'Tou… 'Kaa-san said that I should learn how to create and ally with one."

"I see." Subaru noted her slip of tongue. Apparently Seiun didn't want to talk about her father so he wouldn't push her.

All of a sudden, Seiun stiffened then bowed with a fluid grace that spoke of constant practice.

"Subaru-san, I see that you've found her." His grandmother's familiar, stern voice reached his ears and Subaru fought the impulse to bow like Seiun.

"Reckless child, why did you come here? I have told…" Lady Sumeragi's tirade was cut off when the raven on Seiun's shoulder took off, heading straight for her face, banking swiftly sideways when a handmaiden stepped forward to protect the Sumeragi matriarch.

"How dare you…" The handmaiden began when Subaru stopped her with a gesture.

"Obaa-chan, since Seiun is going to be **_my_** heir, **_I_** will handle her. There is no need for **_others_**," his voice full of the authority he seldom exercised, he directed a stern look at the handmaiden, before continuing, "to interfere."

The Lady Sumeragi gave him a searching look and inclined her head. "Very well, Subaru-san. I will leave Yuka's daughter in your care." She signaled to her faithful followers and left, without as much as a backward glance.

"Come on, Obaa-chan left your things at my house." Subaru turned to Seiun.

Seiun's mouth was agape. "Why did she do that? Why did she listen to you? And why did you call me your heir?"

Subaru's eyebrows drew together. "I'm surprised you didn't know. Obaa-chan gives way when I use my authority."

Seiun's eyes narrowed. "Why is that?"

Subaru raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Didn't your mother tell you who I am? I'm the Thirteenth Sumeragi Clan Head."

"No…" Seiun's tone was disbelieving.

"You're being brought up by me because you're my prospective heir for the position."

"**_What!_**"

* * *

Seishirou stopped in front of the ordinary house that belonged to his aunt. He had little contact with his mother's elder sister after Setsuka's death but the woman had made some impression on him during his childhood as a rather eccentric woman.

He was greeted by a young girl in her late teens when he rang the doorbell. Once he had introduced himself, she nodded and told him he was expected before leading him into the receiving room.

On the way, he surveyed his surroundings with the ingrained habit that had been drilled into him by his mother. Little had changed since he had last been here. The grounds were as spacious as they were some fifteen years ago. Tasteful decorations adorned the house here and there while careful placements of plants enhanced the appearance of the garden. Not as big as the Sumeragi Main house but enough to rival the houses of minor politicians.

"Please wait a moment. Grandmother will be along shortly." The teen bowed gracefully and left, presumably to inform his aunt that he was here.

Seishirou barely had time to sip the tea placed before him when a woman emerged from the doorway. "Seishirou-kun! How nice to see you!" Amber eyes twinkled from below snowy hair as his aunt embraced him.

"Nice to see you too, Miyuki-san." Seishirou forced himself to relax. He was unused to such affection from anyone excluding Subaru. "It's been a long time since I last saw you."

"Skip the formalities, Seishirou-kun. We both know I dislike ceremony." His aunt settled herself comfortably opposite him. Miyuki was an energetic seventy-year-old whose snowy hair fell nearly to her waist. Sparkling amber eyes served to add to the powerful charisma the woman had. Despite her age, she could still be considered a beauty, although she did not have fragile elegance of Seishirou's mother.

Seishirou smiled at his aunt. She was the one responsible for instilling a sense of humour in him with her constant antics that defied custom and propriety. He had no doubt that the woman before him constantly drove her children and household to distraction with her 'games'. "We both know why I have come."

Miyuki frowned. "Still in the family business, Seishirou-kun? That's why Setsuka stopped visiting me, I suppose?"

Seishirou inclined his head slightly. "All those involved know the cycle, Miyuki-san. My mother and I are no different."

"You do know that there are… other ways to pass on the position." His aunt stated, eyes boring into him. When Seishirou nodded again, she glared at him. "Take off those sunglasses. You know it's rude to wear them inside."

Seishirou smirked. He had a valid reason for wearing the shades. When he looked up and met Miyuki eye to eye, he heard a gasp of horror from his aunt.

"Seishirou-kun, what happened to you? How did that happen?" The sister of the previous Sakurazukamori reached forward to touch Seishirou's cheek lightly. Upon further examination, her eyes grew sad. "It's an old wound. It can no longer be corrected."

Seishirou nodded. "I lost it when I found who I cared for, Miyuki-san." He had no qualms telling his aunt about being able to feel. Her sense of humour would assure that she accept his choice while her sense of responsibility would ensure that she told no one about it.

"You did?" Now Miyuki looked delighted. "Finally." Delight turned to bewilderment. "Then why are you here? If you found someone… Is she incapable of children? It cannot be **_your_** fault, certainly. All Sakurazuka are so… **_healthy_** in that aspect."

Seishirou smiled. "Suffice to say it is **_both_** our faults, Miyuki-san." When he saw her confusion, he decided to stop teasing his aunt. "It is not a woman I care for."

Realization dawned on his aunt's face. Her hands flew to her mouth as her eyes widened. "I would never have figured you for someone like that, Seishirou-kun. So who's the one?" Childish curiosity burned in the amber eyes.

"Sumeragi Subaru."

His aunt stared at him in surprise then giggled. "You're pulling my leg, aren't you? The Thirteenth Head of the Sumeragi Clan is involved with my nephew…" Her voice trailed off when she saw no change in Seishirou's amused expression. "You're not kidding… You and the… Sumeragi… **_Clan Head_**…" She exploded into a fit of laughter.

Seishirou smirked back at her.

"Ooh… my aching stomach. This is… unbelievable. Give me… a moment to… recover, Seishirou-kun…" Miyuki's face was rosy with laughter. "The Sakurazukamori and the Sumeragi Clan Head… together… This is priceless…"

"I know."

"I'm sorry." His aunt wiped tears from her eyes. "Perhaps we'd better get down to why you're here. Oh, to have one in the Twelfth Sumeragi Clan Head's eye…" Another chuckle. "Saemi! Bring Seishin and his things please. Seishirou-kun, Seishin is to be your heir, isn't he?"

"Yes."

"Do you know of his background?"

"I have been updated about the basics. How is his mother?"

Miyuki sighed in exasperation. "As drunk as ever. I do believe that the silly woman sees the bottle as my son now." A sad smile crossed her face. "It's not as if I don't understand her grief but to lose herself entirely…"

"Grief can bring about many reactions." Seishirou said detachedly.

"You and your mother are so alike." Miyuki shook her head. "Always so logical. You must promise me that you will look after Seishin as though he is your own." She paused. "Your… partner will not object to Seishin, will he?"

Seishirou smiled a true smile few except Subaru saw. "Subaru-kun has his own heir to raise. We'll be raising them together, I believe. He likes children. We will not have problems."

"I see. Seishirou-kun, Seishin is very shy. You'll have to be careful how you deal with him. If my family wasn't so… problematic, I'd help you with his upbringing."

Just then, the traditional paper door slid open to reveal the teen Seishirou had seen earlier carrying a medium sized suitcase, accompanied by a child. The boy was small and dark-haired. His eyes were glued to the floor.

"Seishin-kun, this is Seishirou. He'll be adopting you from now on. He'll take good care of you." Miyuki said gently to the boy.

Seishirou made the smile he wore more kindly. "I'm your uncle of sorts, Seishin."

The eyes that finally met Seishirou's gave him a shock. They were large, innocent jade pools that seemed filled with grief. Almost identical to the luminous emeralds that belonged to Subaru.

The first thought in Seishirou's mind was uncharitable. _: We have a **long** way to go. : _Giving himself a mental slap, he tried to put the boy at ease. "You'll find it nice at my apartment."

"Do I have to go away again, grandmother?" The boy's large eyes focused on Miyuki. When she gave him a sad smile, his lower lip trembled and his eyes filled with tears.

_: 'Good gods. He's a miniature Subaru!' :_ Seishirou could not help but groan mentally. It would take a lot to train Seishin to become someone capable of taking over his position, given the boy's obvious nervous and withdrawn temperament. "It'll be fine, Seishin. I can bring you back here for visits."

The boy's face brightened at that, changing into an expression more suited to a child of nine. "Thank you, Seishirou-sama."

Seishirou sighed. "You can just call me Seishirou, Seishin." _: This is going to be interesting. There are three of us with names that start with the same word in one apartment. I wonder how Subaru-kun is going to take this. : _"Let's go."

He stood and took the suitcase from the teen, then nodded his thanks to his aunt. Miyuki hugged Seishin before urging the boy to follow Seishirou, which he did reluctantly.

_: 'How is it that the Sumeragi heir is impulsive and spirited while the Sakurazuka heir is shy and reclusive?' : _Seishirou grumbled mentally as he slowly led his heir back to his apartment.

_: Are you asking me? It's a pointless thing to do you know. I merely chose him because he is the most suitable in the clan. :_

_: Fine, see if I ever feed you again. :_ Disgruntled, Seishirou unlocked the door to his apartment. "Seishin-kun, give me a moment and I'll show you to your room."

The boy nodded and stood silently beside Seishirou as he locked the door. Seishirou heaved a mental sigh. Seishin was truly timid although he was capable of looking after himself. The assassin supposed that the loss of the boy's family was the reason why Seishin had turned out the way he did: quiet and effective.

"Here's your room. Pick a bed; you'll be sharing the room." Seishirou saw a look of delight appear on Seishin's face. Evidently, the boy had not been given such a spacious room before. He watched as Seishin moved tentatively towards the bed closer to the bookshelf in the room.

"Uncle Seishirou?" The voice was hesitant, nervous. "Can I take this one?" Seishin touched bed's comforter gently, as if he found it hard to believe that he could **_choose_**.

"Of course." Seishirou smiled kindly at the boy and observed the joy that showed on Seishin's face. He moved the suitcase to the wardrobe. "Come outside. I'll show you where everything else is in my home."

It was easy to tell that Seishin was loath to leave his new room but Seishirou felt that the earlier Seishin familiarized himself with the apartment, the more open the boy would be.

As he left the room with Seishin trailing behind him, he heard the front door being unlocked. A moment later, Subaru walked around the corner that hid the doorway.

"Seishirou-san! You're back!" A bright smile lit up the Sumeragi's face as he greeted his lover with a hug and kiss.

"Yes, I am." He returned the kiss with enthusiasm before turning to Seishin, whose mouth was hanging open with shock. "Seishin-kun, this is Sumeragi Subaru. He's my partner."

Subaru's greeting to Seishin was interrupted by a squawk and a familiar string of curses at the door.

Hastily, Subaru said, "I'd better go see what's wrong," and vanished back around the corner.

"…chan, are… that you can't dismiss it…"

A murmured response was heard.

The next moment, Subaru's well-known form was followed by a cheekily familiar face. Golden-brown eyes widened as they took note of Seishirou's commanding presence.

"You!"

"It's nice to see you again, Seiun-chan." Seishirou's response was calm.

"Seiun-chan, you know Seishirou?" Subaru inquired, surprise and curiosity in his tone. Then realization dawned. "Of course you do. Otherwise the Tree wouldn't have helped you."

Seiun bowed. "I thank you for your help one more, Sakurazuka-san." She turned to Subaru. "Uncle Subaru, Sakurazuka-san offered to hide me from the old… Lady Sumeragi's helpers."

"Ah."

"Subaru-kun, this is Seishin-kun." Gently, Seishirou propelled Seishin forward to meet the Sumeragi face to face. "Seishin-kun, this is Sumeragi Subaru, Thirteenth Head of the Sumeragi Clan."

If the shock on Seishin's face when he had kissed Subaru was considered a bad shock, the look now could be compared to stunned terror.

"Hello, Seishin." Subaru smiled at the obviously petrified boy, trying to ease Seishin's fear. He knew that the Sakurazukamori was the bogeyman of the Sumeragi so it would only make sense if it was the other way around for the Sakurazuka.

Slowly, as the two of them looked each other over, Seishin smiled shyly as Subaru gave him a warm smile. "It's… nice to meet you… Sumeragi-san."

_: They really are alike. : _The thought was unbidden in Seishirou's mind.

"Err… You two live together?" Seiun's voice brought Seishirou's attention to rest on the mischievous child.

"Yes." An amused smirk found its way to Seishirou's lips. He wondered what the child would make of this startling piece of information.

"Sakurazuka and Sumeragi. This is going to be **_fun_**." Seiun said sarcastically. "Tree-san was right," she mused. "He isn't as proper as I thought he would be."

"What do you mean?" Now, Seishirou's curiosity was piqued.

"He's not stuffy like the Old Bat." Seiun's reply was short and to the point.

Seishirou chuckled while Subaru looked puzzled. "What do you mean? And why are you saying 'old bat'?"

"Oops." A blush of embarrassment appeared on Seiun's cheeks. "I mean that you're nice. Better than those people who were looking from me."

"Seiun-chan, can you promise me something?" Subaru's expression became serious.

"Depends on what you want me to promise."

Seishirou noted Seiun's words with approval. The girl was disrespectful at times but she had a sharp mind.

Subaru grimaced. "Could you keep the news that Seishirou and I are… living together a secret?"

Seiun grinned. "I promise. You two remind me 'Kaa-san and 'Tou-san. I won't tell the Old Bat."

_: 'Who's the mother, Seishirou?' : _The Tree commented.

_: Shut up. :_

"'Old Bat'?" Subaru frowned in confusion.

"It's her nickname for your grandmother, Subaru-kun." Seishirou informed him, smirking.

"I… see. And wipe that smirk off your face, it's nothing to smile about, Seishirou." Subaru hit Seishirou's shoulder lightly before turning to the two kids in front of him. "Why don't you two get to know each other? You'll be sharing a room."

Seishin and Seiun eyed each other cautiously.

"Sumeragi Seiun." Seiun grinned at Seishin, deciding that she liked the boy. He was quiet but she suspected that once he got over his shyness he would be a great friend.

Seishin looked away shyly and murmured his name.

"Do you know where our room is?"

Seishin nodded in reply. Then, reaching out with a tentative hand, tugged at Seiun's sleeve and slowly walked towards their room, guiding his roommate.

Seishirou and Subaru stared as the shy Seishin responded softly to Seiun's questions, seemingly at ease with her. When the two of them vanished into their room, Subaru sighed.

"What's wrong?" Seishirou asked as he slid his arms around Subaru's waist, delighting in the warmth of his lover.

"I wonder how the two of them will turn out." Subaru sounded tired. "It's just so… strange. Having to bring up an heir. I feel like a parent."

Seishirou pressed a kiss against the back of Subaru's neck, feeling the Sumeragi lean into the touch. "That's what we are going to be. In a way." He sought out Subaru's lips as the Sumeragi turned his head slightly, meeting them in a gentle kiss before pulling away. "You're tired. Go get some rest. I'll bring you some tea."

"Aa…" Subaru moved towards the sofa and plopped down, resting his head on the soft armrest at one end.

"Here." Seishirou reappeared with a mug of hot tea and pressed it into Subaru's hands. "I need a bath. I'll join you later and then we'll bring the kids out for dinner, ok?"

Subaru set the mug onto the nearby coffee table and pulled Seishirou down for a quick kiss. "Don't take too long or Seiun and Seishin might be raiding the kitchen by the time you finish."

Seishirou's answer was another brief kiss before he left the room.

* * *

Subaru sighed as he waited for Seishirou. The kids were unpacking their clothes by the sound of it, with Seiun occasionally popping her head out to request or inquire about something. Meanwhile, he wondered what the two kids would turn out to be like.

Seishin really was very similar to a younger version of himself, although Subaru doubted that the boy would become the timid sixteen-year-old he had been. Something like that was simply not possible with Seishirou **_and_** Seiun. Seishin would still be quiet, but not timid.

Seiun on the other hand…

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Odd, who would visit at this time of the day?" Subaru pondered as he went to open the door. Salesmen normally didn't work in the evening. "I'm sorry but… Obaa-chan! What… What are you doing here!"

"Subaru-san I'm sorry for coming unannounced but I fear that I have left something behind when I was here earlier this afternoon." Unperturbed by her grandson's horror, Lady Sumeragi signaled for her handmaidens to push her into the apartment.

Shocked by the sudden appearance of his grandmother, Subaru stepped back reflexively, allowing his grandmother to cross the threshold.

"Do you have company, Subaru-san?" The question snapped Subaru out of his daze.

"What do you mean, Obaa-chan?" Subaru's mind was whirling, trying to think of a way to get rid of his grandmother before Seishirou finished his bath.

Lady Sumeragi indicated a large pair of shoes next to the shoe cupboard. "Those cannot possibly be yours."

"They… They belong to…" Subaru began stammering, at a loss for what to say or do.

"Subaru-san, speak properly."

Subaru gave up trying to keep the fact that he had not lived alone a secret. "I… I do not live alone here, Obaa-chan."

"Oh?" Lady Sumeragi was slowly pushed into the living room, where her handmaidens settled on the sofa once more. "Is she good company?"

The emphasis on the word 'company' was not lost on Subaru, especially since Seishirou and innuendo were often partners in the prelude for something more… active in the bedroom.

Wringing his hands in nervousness, Subaru sat stiffly on the edge of a comfy recliner that Seishirou liked to use. "It's not a **_she_**, Obaa-chan."

Almost at once, the face of the Lady Sumeragi became sterner. "Are you sure you're happy with your choice, Subaru-san? The knowledge of your… preferences would be used against you."

"I am happy, Obaa-chan. Much happier than I would ever be with an arranged partner."

"I see." The matriarch sighed. "I know you, Subaru-san. Are there any problems with your… friend's family?"

"He… he has no family, Obaa-chan. None except for… me." Subaru's apprehension was making him tremble as he dreaded the news he would have to break to his grandmother.

"Is he respectable? Do not be taken with him because he is alone, Subaru-san. You are old enough to know that many will use you as a means to power and you cannot afford to be taken in by their tricks." Lady Sumeragi looked forbidding with the frown on her face.

Subaru gulped. "He is trustworthy." Fervently hoping that Seishirou would take a long time in the shower, Subaru tried to change the subject, to no avail.

"What are you hiding from me, Subaru-san? Are you afraid that the clan will object? If I support your need for a… partner, the protests will be minimal." Lady Sumeragi was trying to be delicate and comforting – an attempt to redeem the hurt she had caused him by disapproving of his preferences years ago.

"There will be objections, Obaa-chan." Of **_that_**, Subaru was certain.

"From who?"

"**_You_** will object, Obaa-chan." Subaru steeled himself as he saw a frown on his grandmother's face.

"Why is this so?" Lady Sumeragi's tone became interrogating. "Why would I object? Surely if this man is worthy of your affection, I will not oppose his being part of the clan?"

Subaru gave up his pretense entirely. "He's the Sakurazukamori, Obaa-chan."

At his outburst, he faced three sets of blinking eyes. Lady Sumeragi recovered first; her expression was one of severe censure. "Subaru-san, if this is your idea of a joke, it is a poor one. I have taught you better than that. Have you forgotten what the Sakurazukamori has done to our family?"

Subaru hung his head, unable to reply.

Just then, Seiun chose to poke her head out of her room. "Uncle Subaru, do you mind if… Uh oh." She retreated immediately at the sight of the Sumeragi matriarch and the door banged shut.

"Subaru-san, perhaps your involvement with the Dragons of Heaven in '99 had affected you. I understand that one of them has a peculiar sense of humour. I will forgive this poor offense once. Do not do it again."

"Obaa-chan, I…"

The rest of Subaru's words went unsaid as a smooth, low tenor drifted from the vicinity of the hallway. "Subaru-kun, have you seen my…" The voice trailed off as the speaker walked into the living room and absorbed the sight of the three visitors.

Automatically, Subaru turned cringing as he anticipated his grandmother's imminent explosion, to see the worst possible scenario that could possibly occur. Seishirou was standing at the hallway that connected the bedroom to the living room with only a damp towel around his waist, his hair sopping wet and dripping moisture onto the floor.

A dead silence ensued.

The stillness broke when Seiun peeked out of her room. Seeing the almost frozen scene before her, she gave a low whistle before withdrawing back into her room and relative safety.

The Lady Sumeragi's face had begun to turn a curious shade of red during the stillness and she pointed at Seishirou, her eyes blazing with anger.

_: This is not going to be nice. :_ Seishirou commented as he prepared himself for a verbal and possibly magical assault.

_: Yeah. :_ The Tree agreed. _: You have bad timing. :_

_: You don't need to remind me. :_ Seishirou's reply was resigned.

_: Brace yourself. :_ The Tree added, just in time.

"_**SUBARU-SAN!"**_

Distantly, Seishirou wondered if the Lady Sumeragi's voice was capable of destroying Tokyo by sound waves alone. He estimated that the power in that single shout was equivalent to an atomic bomb. Idly, he guessed if she had been the Kamui in '99, Fuuma would never have survived the first battle with her.

Deciding that he was hardly in a position to defuse the situation, Seishirou left the room to get dressed, leaving Subaru to endure his grandmother's **_loud_** rant alone. As he walked out of the living room, he took note of the watching eyes of Lady Sumeragi's bodyguards following him all the way till he was no longer within their sights. He also was aware of the ofuda they had discreetly obtained from their pockets.

_: As if they could even scratch you:_ the Tree spoke contemptuously. _: Their combined abilities barely equal Seishin's in raw potential. :_

_: Damaging them wouldn't be nice though. :_ Seishirou said dryly. _: They are Subaru-kun's relatives, after all. :_

Even from the bedroom, the Lady Sumeragi's voice was audible. Clearly she had not even realised that he was no longer in the room. Seishirou wondered what his neighbours would think of the tirade as he slipped on more appropriate if casual clothing. He doubted that Subaru would be going out for dinner. The Sumeragi would be drained after the scolding.

When he re-entered the living room, the Sumeragi matriarch was still going strong and Subaru was beginning to look like he would collapse. Seishirou had heard enough to discover that Subaru had stood by him and that the Sumeragi would even give up his position as Clan Head if his grandmother tried to force him to leave Seishirou. However, the continued rage of his grandmother was wearing on Subaru's limits and he was taking on a sick appearance.

'Why can't you let the past go?" Subaru would shout in return to something his grandmother had shrieked.

"He is the Sakurazukamori! He's a murderer! How can you live with someone like that! You know your duty is to stop the use of dark onmyoujitsu!" Lady Sumeragi would scream.

"Seishirou-san isn't a murderer by choice! He has his duty as I have mine! It is **_my_** choice who I choose to live with, Obaa-chan!"

Sensing that Subaru was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, Seishirou stepped in. "Excuse me," he smiled pleasantly at Lady Sumeragi. "But I believe that this is our home, not yours. If you don't mind, it would be best if you leave now." He added an element of threat in his words and activated the wards he had placed upon the apartment. Protective wards that had offensive spells woven into them. Wards that would cause severe damage to any he designated as intruders. "Preferably, before I have to do anything impolite." Seishirou added.

Lady Sumeragi glared at him but even an idiot could sense the danger that jeopardized the three visitors. After all, they were in the home of the Sakurazukamori. Calling the possible injuries the wards could inflict 'impolite' was a remarkable understatement. Moreover, courtesy could not be ignored and Lady Sumeragi knew that she had overstepped that boundary as well.

Decorously, she directed a glare at Subaru as she was pushed to the door. "Don't think that you have heard the end of this."

"Do take care." Seishirou said as he closed the door on her face, shutting out any more poisonous words she could utter.

"Seishirou… I…" was all Subaru managed as he sat down abruptly on the sofa. "I…" The strain in the low voice was enough to make Seishirou gather his lover in his arms when he reached the sofa.

"It's alright. I know. I don't mind your grandmother." He rubbed Subaru's back soothingly as the Sumeragi sobbed quietly into his shoulder. "She'll get over it."

_: When Hell freezes over. :_ was the Tree's unhelpful comment.

_: Shut up. :_ Seishirou retorted as he held the Sumeragi close, waiting for Subaru to calm down and relax.

"Is it over?" Seiun's voice was muted as she peered out from her room once more. "Oro…" She paused at the sight of Seishirou and Subaru in what was obviously a close embrace. "I'll leave you two alone. Do you mind if I order some take out?"

At Seishirou's nod, she smiled soothingly. "Ok, would Chinese be good?" When Seishirou nodded once more, she leaned forward and grabbed the cordless phone off its cradle and returned to her room.

Half an hour later, Seishirou went to answer the door when the doorbell rang. The delivered food was still hot and it was obvious that Seiun had called the same restaurant before and knew what to order since everything tasted mild. It also had the effect of relaxing Subaru even more when Seishirou gently pressed some soup and rice on the onmyouji.

Once the almost homely dinner was over, the kids quickly retreated into their room once more, ostensibly to complete their unpacking. Seishirou knew better. Seishin had been upset that Subaru was sad and had wanted to console him but Seiun had merrily pulled him back to their room, giving Seishirou a wink as she did so. Seishirou could not help but smile at the girl. Then, he spent the night comforting Subaru.

By the time morning came, Subaru was quite cheerful and relaxed. They spent breakfast discussing where to and when Seishin and Seiun would start schooling, much to Seiun's horror and disgust

-end chapter 2-

_Do NOT under any circumstances expect updates soon after this. K'van has to brainstorm and I have to write 'Another Shot'. And we both have exams coming up. Please be patient with us. Our exams are MAJOR. We cannot afford to fail. Have sympathies. Reviews please!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's the much awaited chapter 3. K'van and I have finally worked out some details to put into the fic – talk about torture!_

Heirs of the Clans: Chapter 3

Barely four days after Seiun and Seishin joined the Sumeragi-Sakurazuka household, the two children found themselves enrolled in the nearby grade school, much to Seiun's disgust.

"Why must I go to school?" Seiun glared at Seishirou, who was calmly sipping his mug of breakfast coffee. "Can't it wait for another week or so?"

Seishirou placed the mug on the table. "Subaru-kun and I have already done the paperwork. Seishin-kun and you are going as siblings."

Seiun frowned then grinned. "That sounds like fun, seeing that both of us don't look alike at all. Then again, wouldn't our names give us away?"

"You are going to be called Sumeragi-Sakurazuka while Seishin-kun will be Sakurazuka-Sumeragi." Seishirou smirked as he noted the sweat-drop on Seiun's face as she heard what he said. "Subaru-kun and I decided that a combined name was better than having the two of you with different surnames."

Seiun's reply was a muttered "the old bat's **_really_** going to love this…"

_: You are a cruel person, Seishirou. : _The Tree snickered. _:' Your surname alone was bad enough. Can't you pity the teachers of their school? ':_

_: Not really. And for your information, **my** surname is **your** fault. :_

_: Sure, blame everything on the Tree… :_

"Seishirou-san, can you send the kids to school?" Subaru's voice emerged from their bedroom. "I have a job in an hour. I can't join you without being late."

"And whose fault was that?" Seishirou teased his lover. They had woken up only a bare half hour ago, due to a rather… busy night. It had **_not_** helped when Subaru refused to let go of Seishirou later.

Seiun snickered. "So sweet. You two look so **_loving_**."

A frown from Seishirou was enough for Seiun to mime a zip across her mouth. Four days in the Sumeragi-Sakurazuka household was sufficient to teach the girl that when Seishirou threatened something, he **_meant_** it. Therefore, it was unwise to even **_try_** anything funny.

"Uncle Seishirou?" The voice that spoke this time belonged to Seishin, evident by its diffidence. "Will we have to come back by ourselves?"

Seishirou sighed. Really, Seishin was far too timid for his own good. "I'll be fetching you two for this week till you know the way to school. Next week, you're on your own."

"Thank you." Seishin bowed, to Seishirou's annoyance.

"Sei-kun, I'm your uncle. There's no need to bow…"

"Seishirou-san, where's Seiun?" Subaru's appearance distracted Seishirou.

At the arrival of another who refused to stop being informal, Seishirou stifled another sigh. Subaru had stuck to habit, still addressing him as 'Seishirou-san' despite the years together and their intimate relationship. With Seishin added to the 'family', Seishirou could not help but feel as if this was the heavens' private joke on him.

"She was…" His words broke off as Seishirou looked around the now vacant kitchen for the Sumeragi in question. "Where did she go? Seishin, do you know where she is?"

Seishin frowned in consternation. "She was here a moment ago."

Subaru groaned. "I knew I heard her. Where **_is_** she?" He stalked to the bedroom Seiun and Seishin shared and peered inside, searching for the wayward Seiun. "She isn't in there." He groaned again. "I know she doesn't want to go to school but this?" Subaru heaved a sigh as he turned to Seishirou. "What's her reason for not going again?"

Seishirou smirked. "She didn't want to wear a skirt."

Subaru ground his teeth in frustration. "Seishirou, I'll have to leave first. Can you **_try_** to…" His words were muffled as Seishirou pulled him into a gentle kiss.

"I'll find her." He assured the flustered onmyouji. "You go get that job done."

"Okay." Subaru still had a slight blush on his cheeks as he rushed out the door. He just was not used to being kissed when there was an audience, even if the only spectator around was Seishin.

"Seiun-chan, even if you can hide from Seishin and Subaru-kun, your illusions aren't **_that_** good." Seishirou said calmly as he looked at the chair where Seiun had been sitting on earlier. "I know that you haven't moved. It is hard to keep yourself hidden when the level of tea in your cup has been decreasing."

Seiun reappeared with a mutinous scowl.

"Come on, time to go." Finishing the dregs of coffee left in his mug, Seishirou washed up and moved to the door.

Seishin and Seiun followed him, albeit slowly. The former was looking nervous and the latter appearing bad-tempered.

* * *

"Be nice," Seishirou warned as they entered the school building. He wanted to reinforce the message before he passed Seishin and Seiun into the care of their form teacher. "I don't expect you two to cause problems."

The answer to his comment was from two extremes. Seishin bowed slightly and murmured a promise to be good and not disappointing Seishirou while Seiun stuck her tongue out. Clearly, she had little intentions of adhering to Seishirou's advice.

_:' Nice, isn't she? ':_

Seishirou plastered a patient smile on his face – one that Seiun recognized as a warning. _: Stay out of this, you overgrown fly trap. :_

_: There's no need to resort to insults, Seishirou. :_

Aloud, he said, "Seiun, remember that you are not to use **_any_** magic. Onmyoujitsu or otherwise."

Seiun glared at her pseudo-parent as they walked towards the staff administrative centre. "I made a promise. I intend to keep it." Then her voice dropped an octave. "'Kaa-san made me promise the same thing anyway."

"Good." With that, he knocked softly on the door of the teachers' staff room then opened it. "Excuse me…"

"Oh, you must be Sumeragi-san!" A bubbly voice answered and Seishirou lost his balance for a moment as he was nearly pulled into the room when the woman grabbed the door and swung it wide open. "I'm Michihiro Ayako. No worries about your children. They're in good hands." She turned to the startled pair behind Seishirou and giggled. "I'm Michihiro-san. You two must be Seishin and Seiun. I'm sure we'll get on very well."

_: Seishirou, if I were you, I'd worry about the teacher and not the kids. :_ The Tree interjected. _: The kids should be just fine. :_

Maintaining a pleasant smile on his face, Seishirou carefully answered the teacher's questions, all while keeping a stern eye on Seiun, who was squirming restlessly at the inactivity. "No, I'm afraid you're mistaken, Michihiro-san. I'm Sakurazuka Seishirou. My spouse is at work."

Michihiro's hands flew to her mouth as she blushed. "My sincerest apologies, Sakurazuka-san. I… just saw the names of your children and… I'm afraid I jumped to conclusions." She giggled once more.

_: Are you sure she's a good teacher? Because I don't think she is. : _The Tree added snidely. _: She might teach them to chew grass or something. What a giddy-goat. :_

Seishirou concealed his amusement with a pleasant expression. The Tree **_would_** add Its comments. "It's alright, no matter." He said mildly. He too was getting tired of Michihiro's constant silly laughter and was fighting the temptation to silence the woman. Permanently.

"Your children will be placed in class 3-2. Would you like to see them settle in?" The sentence was followed by tittering.

"I don't think that will be necessary." Seishirou was having a hard time controlling his irritation. He was not surprised when he saw Seiun gagging at the teacher's words. Michihiro did not have a personality that would appeal to Seiun. Her expression immediately straightened when she realized he was looking at her.

"Class will be starting in ten minutes. I'll bring them there. Come along then, Seishin-kun, Seiun-chan." With that, the teacher reached out to take hold of the children's hands.

Seishin's response was to shrink back behind Seishirou, appearing to be shy. Seiun on the other hand, flashed a look of pure dislike at the teacher and backed away like an angry cat, her hands firmly behind her, refusing to have the slightest physical contact with Michihiro.

Michihiro frowned then giggled girlishly. "Not fond of strangers, are they?"

Seishirou looked at Seiun and gave the teacher an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that."

_:' Do you know that stupidity and giggles are contagious? ':_ The Tree spoke suddenly.

_:' Where did you hear that bit of information? ':_ Seishirou had to suppress a chuckle. The question sounded like something Seiun would say at the moment.

_: You're right:_ The Tree agreed, confirming his thoughts as It read them. _: I plucked that right out of her head. Apparently, it was something her mother was fond of saying. And just in case you're wondering, no. She doesn't like the woman you're talking to. :_

_: So I gathered. :_ Seishirou replied mentally. Aloud, he directed his words to Seishin and Seiun. "I'll meet you two at the gates after school ends."

His answer was a wordless nod from Seishin, who was looking somewhat resigned that he was stuck with Michihiro for a teacher. He got an agonized look from Seiun, whose expression was literally screaming _'you can't leave me here!'_

As he walked out the door, he heard a bright "come on, children," from Michihiro and **_knew_** that Seiun would cause trouble.

Sooner rather than later.

* * *

"Class, we have two new students today. They're going to be joining our happy class. I would like you to make them feel welcome," Michihiro's voice floated through the crack in the classroom door, making Seiun wince involuntarily. "Come in, please."

Reluctantly, Seiun slid the door open and sauntered into the classroom, hands tucked neatly into the hidden pockets of her altered skirt. Seishin followed, head bowed as he directed his attention to the floor.

"Introduce yourselves, please."

Seiun sighed. "Nice to meet you. I'm Sumeragi-Sakurazuka Seiun."

Seishin bowed deeply before he spoke. "Nice… Nice to meet you. I'm Sakurazuka-Su…Sumeragi Seishin."

The response was deafeningly silent. Both Seiun and Seishin could practically see everyone's puzzled expression. Then a hand raised itself in the air. "Are you two related? Your names are the same… apart from being twisted around."

"Err… We're siblings… sort of…"

"Then why are your surnames different?" Another voice asked.

"Err… I've been adopted by my uncle, who's err… involved with Seishin's relative, who adopted him and…" Seiun's voice trailed off, her eyes glazing over as she lost **_herself_** in the confusing explanation. Frowning, she tried to skip to the heart of the explanation. "They wanted us to have both their surnames, so… we have combined names!"

"So what do we call you two?" The originator of the first question asked again.

Seiun's frown deepened. "I'm not sure…"

The class sweatdropped.

"Never mind, children. Seishin-kun, you'll be sitting next to… hmm… Eiji-kun, at the back." A skinny boy raised his hand as Michihiro spoke his name. "Seiun-chan can have the seat by Nanako-chan." She remained oblivious to Seiun's glare at the suffix attached to her name as the girl stalked towards the assigned seat next the wall of windows. "Alright then. Role call…"

As Michihiro called out the names of the students, the class in general observed and sized up the two newcomers. And thus began Seiun's and Seishin's first lesson.

* * *

Halfway through Mathematics, the second lesson of the day – unfortunately taught by Michihiro – Seiun became aware of giggles beside her. Pulling her attention away from the window where she had been observing a sparrow building a nest, she turned towards the source of the giggles.

Nanako, her neighbour was giggling as she admired her fingernails, which Seiun noted, were a glossy pale pink. When the girl noticed Seiun's attention, she giggled even more. "Pretty, aren't they? I painted them just now. Would you like me to do your nails for you?" She held up a bottle of nail polish.

Mentally rolling her eyes, Seiun shook her head. "No thank you. Aren't you afraid that Michihiro… sensei will catch you?" She whispered, fighting to keep her disgust out of her voice.

Her answer was another fit of giggles. "Oh, Michihiro-sensei doesn't care as long as we don't disturb other people with whatever we do in class."

"I… see." With a mental groan, Seiun returned her attention to the window. Since she already knew what Michihiro was teaching, she saw no point in paying attention.

She was abruptly jarred out of her daydream when someone poked at her back painfully. Reacting the way she had been drilled during her training lessons with her mother, Seiun turned and slapped the hand, pulling her blow at the last instant when she remembered where she was, reducing the vicious hit to a light tap – according to her standards.

The boy behind her yanked back his hand with a grunt of pain. "You hit **_hard_**! Girls are supposed to cry when I do that."

"Poke me again and I will show you what **_real_** pain is," Seiun grinned at him. "That wasn't even the hardest I could hit."

The boy muttered impolite comments under his breath as he glowered at her.

Seiun sighed and went back to observing the sparrow. This was why she **_hated_** coming to school.

* * *

Seishin looked uncertainly at the boy next to him. He seemed friendly. "I'm Sakurazuka-Sumeragi Seishin. Nice to meet you. I… I won't trouble you, will I?"

The skinny boy who had waved grinned back at him. "Ohara Eiji. You're no trouble. And you won't be in **_any_** trouble if you stay away from the bigger boys in the school. They like looking for smaller kids to beat up. And that goes especially for the new kids."

"Thank you for telling me." Seishin gulped and bobbed slightly as he tried to follow what Michihiro was teaching. "Err… What **_is_** she teaching?"

Eiji smiled sympathetically back at him. "To be honest, I'm not sure either. Michihiro-sensei's teaching can only be deciphered by Kosuke… over there." He pointed at a serious-looking boy near the front of the class. "The rest of us rely on tuition. **_Nobody_** likes Michihiro's class. She makes too little sense and makes all the girls giggly." Eiji made a face. "I hope your sister's not like that. We don't need any more of them around."

"Seiun's not like that." Seishin looked longingly at the other end of the classroom, where Seiun was sitting. "She's scary." It was hard to forget how Seiun had stood up to Seishirou when she had found out that she had to attend school.

There had been an explosion equal to the first day when Subaru's grandmother had visited them and had seen Seishirou there.

Seishin winced at the memory and shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Seiun is notgiggly. She may be a lot of things but she is **_not_** giggly."

Eiji's smile widened. "You two are close, aren't you?"

Seishin nodded. "We're like **_real_** siblings." He added with a shy smile.

Eiji nodded and handed him a book. "I know how that feels like. I've got two brothers at home."

"What's this for?" Seishin took it with a puzzled look.

"You're new. You need my notes or you'll never understand **_anything_** Michihiro-sensei teaches."

"Thank you. Why are you doing this?"

"Cause I was in your shoes once." Eiji grinned back at him.

The rest of the lesson passed in silence as they bent their heads to work.

* * *

Seishin looked nervously around him as the third lesson for the day ended and the students were shooed out of the classroom for break. Seiun had been escorted off by a group of chattering and giggling girls – unwillingly by the grimace on her face. His new friend Eiji had vanished into the teachers' staff room as he was the student helper for the day.

Cautiously, he sought out a comfortable niche in the shade of several large trees near the school fence. He liked trees in general, although Tree-san was a little more demanding compared to Its less animated kindred.

"Hey! Boy! What are you doing in **_our_** spot?" The loud, sneering voice jarred Seishin out of the peaceful, relaxed mood he had been feeling.

Seishin turned to see a gang of six older boys. _: Oh no! This must be the group that Eiji was telling me about when he said that some the bigger boys like to beat up others! I'm in trouble. :_ He thought as he saw the leering, unkind expressions they wore.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that," he began softly, wanting to avoid a conflict. He was interrupted by one of the older boys before he could say anything else.

"If you didn't know that this is **_our_** spot, you must be new…" A nasty smirk formed on the boy's face. "We **_always_** 'welcome' new boys here."

"I don't want to be any trouble…" Seishin said hastily, hoping to forestall any unpleasantness. "Really, it's not necessary."

"Oh, but we insist," the same boy was grinning cruelly now. "Which class are you in? And what's your name?" The last was added almost as an afterthought.

Seishin stayed silent.

"Tell us or the 'welcome' will be a little more **_enthusiastic_**," another of the group of six spoke.

"3-2. I'm Sakurazuka-Sumeragi Seishin." Seishin had to reply. He did not want to use any of the onmyoujitsu he already knew since he had promised Seishirou not to use his powers and most of his martial arts were meant to deal with a single opponent, not multiple enemies.

"Oh, the 'giggly girls' class. Ayako got another new one, eh?" The boy who spoke most often sniggered. He had to be the ringleader. "I'm not surprised. What with all the higher grade students requesting to leave the school if she ever taught them. No wonder your classmates were so noisy today."

"I'm… I'm sorry?" Seishin tried.

"Oh, I like you, Seishin." The boy smiled evilly at him. "You'll make a fine runner with the way you behave. That's it. You'll be my personal runner boy during break, you hear me?" The question was said as a statement. "Tell Eiji-kun that he's now Kudoh's runner. You belong to _**me** (1)._ If any other six-grade boy claims you for his runner, tell them you belong to Fujita."

Seishin wanted to raise an eyebrow at the dubious honour but refrained for fear of aggravating the bully further.

"He's a silent one, isn't he?" Another boy stepped forward. "How about we make him **_talk_** a little more?" The emphasis on the word 'talk' indicated that the boy did not mean simple conversation.

The leader – Fujita held up an arm to stop him. "We don't thrash our runners. Unless they do something wrong, that is." He directed a malicious blue gaze in Seishin's direction. "He hasn't done anything wrong, yet."

"But…" The dissenter's whine was silenced with a glare.

Then a cruel smile spread across Fujita's face. "There's no reason for not giving him his 'welcome' though. Be quick about it."

Five boys advanced on the cringing Seishin with smirks on their faces when terrified screams sliced through the still air.

"What the…?" Fujita spun around, seeking the source of the unexpected screams and his eyes widened.

Dozens of girls were running towards them, led by several that Seishin recognised as the girls that had led Seiun out of the classroom. All were letting out earsplitting shrieks and running frantically away from whatever or whoever that scared them.

As the mob of screeching females neared them, Fujita and his cronies left with a warning for Seishin to 'report' to Fujita the next day the moment break began or face a heavy beating when he was caught.

Seishin let out a relieved sigh, thankful for the timely distraction that the flock of girls had provided, saving him from a beating. That is, he was thankful until he noticed the cause of the disturbance.

Seiun was walking slowly towards him, a slender snake wrapped around her hands like green twine and a puzzled expression on her face.

"Seiun, what are you doing?" Seishin asked, approaching his 'sister' warily. "Wherever did you get that snake and why are you holding it?"

Seiun smiled at him in delight. "Isn't it cute? I was bored while the girls were talking so I looked around a bit. I found it in the bushes near the garden seat next to the field." For one moment she looked even younger than she was.

Seishin stared. "Seiun, you scared away **_all_** the girls who saw you. Most people don't like snakes." He had grown used to Seiun's… unusual point of view and was comfortable in addressing some of the issues she often overlooked when dealing with normal people. Evidently, Seiun led a peculiarly sheltered life with her parents that left her rather ignorant of the general preferences of most people.

Seiun looked startled. "But it's so pretty. Do you think uncle Seishirou and uncle Subaru will let me keep it?"

Seishin gave her a skeptical look. "It's a **_snake_**. I doubt they'll let you keep it."

Seiun sighed. "Alright." She knelt down and released the snake close to a tree, a sad look on her face as she watched it glide up the trunk. Once it had vanished into the leaves, she stuck her hands into her pockets.

"Sorry, Seiun-chan. I know you liked it." Seishin said apologetically, looking at the ground.

"How about this one?" Seiun's bright tone interrupted.

Seishin looked up and sweatdropped at the tiny creature Seiun held now. "That's… a lizard."

"Yes, it is."

"Seiun!"

Seiun grinned at the exasperated air her adopted sibling had, his annoyance showing clearly on his face and posture. Really, Seishin was fun to tease. "Just kidding," she consoled Seishin and placed the diminutive reptile on the ground. "Shoo, little one."

Seishin groaned. "Seiun, you… are hopeless."

The cheerful expression Seiun wore altered abruptly. One moment she was smiling and in the next, she was frowning. The golden-brown eyes narrowed and the lips pursed slightly in a frown. The change was so sudden that Seishin found himself taken aback by the menacing aura that had permeated the surroundings.

"Seiun?"

"Why didn't you fight back?" Seiun's spoke in low, almost pleasant tones. "You know you could have beaten them easily."

Seishin swallowed. Apparently, Seiun had seen him talking to the elder bullies and had created the distraction to help him when it had become obvious that he was not retaliating. Also, Seiun was truly furious. The four days he had spent near her had given him the pleasure of experiencing her furor, although it had been directed at a boy beating a dog rather than him. The more furious Seiun got, the quieter and more pleasant her voice became. The pleasant tone was disharmonious with her coldly furious expression, giving rise to a spine-chilling ambience that could prove to be deadly.

"We promised uncle Seishirou that…"

His stammer was cut off by a single glare from his very annoyed 'sister' as he had come to regard her. "We both know that uncle Seishirou was referring to **_me_** when he made us promise not to make trouble." Her tone was still pleasant, but her expression was forbidding. "He also didn't say we couldn't fight **_back_**."

Seishin hung his head, unable to refute Seiun's logic.

Seiun rolled her eyes and sighed. "You really like being walked over, don't you?"

The bell rang just then, saving Seishin from answering the question as the both of them ran back to class.

* * *

When Seishin got back to his seat, he received a sympathetic smile from Eiji. Simultaneously, he also noticed that Seiun was glaring at him from across the room, time to time.

"I heard what happened to you. I'm sorry." Eiji whispered apologetically. "I should have told you where to go to avoid Fujita and his friends. I know about Kudoh already. He took the liberty of telling me about everything when I ran into him earlier."

"It's alright. I'm more worried about what Seiun is going to do to me." Seishin managed a wry but wan smile. He **_was_** dreading what Seiun would do. She was completely unpredictable and had a tendency to do things randomly. "She saw what Fujita was doing and she's really angry about it."

Eiji's sympathetic look changed to one of delight. "I heard what your sister did. She scared all the girls! Was the snake really huge? You can see that all the girls in class are afraid of her now."

Seishin glanced at his adopted sister as he absently answered Eiji's question. His sharp eyes noted that the girls surrounding Seiun had moved away as far as they could from Seiun without moving or changing their set sitting arrangements. He winced. With one act, Seiun had alienated herself from all the girls in class. Furthermore, he was responsible for it because the act had been for his sake and he felt obligated to apologise to her at the very least.

Impatiently waiting for classes to end, Seishin could barely concentrate on what the teacher was teaching. So when Eiji nudged him, he started in surprise.

"What?"

"Class is over, sleepyhead. What'd you do? Daydream?"

Seishin frowned. "I think I did."

"Your sister's leaving. Better catch up with her." Eiji gave him a sunny smile and left, whistling, his bag swinging over his shoulder.

Seishin stared for a moment and shoveled his stationery into his bag hastily, wanting to catch up with Seiun before she left the classroom. The girl was a notoriously fast walker. She could beat even Seishirou's long-legged walking speed when she felt inclined to do so, much to Subaru's amusement.

He was momentarily stymied when a book snagged on a buckle, halting the train of motion. Brutally, Seishin yanked the book free and stuffed it haphazardly into his bag.

Dashing for the door, he nearly bumped into Seiun's neighbour as he cut in front of her. "Sorry," he stopped to bow and make an apology to the girl before rushing after Seiun, who was much further along the corridor.

"Seiun!" He ran up to his startled but somewhat sullen sister.

"What do you want?" Seiun sounded irritated.

"Please don't tell uncle Seishirou about what happened during break. I… I want to deal with it myself. When… When I-I'm ready." He met Seiun's golden-brown gaze squarely, although there was some trepidation in his manner. "I… I don't want to disappoint him."

"Hn." Seiun snorted. Then her eyes softened. "Alright. I won't tell him. But if they bully you again, promise me that you'll at least **_try_** to fight back?"

When Seiun looked at him like that, Seishin was reminded of her relation to Subaru. Despite the difference in eye colour, both of them looked exceedingly caring and trustworthy when they had that particular expression in their eyes. Not that the expression appeared often on Seiun's face.

He nodded. "I'll try."

"Promise?" Seiun held out the little finger of her left hand. "If you break it, you'll have bad luck for the rest of your life."

Seishin was tickled by her choice of retribution; then again, he was not surprised. Seiun had a unique perspective of things _(2)_. He hooked his own finger to hers. "I promise."

Seiun smiled. "Let's go home. Uncle Seishirou's waiting." She paused and the smile became a wicked grin. "Race you!" And she bolted.

"Not fair!" Seishin yelled and ran after his adopted sibling.

* * *

"How was school today?" Subaru asked the kids as they ate dinner. His job had ended earlier than expected so he had returned home to find that Seishirou and the kids had yet to return. As a result, he decided to prepare dinner while waiting for them.

"Dish find…" Seiun mumbled around a mouthful of rice.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Seishirou instructed, helping himself to some nikuitame _(3)_.

Seiun nodded then gulped down some tea and swallowed. "Sorry."

"I made a friend." Seishin ventured. A look of interest from Seishirou and the joyful expression on Subaru's face made him blush. "He… he was nice _(4)_." He stammered.

Seishirou fought the desire to roll his eyes. Really, Seishin was far too easily embarrassed. Although he found the trait cute and extremely alluring in Subaru, he objected to it in a Sakurazuka.

_: It's not his fault:_ the rustling voice of the Tree said into his mind. _: He's had very little experience with people. His mother was rather overbearing when she wasn't drunk. : _It addedby way of explanation.

Seishirou sighed and helped himself to another ladle of soup.

"I fell asleep." Seiun added to the meager conversation. "Michihiro was boring." She stopped for a moment's thought before continuing. "And she made six mistakes in her working."

"Don't call your teacher by her name." Seishirou said absently, unsurprised that Seiun disliked her teacher. The woman was sufficient to irritate **_him_** with all his trained patience. Seiun was similar enough to dislike her and she lacked the patience Seishirou had.

Subaru, on the other hand, looked horrified. "Seishirou-san! How can you just say that? Seiun-chan," Subaru said sternly. "You must treat your elders with respect."

"If you saw her, you wouldn't say that," Seiun grumbled. "She giggles! A lot!"

Seishirou had the presence of mind to intervene before Seiun was riled up into one of her tempers. For a Sumeragi, she had an extremely short fuse. "Subaru-kun, their teacher is truly annoying. Seiun-chan, at least **_pretend_** that she is respectable. Don't be so rude."

Seiun subsided into silence and conversation ceased for a moment.

Trying to break the uncomfortable silence, Subaru spoke again, asking possibly the best question possible to pull Seiun out of her dark mood. "Did anything interesting happen today?"

Seishin stifled a smile as an image of the mob of girls running form Seiun popped into his mind. Unable to help himself, he spoke up. "Seiun scared a lot of girls today."

Both adults frowned at that revelation and directed their questions to Seiun at the same time:

"What happened?"

"What did you do?"

Subaru's worried 'what happened' clashed horribly with Seishirou's resigned tone and query.

Seiun smiled brightly. "I found a snake at school. It was so friendly." Though the animated tone did not change, the smile became a puzzled frown. "I don't know why the others didn't like it. It was so cute."

Seishirou choked when he heard the last comment Seiun made. Her words were completely unexpected. He had never known that snakes could be 'cute'. He saw them as elegant and efficient predators but **_cute_**? To make matters worse, he could tell that Seiun was serious.

"Seiun-chan…" Subaru said weakly, having choked on a mouthful of tea himself. "Most people, especially girls, don't like snakes." His words were almost identical to what Seishin had said earlier.

"But I'm a girl and I like them." If anything, Seiun's frown became more confused.

Seishirou coughed. "**_Normal_** girls don't like them." He smirked mischievously at the look of outrage on Seiun's face. "You're **_not_** normal."

"Seishirou-san!" Subaru looked and sounded horrified. "Seiun-chan, he didn't mean that…"

Seishirou cut in smoothly. "I wasn't done yet, Subaru-kun. You're not normal, both of you. You're **_special_**."

"Why?"

Seishin's timid question brought an amused smirk to Seishirou's lips. "You two are special because Subaru-kun and I are bringing you up. Isn't that right, Subaru-kun?"

Before Subaru could say anything, Seishirou pulled the onmyouji towards him and caught Subaru's lips in a swift kiss.

He heard a squawk and pulled away, to see the Sumeragi blushing and Seiun covering her eyes as well as Seishin's with her hands.

"Seishirou-san, not in front of the kids!" Subaru protested even as his blush deepened.

A 'chack!' sounded from the living room. Seishirou raised an eyebrow as he leaned forward slightly to look down the narrow hallway that linked the dining room to the living room and spotted a black shape flapping around.

"Seiun, no shikigami in the house!"

-end chapter 3-

Not **_that _**way you hentai! They're **_kids_** for crying out loud, **_kids!_**

Seiun's name means 'Star's Luck'.

Japanese food – stir fried meat.

Seishin is nine. That's too young for **_involved_** relationships.

_FINALLY! It's done! Lalalalalala! Sorry, it's one am now and I'm eyeball tired. (Too long at the screen people!) The reason I'm putting this up now is because I promised K'van that she'd see her precious Seishin up on FF. net. I know I told you guys that I had exams last time Heirs of the Clans was up but guess what? I have another round of them to go through! Last time it was college papers. Now, it's national! You'd think they'd give me a break! Anyhow, Review! I'll **try** to get the next part up when I can. Give me till mid December. I promise, more smart-ass Tree and Seiun getting into trouble. Review! Please! I beg you all. (Not on my knees, mind.)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ta-ta-ta-tata-taDA! Here's chapter 4. I'm really sorry about the slow update! I went for an unplanned holiday the day before Christmas and didn't come back till much later. Sorry, sorry, sorry! (Kowtows several times.) And then, I kinda lost track of time doing other stuff. Sorry! (Bows like Subaru.) About the reviews – I never realised that there were that many S going around until K'van pointed it out to me the day after I uploaded chapter 3. I guess I was a bit out of it. Anyhow, I was planning on asking for votes on who wants to see the teacher becoming Tree fertilizer? I know I want to. But unfortunately, K'van wants as little of her as possible in the fic. So she'll be disappearing soon. (Jumps around saying "Thank the Heavens!") _

Heirs of the Clans: Chapter 4

The second day at school differed very little from the first, other than Seishin's slight show of resistance towards Fujita, which earned him a punch to his stomach – the only possible place to hit without gaining a teacher's attention with inexplicable bruises.

When Seiun found out about it, Seishin cringed away from her, even though he knew that her anger was not directed entirely towards him. He still received a rebuke for not setting Fujita on his rear when the older boy had hit him but at least it was only a verbal assault.

Once her fuming was over, Seishin left her to seethe inwardly, knowing that it would take some time for Seiun to cool down and that his presence would only serve to remind her of the circumstances he had landed himself in.

At home, Seiun did not breathe a word about what happened, distracting Seishirou and Subaru with her complaints about the girls in class. Her complaints amused Seishirou immensely, since Seiun was voicing them with great irritation. Subaru gave Seiun a sympathetic look and told her to be thankful that she did not know his late twin Hokuto. Otherwise, she would end up being his sister's dress-up doll.

At that, Seiun shuddered in horror and quieted down.

On the third day, the war began.

* * *

"Seiun-chan, please pay attention in class. I don't like it when your attention is not on me."

When Seiun did not even turn her eyes away from the window, Michihiro rapped her knuckles on the table. "Seiun! Listen to me or I'll have to send you out of the class."

The noise seemed to snap Seiun out of the daze she had fallen into and break any control she had over her hair-trigger temper. The girl stood, walked to the board, picked up a piece of chalk and proceeded to write an alternative working next to Michihiro's. When she was done, she opened the door of the classroom, stepped outside and shut the door behind her.

During the obvious show of insolence, the entire class had remained silent, eager eyes watching the scene, unable to believe that Seiun dared to defy Michihiro so openly.

The silence was disrupted intermittently by the scratching of a pencil against paper. Then, the class-monitor as well as Michihiro's pet – Kosuke – held up a piece of paper out to Michihiro.

"Err… Sensei? Sumeragi-Sakurazuka's working is correct."

The class waited with bated breath for the imminent explosion as Michihiro scanned Seiun's working, which was several lines shorter and much easier to understand compared to her own. Blood drained from the teacher's face as she realised that there were mistakes in the working she wrote out. Then, Michihiro flushed with embarrassment and anger. Without saying anything, she exited the classroom.

Although everyone in class wanted to hear the enraged conversation that was no doubt going on outside and stretched their ears to try to catch even the slightest hint of the murmurs, they could not make much sense of them. The voices were just too soft. However, it was possible to tell that Michihiro and Seiun were getting angrier with each other. Michihiro sounded furious despite her quiet tones while everyone could hear the suppressed anger in Seiun's calmer replies.

Seishin winced. He had never heard Seiun so angry before. Her voice was much quieter than Michihiro's but if he strained, he could catch the snatches of what his 'sibling' said - none of which could be called pleasant, although Seiun stayed on the side of civility. Just barely.

"That's it!" Michihiro stormed into the classroom. "Take your bag and go to the teacher's room. I'm calling your parents."

Seiun entered, looking much more composed than her teacher. At Michihiro's words, her golden eyes sparked with anger. "Uncle Seishirou is my **_guardian_**. My parents are dead! If you want to meet them, go to hell!" She spat and stalked out of the class, her fury emanating from her, discouraging anyone from approaching.

Moments later, Michihiro left the class as well, lacking the impressive exit that Seiun had made.

"Whew…" Eiji let out a long drawn breath. "I've never known **_anyone _**who dared to stand against Michihiro like that. Not with her father being the Director of Human Resources. He's just under the Minister. Even the principal is scared of her. Your sister is **_scary_**."

Seishin nodded. "Seiun-chan is really angry and when she's really angry, she doesn't care who you are." He shook his head, looking very shaken. "I hope uncle Seishirou is in a forgiving mood." He alone in the class knew how dangerously close Michihiro was to being injured just now. Seiun's aura had blazed when she re-entered the class. The aura that usually felt 'green' and 'playful' had changed to 'blue-white ice'. It was an aura that chilled Seishin to the bone.

Therefore, when he heard a cool whisper against his mind, he jumped. It took all of his will not to scream in alarm. His magic sense was still tingling from the raw energy that had swirled around Seiun.

_: Sorry about that:_ the whispering voice said. _: I didn't realise that you were 'burned' from earlier. :_

_:' Who **are **you? ':_ Seishin thought back furiously. He was accustomed to having privacy at least in his own mind.

_: Make a guess. I'm tall, I talk to Seishirou and I have no bite as opposed to bark. Oh, I forgot to add that I produce pink blossoms all-year round. :_

_:' You're the Sakurazuka? ':_ Incredulity coloured Seishin's mental tone.

_:' Why is it that every time I introduce myself to someone new, they insist on calling me that? ':_ The Tree sounded exasperated. _: I prefer being called 'Tree-san' to 'the Sakurazuka'. It makes me sound less like an object. :_

_:' Why are you talking to me?' : _

_: Because, my dear Seishin, I felt the flare of raw energy just now and you're the only one who's available to ask. Seiun is blazing away any attempt to talk. : _The Tree paused. _: And Seishirou also wants to know the true reason why that goat of a teacher or yours called. :_

_:' Is uncle Seishirou coming? ':_

_: He'll be there soon. Until then, you'd better open your mind and let me pass what I can find about what happened over to Seishirou. :_

Trembling, Seishin did as he was told, recalling the very recent past and letting the Tree siphon the events and pass the 'replay' of what happened to Seishirou. While he disliked the mental openness, all Sakurazuka children with magical abilities were taught to trust in the Tree's discretion.

_: I must admit, I'd never have expected a child of Sumeragi blood to behave like that. Most of them are ridiculously respectful, with your 'uncle Subaru' being a prime example. Well, except for Seiun and Hokuto, that is. :_

_:' Who's Hokuto? ':_ Seishin decided that he needed a distraction.

_: A Sumeragi that Seishirou sacrificed to me a decade or so ago. She also happens to be your uncle Subaru's twin sister. :_

Seishin nearly yelped aloud, stifling it just in time. _: Then why… :_ His own mother had hated it when his father had… gone.

_: Why are the two of them still together, you mean? Simple: they love each other. :_ The Tree stopped, giving Seishin the impression that It was thinking of what to say. _: I suppose it helped when Subaru called Hokuto's spirit back after the 'event' in '99, she screamed at both of them for being idiots. She disagreed with their ways of showing affection. :_

Seishin frowned, absorbing the information given. The he announced, _: I'm confused. :_

His answer was a dry chuckle. _: I'm not surprised. The relationship Seishirou shares with his Sumeragi isn't exactly easy to understand. :_

Seishin had nothing to say to **_that_**.

_: You'd better be prepared to go home by yourself. :_ The Tree warned. _: I believe that Seiun is going to be sent home in disgrace. She isn't in the least repentant. :_

_: She was furious earlier. Michihiro talked about her parents. :_

_: I know. :_ The Tree sounded distracted. _: Got to go. Seishirou's calling me. Enjoy the rest of your day at school. :_ And Its presence vanished from Seishin's mind.

Seishin sighed gratefully and turned back to the problem sums Michihiro had set.

* * *

_: Did you tell Seishin-kun? I can't send Seiun-chan home and double back in time to pick him up. :_

_:' He can manage. How're things going on with our hot-headed Sumeragi? ':_

Seishirou let his vision drift from the grim and displeased face of Michihiro Ayako to the cold, distant expression Seiun wore_. : Not hot-headed at all. That's cold fury. If I don't get her out of here soon, I will have to erase Michihiro's memories when Seiun **really **loses her temper. Either that or I'll just kill Michihiro now. The woman plays too much on her father's influence. :_ Seishirou smirked mentally. _: It's not as if he isn't replaceable if I choose to **remove** him. She refuses to let me leave until I force Seiun to apologise. : _He left the obvious unsaid.

_: Which is as likely as getting the Sumeragi Matriarch to welcome you into her Clan with open arms. :_

_: If only the stupid woman hadn't brought up Seiun's parents… Even if I **can **get Seiun-chan to calm down, she's going to hold a grudge for a long, **long** time. To make things worse, Seiun belongs to the 'don't get mad, get even' school of thought. :_

"Sakurazuka-san, I would appreciate it if you would explain to Seiun how badly she has behaved today." Michihiro spoke pleasantly to Seishirou. "She has disrupted the class and shown disrespect."

Seishirou smiled coldly back at the presumptuous woman. Michihiro had neglected to say that Seiun had shown the class how silly the teacher was by providing a simpler way of working out the equation she had set them. That alone made his already low opinion of her drop even further. In fact, she reminded him of an assignment he had dealt with years ago. Both of them were rather hypocritical.

_: If you do kill her, make it look accidental. I don't think she'll taste good. She giggles too much. : _The Tree said with distaste._ : She'll put too much gas in my system. Then whenever I hiccup, the giggles will escape. :_

From the sudden conflict of expressions on Seiun's face, Seishirou guessed that the Tree had finally managed to 'talk' to her. His guess was confirmed when Seiun looked at him with eyes that twinkled wickedly and faked a hiccup.

In an odd way, Seishirou felt sorry for Michihiro. She did not even rate being fed to the Tree.

"Seiun-chan, even if you know what Michihiro-san teaches that doesn't give you the right to be disrespectful." Seishirou voice was stern. If Seiun was not forewarned by the Tree, she would have believed that Seishirou was truly angry. As it was, she knew that it was just pretence, a token lecture. Then, in an attempt to get the girl from repeating such a scene, Seishirou took a risk and brought up Seiun's parents. "I believe that your parents wouldn't want you to behave so badly as well."

Seiun's face grew dark at Seishirou's statement but the Sakurazuka saw the twinkle had remained in her eyes despite the serious face. "'Tou-san would have done much worse. **_He_** would have thrown a chair at the door, or something."

_: What a fun family she had. :_

_: **You** stay out of this. :_ Seishirou thought back at the Tree and managed to keep his expression to one of shock while suppressing his laughter.

_: Well, what Seiun-chan is saying certainly isn't helping the situation either. :_

Ignoring the Tree, Seishirou tried again. "Seiun-chan, I do believe that you would be better off if you do not repeat anything of this sort. **_Can_** you promise me that?"

Seiun glared at him for a moment before wilting under the stern gaze that was hidden beneath the ever present sunglasses. She sighed, raised her left hand and sketched the word for truth in the air. "I promise that I will not be disrespectful to teachers anymore." She glared Michihiro, who was looking extremely self-satisfied. Then, after a moment of thought, added, "even if the teacher doesn't deserve the respect I give."

Seishirou hid his amusement at the piercing look of annoyance Michihiro gave Seiun. He knew all too well that the second part of the promise was added simply for Michihiro's benefit. It gave Seiun a way to snipe at the teacher indirectly. However, he did wonder at her curious action of sketching the word in the air. It was not magical or he would have sensed it. Filing the thought away in a corner of his mind, he made a mental note to ask her about it later.

"Now apologise to Michihiro-san." His words earned him a baleful glare from Seiun. "Remember your promise… If you're disrespectful, you need to apologise."

Seiun sighed once more then bowed. "I'm sorry for the trouble my inappropriate behaviour has caused. I repent and offer you my apologies."

Michihiro snorted but accepted the apology, since it **_sounded_** sincere.

To Seishirou, what Seiun said was nothing more than a rehearsed speech meant to soothe Michihiro. The apology had not a whit of true repentance or sincerity in it, despite the way it sounded. It was all Seiun's good acting that made it sound real. He **_knew_** it was not because Seiun did not bow when she was truly sorry; something he had learned on the second day the girl had joined the family, since Seiun had apologised to him for being rude about having to go to school.

When they finally left the room, Seishirou shook his head. "Seiun-chan, you're impossible."

Seiun grinned back at him. "That's what 'Kaa-san used to say."

Seishirou sighed. Seiun had been dismissed for the day, seeing that their talk with Michihiro had taken quite a bit of time, so there was only an hour left before school ended. As a result, Seishirou brought Seiun to a nearby café to have a drink and some of the café's signature cakes whilst they waited for Seishin.

* * *

"Err… uncle Seishirou? Were you mad with me earlier today?" Seiun asked hesitantly as the three of them walked back to the apartment they called 'home'. "I really didn't mean to lose my temper but she was **_so_** annoying…"

"I understand. Just don't do it again." Seishirou replied. He was beginning to wonder how Subaru could **_have_** a relative like Seiun. "And no, I don't get angry about little things like this."

A sparkle appeared in Seiun's eyes. "This is little? Then what's big?"

Seishirou raised an eyebrow at Seiun's words. "Big means you do something really stupid, like getting yourself killed."

"That will make you angry?" Seiun's eyes were wide with surprise.

"Yes, because you'll upset Subaru-kun."

Both Seiun and Seishin sweatdropped.

"So other than that, we don't mean anything to you?" Seiun ventured, unsure whether she truly wanted to hear the answer.

"Should you?" Seishirou's answer was anything but comforting.

"I don't know. But you're really like 'Tou-san. Only, he wasn't as serious. He was more… funny." Seiun responded in low tones, becoming rather despondent. "I miss him."

Seishirou certainly did not expect Seiun to become moody. Then again, the girl's parents had died very recently and she barely had any time to mourn them before she had been passed into Subaru's hands. He sighed.

_: I'm getting soft in my old age. :_ He remarked to the Tree as he placed a comforting hand on Seiun's shoulder. The two children had managed to endear themselves to him in such a short time, something they would not have been able to do before he met Subaru.

_:' **Please**, if you're old, what am I? ':_ The Tree replied, sounding disgruntled_. :' You're what? Thirty-five? Thirty-six? How can you compare to me? ':_

_:' Mind telling me how **old** you are? ':_ Seishirou forced down his amusement.

_: Over a thousand, four hundred and fifty. The first Sakurazukamori was bound to me when I was in my second or third century, I believe. :_

_: You don't even **know** your exact age. But in light of the years you're experienced, I'll call you ancient. :_

A slight tug on Seishirou's sleeve redirected his attention to Seishin, whose lips were quirking up slightly. "Yes, Sei-kun?"

"You should try 'living fossil', uncle Seishirou." He smiled shyly up at his uncle.

_: You didn't… :_ Seishirou could barely restrain his laughter as he realised that the Tree had let the kids in on the mental conversation. He was also surprised that **_Seishin_** had been the one who came up with a teasing nickname for the Tree.

_:' It seemed like something that would amuse Seiun. Besides, what harm could it do? ':_ There was a pause before the Tree spoke again, sounding distinctly offended. _: I am not! You insult me, Seiun-chan. :_

Knowing that asking the Tree to relay what Seiun had said would only be denied, Seishirou spoke aloud. "What did you tell It, Seiun-chan?"

A peal of laughter greeted his question. Both Sakurazuka waited patiently for Seiun to recover, knowing that they would not get an answer until then.

"I said… said that Tree-san should be petrified. Being so old and all." She dissolved into laughter once more as the Tree replied indignantly to her comment.

_: I am **not **petrified. A petrified tree is no different from a rock. Utterly unmagical. If I were as such, you wouldn't be able to talk to me. :_

"You're still **_old_**. That's bad enough." Seiun said cheekily.

""Besides, sometimes **_I_** wish you couldn't talk anyway." Seishirou muttered. Then he grinned. "That's enough Seiun." It was easy to see Seiun's Sumeragi blood when her mood changed. She was remarkably like Hokuto when that happened.

"Alright, uncle Seishirou." Seiun grinned back at him.

* * *

Despite Seiun's resolve to pass the fourth day without any problems, everything else seemed to be set on causing her trouble.

Michihiro was now prejudiced against her and hauled her up on the slightest sign of disagreement. Minor mistakes like dropping of a book on the floor or miscalculation became attempts to 'disrupt the class'. All of which were dealt with in an exaggerated manner.

Seiun had initially borne the unceasing rebukes with good grace. Unfortunately, her patience was limited and Michihiro's words could easily, in Seiun's terms, 'frustrate a saint' and Seiun was far from being one of those exalted beings.

Seishin had managed to soothe his sister a little during break since most of the students avoided Seiun, even Fujita and his cronies. It was very rare to have a student disagreeing with Michihiro of all teachers and when Seiun to defied Michihiro openly, she inadvertently gained notoriety. So the young Sumeragi had attained a formidable reputation for being unpredictable and uncontrollable after her first 'disagreement' with her teacher, resulting in a mass shunning by the girls and evasion by most of the boys.

In the class after break, Seishin could easily that Michihiro's constant nagging at Seiun was beginning to take effect on Seiun's fraying temper. Unable to contact his sibling without agitating Michihiro further, he seized on the only option he could think of.

_:' Tree-san? Could you help me out? ':_

_:' What do you want, Seishin? ': _The Tree sounded resigned in Its reply.

_: Could you talk to Seiun a little? I think she's about to blow her top. I know she promised uncle Seishirou that she'll be good but I don't think she'll be able to hold her temper in check for much longer. :_

He heard something that sounded like a sigh from the Tree. _: Alright, I'll see what I can do. Things have really changed. I was never asked to be a babysitter before. :_ It grumbled.

Seishin failed to realise that he was smiling at the Tree's comment until Eiji asked him why he was grinning like an idiot for no reason.

* * *

Seiun was trying very hard to control herself. Michihiro's voice was shrill as she screamed at Seiun. Well, the screaming was at least tolerable. It was when she adopted that lofty, patronizing tone to point out Seiun's supposed mistakes that sorely tried the Sumeragi girl's limited patience.

_: A promise is a promise. I will **not** use 'jitsu. I **must** endure… I **must** tolerate… even if she's a pig-faced, goat-mouthed, waste of life and pile of Tree-fodder. :_ Seiun seethed. Then, as the teacher's voice rose once more, she gritted her teeth. _: Her words are as a spring breeze. They do not touch me for more than an instant… :_ Seiun chanted mentally, resorting to an oft-repeated mantra her mother used to calm herself.

_: You know, it'll probably be for the best if you get yourself sent out of class. :_ A very dry voice interrupted her chain of thoughts, rustling in her mind. _: And I've already told Seishirou that under no circumstances is he to feed me that giggling gasbag of a teacher of yours as a meal. :_

_: Nice:_ Seiun was properly appreciative of Its insult. Unfortunately, her anger rose once more in response to the patronizing whine Michihiro addressed her with. _: I'd dearly love to… :_

_: I doubt that would be allowed. :_ The Tree scolded gently, plucking the thought directly out of her mind.

_:' Hey! ':_ Seiun was now truly sidetracked from her growing fury with her teacher by embarrassment. _:' No peeking! ':_

_:' Really, that was a little too inappropriate for someone your age. However did you learn about things like that? ':_ The Tree asked, curious about the source of Seiun's dubiously un-childlike and sinisterly graphic thoughts. Nine year olds were not meant to think of gutting and flaying people they disliked. Even **_Seishirou_** was innocent at that age! Granted, it was probably due to the elegant and clean kills that his mother emphasized on but still… _: You're too vindictive for your own good. :_

_:' She deserves it! ':_

Before Seiun could lodge another protest to the Tree, Michihiro's voice cut in. "Pay attention when I'm correcting you, Seiun-chan! How are you going to be a responsible adult it you won't take criticisms properly! You must learn!"

_:' That does it! ':_

* * *

Seishin had managed to laugh off his inexplicable grin to Eiji. After all, how was he to tell Eiji that he had been talking to a Tree in his head and had asked It to talk to his adopted sister? Eiji would think he was crazy.

He risked a glance at Seiun, who was currently being ranted at Michihiro. His adopted sister seemed to be muttering something under her breath, trying to keep calm. Suddenly, her expression changed to one of astonishment and Seishin had to stifle a giggle at the shock on her face.

Shock that turned to indignation and then to anger.

_: Sorry, Seishin. Game's up. The ploy's not working. That teacher of yours knows just when to say the wrong things at the worst possible moment. Be ready for an explosion. : _The Tree warned.

Seishin just had enough time to groan mentally when Seiun really lost it.

"_**Not from you!"**_

* * *

_: Oh Seishirou… :_

_:' So how bad is it?' : _The reply was resigned and immediate.

_:' How do you always know that?' :_ The Tree sounded amused.

_: You only talk to me like that when something bad has happened. :_

_:' Would it help if I told you that very little damage was done? ':_

_:' Did you include mental trauma in that tally?' :_ Seishirou asked dryly in return.

_: Err… no. I overlooked that. :_

Seishirou heaved a sigh. _:' I suppose I should go wait by the phone? ':_

_: That would be advisable. :_ The Tree recommended just as the phone rang.

Seishirou eyed that phone distrustfully before picking it up and answering. "Yes, Sakurazuka desu. Yes. No, I'm available. About half an hour. Yes, I'll be there." With that, he hung up.

_: Spill it, what did she do this time? It hasn't even been five **days** since she's been enrolled. :_

_: From a certain point of view, it wasn't so bad. If it helps, she kept her promise not to use onmyoujitsu. :_

Seishirou's reply was dry and full of irony. _: At least we know that she can keep **some** of her promises. :_

_: It wasn't really Seiun's fault this time. That teacher of hers kept picking on her until she blew up. Imagined offences. You get the idea. She tried to rein in her temper for as long as she could. :_

_: All the same, I wish she'd at least **try **to control that temper of hers a little better. :_ Seishirou grumbled as he exited the apartment. _:' Twice in three days! ':_

_: It could have been worse… Kids these days… :_

The Tree's wry comment surprised a chuckle out of Its guardian_. : I suppose. :_ Seishirou remarked as he made his way to the school. Again.

* * *

When Seishirou arrived, he was unsurprised to see Seiun shooting deadly glares at Michihiro from across the room. The girl was sitting stiffly next to the door of the teachers' room, her posture one of righteous indignation. When Seiun spotted him, her entire face lit up. "Uncle Seishirou!"

Seishirou smirked at her, letting her know what was to before schooling his expression into one of anger and exasperation. "What did you do **_this_** time? It's the second time I've been called to see your teacher in two days!"

While Seiun wore a sullen face, her eyes twinkled back at him through his customary sunglasses. "Wasn't my fault. **_She_** started it."

"No excuses, Seiun-chan. I expected you to be better than this, blaming your misdemeanors on others!" Seishirou reprimanded.

"Sakurazuka-san," Michihiro's aggravating, patronizing words earned eyes narrowed in annoyance from Seishirou, hidden beneath the mirror shades he wore. "I'm glad you came."

"I came as soon as I could. What has Seiun done this time?" Even to himself, Seishirou sounded convincingly like a worried parent.

"Please, have a seat," Michihiro spoke as she indicated the chairs placed opposite her, all of which were conveniently far from where Seiun was. "It wouldn't do for us to discuss this while standing."

"Very well." Seishirou took a seat. "Seiun-chan, what are you waiting over there for? Sit!" He took mild satisfaction in the disgruntled look that flashed over Michihiro's face when Seiun took a seat beside him. Irritating woman.

"She has damaged school property, displayed insubordination and has repeatedly disrupted the class today." Michihiro said with a trace of malice. "I would have hoped that she would have repented after our lat meeting but it appears that nothing has changed. She is not in the least sorry about it."

Seishirou glanced at Seiun, who now wore a look of intense cynicism. "I apologise for Seiun's behaviour and I'll replace anything she has damaged, Michihiro-sensei." He said with a nod.

"Please, call me Ayako." Michihiro smiled flirtatiously at him.

_:' Why is it that women like her always seem to flirt with me?':_ Seishirou sighed.

_: I should think that it has something to do with your face. :_ The Tree snickered by way of reply.

_: Thank you, I didn't know you thought of me that way. :_ Seishirou answered, adding a mental image of coyly batting eyes. And was rewarded almost instantaneously with the Tree's sputter.

Once It was done sputtering, the Tree was about to counter Seishirou's remark when It read another's thoughts and cut Its words off to say an urgent warning instead. _: You'd better keep your eye on Seiun. Her eyes are as good as yours. :_

Seishirou, used to the Tree's cryptic warnings, took a glance at the suddenly quiet Sumeragi girl beside him and was surprised by the anger he saw on her face.

Seiun's eyes were fixed on her teacher, almost glowing with threat, a promise of menace yet to be unleashed should Michihiro continue her unseemly behaviour. Seishirou had no doubt that his presence was the only reason why Michihiro had not been subjected to Seiun's temper.

_: 'What's she so angry about?' :_ Seishirou shot the query at his ever-present companion. _: She wasn't so angry before. :_

_: She's angry because her teacher is hitting on you. :_ The Tree was surprised at what It gleaned from Seiun's mind. For a young girl, she knew quite a number of non-standard things.

_: 'Oh?' :_ The reply was filled with mild amusement and curiosity.

_: She promised herself that she would protect your Sumeragi in her mother's place. :_

Seishirou raised a mental eyebrow._ : 'What does that have to do with me?' :_

_: Err… :_ The Tree sounded bemused. _: She sees you as someone important to her uncle Subaru; therefore, Seiun's angry at that gasbag before you because she's trying to take you away from your Sumeragi. In fact:_ the Tree paused for effect. _: She believes that you **belong** to her uncle. :_

Seishirou choked, earning a curious glance from Seiun. He shook his head slightly, letting her know that he was fine.

"Sakurazuka-san, I hope that you'll take Seiun-chan into hand. She's not interacting well with the rest of the class and is only tolerated by us teachers. I hope you'll be able to correct her behaviour." Michihiro was eyeing Seishirou's hands speculatively, realising that Seishirou did not wear a wedding ring. "Perhaps your **_wife_** should be stricter."

Seishirou raised an eyebrow at her audacity. He knew that she was interested in him but the subtlety she practised was as unnoticeable as an oncoming car. He had an acknowledged, if unknown partner and he was not even showing any interest in her. Annoyed, he smiled coldly at her, expressing his displeasure. "I'm afraid that Seiun's actions are due to indulgence in my part."

Michihiro's hands flew to her mouth, blushing slightly; an artful display of embarrassment, Seishirou noted sourly. "I'm so sorry. I assumed too much."

"It's alright, a common mistake," Seishirou replied, his smile fixed on his face. He placed a warning hand on Seiun's shoulder, preventing her from doing some serious damage to her teacher. Now was not the time for that. _: Subaru-kun's much cuter than you are when he blushes:_ he added silently. _: Like I would even consider you suitable in the first place. :_

_: Yes, don't we all know that. You like prefer them to be young and innocent. :_

Seishirou raised a mental eyebrow. _: You make me sound like a paedophile. :_ He said, sounding injured.

The Tree snorted in reply. _: Can it. You're the one who sleeps with a Sumeragi nine years younger. :_

Seishirou chuckled._ : It was mutual attraction. :_

_: Sure… :_ The Tree said. _: Whatever you say, Seishirou. Err… : _The Tree's teasing ended abruptly.

_: 'What?' :_ Seishirou caught onto the sudden lapse instantly, although he still made polite conversation with Michihiro.

_: You know that little stunt the teacher pulled? Well, Seiun is **seriously** contemplating murder now. :_

At the Tree's warning, Seishirou's gaze flicked over to Seiun for a moment. And Seishirou made a split-second decision to begin searching for a school for Seiun to transfer to. The girl looked about ready to spit fire.

"May I know the sequence of events that led to this… unfortunate situation happening?" Seishirou asked, wanting to distract Seiun; or at least direct her anger in another, less deadly direction. He doubted the girl would be able to deal with her conscience later even if she **could** go through with killing Michihiro. Her psyche was not up to that just yet, since Seiun was, despite her personality differences, still basically a Sumeragi at heart.

"Seiun disrupted my class several times, then, when I reprimanded her, she tore out the pages of her textbook and threw it at me! She has damaged school property!" Michihiro's voice rose with her resentment of the disrespect.

"Uncle Seishirou **_bought_** the damned textbook. If it's school property, I'll eat my ofuda with a pot of ink."

Seishirou stifled a snicker when he heard the inappropriate, if rather pointless remark Seiun muttered in response to Michihiro's shrill description of her actions. The girl was Subaru's utter opposite in manners. "Seiun, you promised to respect your teachers."

_: That wouldn't be good for her digestive system, you know. :_ The Tree added unhelpfully.

Seiun glared defiantly at Seishirou for a moment before drooping. "I'm sorry I broke my promise, uncle Seishirou."

"And?"

Seiun looked truly sorry. "I lost my temper."

"That part was obvious." Seishirou's words made Seiun wince.

"I can only forgive so much, Sakurazuka-san. This will be the second warning. There will be no third unless... special concessions are made." At that, Michihiro eyed Seishirou suggestively.

"If that is the case, then, perhaps I should start looking for another school for you, Seiun-chan." Seishirou addressed his words to the sullen-looking girl next to him, making it clear that he was not interested in Michihiro's offer.

"That will be very difficult, you know," Michihiro replied, anger beginning to spark in her eyes as she tried to penetrate the mirror shades Seishirou wore. "Seiun's record won't be spotless now."

"It will not be impossible. I thank you for looking after Seiun and I apologise for all the troubles she's caused you." Seishirou smiled and stood, giving the annoying woman no chance to reply. "Come on, Seiun-chan, we're leaving."

Michihiro sputtered in indignation at the way Seishirou successfully rebuffed and dismissed her. "You'll regret this."

"I doubt I will, good day, sensei."

Once the door was closed, Seishirou sighed. "You don't seem to be capable of keeping out of trouble, Seiun-chan."

"It wasn't **_my_** fault!" Seiun grumbled. "She's the one causing it. She picked on me the whole day!"

"You know, as a Sumeragi, you should be familiar with the concepts of patience and tolerance." Seishirou answered lightly, but in tones that brooked no disagreements. "Patience is necessary for many things in life, especially in onmyoujitsu."

He got a disbelieving stare of surprise. "'Kaa-san said the exact same thing." Seiun said, her hazel eyes wide. "Word for word."

Seishirou chuckled. "It happens sometimes. Your mother sounds like a most interesting woman. A pity I didn't get to meet her."

Seiun smiled impishly. "She also said that 'patience is meant for things and tolerance is meant for family'."

"Interesting way of putting things." Seishirou smirked. "Makes me wish that you **_are_** a blood-relative of mine, for tolerance's sake."

"Are we going to wait for Seishin again?" Seiun decided that a change of subject was more strategic than trying to get the best of Seishirou.

"No. It'll be another four hours before school ends." Seishirou answered. "I doubt you'll be able to wait that long in the same café." His tone became rather long-suffering although it retained an element of amusement. "Couldn't you have lost your temper two hours later? We could have enjoyed some cakes then."

"Michihiro doesn't have a lesson later on in the day." Seiun replied, a crooked smile forming on her face.

"And that gives you a right to disrupt her lesson?"

"It wasn't my fault she saw me in trouble as a way for you to 'visit'." Seiun defended.

Seishirou had no problem distilling the meaning of Seiun's words despite the peculiar sentence structure._ : She's very astute for someone her age, isn't she:_ He remarked to their silent observer.

_: Yeah, she doesn't miss much. :_

"Come on, Seiun-chan. Let's go home and wait for Subaru-kun."

* * *

"Seiun-**_chan_**! How could you do that to a teacher? How could you behave like that?" Subaru groaned once Seiun had recounted the day's events, in minute detail.

"She was being unreasonable, uncle Subaru." Seiun argued, trying to defend her actions.

"She's a teacher!" Subaru countered. "You're supposed to respect them, not throw things at them!"

"She was picking on me!" Seiun fired back. "I didn't even throw a whole **_book_** at her! Just a few**_ pages_**!"

"Not very helpful, Seiun-chan." Seishirou's calm voice cut both of them off. Unsurprisingly, neither of them heard him enter the apartment with Seishin in tow, returning from picking the boy up at school. "Calm down, Subaru-kun. It's not as bad as you think."

"Not as bad… Seishirou-san!" Subaru sounded thoroughly annoyed. "No one else in my family ever caused so much trouble!"

"You never met my dad…" Seishirou heard Seiun mutter.

"Uncle Subaru?" A timid hand tapped Subaru's arm. When Subaru looked down, he saw wide green eyes that almost mirrored his own when he was younger. Seishin looked intimidated by Subaru's display of temper. "It really wasn't Seiun's fault."

Subaru threw up his hands in frustration. "You're all against me!"

"Subaru-kun, under the circumstances, eyewitness accounts do not lie."

Subaru drooped. "I give up."

"I'll start looking for another school for them. I doubt that Seiun-chan's teacher will be able to get over her dislike for Seiun-chan." Seishirou said comfortingly.

Seiun nodded, her expression serious. "She was… **_looking_** at uncle Seishirou!" She added indignantly.

Subaru looked confused at Seiun's choice of words and directed a quizzical look at his love for an explanation.

Seishirou had a bland expression on his face. "Her teacher's been provoking Seiun to have an excuse to draw me to school." The blandness gave way to irritation and rarely displayed distaste. "She's been flirting with me at every possible opportunity and tried to use her father's influence to threaten Seiun-chan's reputation at school."

Subaru's eyes grew wide. "What? How can she do that?"

"She tried to." A smug smile appeared on Seishirou's face. "It's a pointless attempt. Her father may be a Director but he isn't irreplaceable. The Sakurazukamori on the other hand, is."

Subaru rolled his eyes. "Seishirou, you are not to go and murder her father. He's not involved with this!"

"Yet." Seiun added darkly, and received a glare from Subaru.

"He's not a contract." Seishirou agreed with a sigh. "He's an honest official with clean records even if his daughter's playing on his authority." When Seiun **_and_** Seishin looked beseechingly at him, he shook his head, inwardly marveling how Michihiro had even managed to rouse the animosity of the peaceful Seishin. "Believe me, I checked."

Subaru collapsed onto the sofa. "Why do we always seem to attract trouble?"

"Because we're together?" A glint of mischief and something else sparkled in Seishirou's good eye. His thin lips curved into a wicked smirk.

"Seishirou-san!"

"Now, Subaru-kun, I've told you this dozens of times already. There's no need to call me so formally."

"Stop trying to change the subject! And I can call you whatever I like. You're the one who keeps calling me 'Subaru-kun'!"

Seishin opened his mouth to try to mediate the growing argument when Seiun nudged him. Wide, verdant eyes took in her shushing movements and grew confused. "Seiun-chan, they're fighting!" He protested in an undertone.

Seiun shook her head. "They aren't. Uncle Seishirou's just teasing uncle Subaru." Then, as Seishirou pulled Subaru close for a passionate kiss, Seiun clapped a hand over her eyes with a yelp. "He's **_really_** teasing uncle Subaru. I'll be in my room!" With that, Seiun spun around and bolted for her room.

"Don't shut the door! Wait for me!" A frantic and embarrassed Seishin was only a few moments slower.

A blushing Subaru moaned into the kiss, forgetting about their audience until he heard the door of the kids' room slam shut. He pushed Seishirou away, breaking the kiss with a gasp, his face truing an even darker shade of red. "Seishirou-san! Stop! Why must you always do something like that in front of the kids!"

Seishirou smirked at the infuriated Sumeragi. "They're not here **_now_**."

"Seishirou-san!" Subaru could feel his annoyance, mortification and resolve dissolving as Seishirou claimed his lips once more. "The… kids! What… about di-dinner?" He gasped.

By now, Seishirou was already leading the Sumeragi towards their bedroom. "Seiun knows… how to order take… out." He answered, between kisses. Then, the two of them vanished into their bedroom and the door slammed shut.

* * *

"See, I managed to be a good girl today." Seiun beamed at Seishin during break. "I didn't get scolded for the whole morning!"

Seishin smiled wryly back in return. "That's because Michihiro-sensei doesn't have a lesson in the morning. Her class is after break, in the afternoon."

Seiun sweatdropped and drooped. "You had to remind me."

"You promised uncle Seishirou this morning that you wouldn't make Michihiro-sensei angry." Seishin pointed out.

Seiun sighed. "True…"

"…zuka!" The shout interrupted their conversation.

Seishin started, an expression of fear coming over his face. "Seiun-chan, I-I gotta go."

"Seishin…" Seiun began warningly.

Seishin gave a wan smile. "It's better not to give them any more reasons to beat me up."

"I guess." Seiun sounded skeptical as she watched her brother run towards the source of the shout, her hazel eyes dark.

* * *

"Well, look who showed up?" An unpleasant sneer split Fujita's lips. "My little runner. I heard your daddy showed up yesterday. Did you say anything to him?"

Seishin shook his head.

"Good boy. Why didn't you come when I called you?"

"I-I was with Seiun."

Fujita chuckled nastily. "So you're saying that your sister's more important than I am?"

"N-no…"

"Fujita, his sister's the one who… Michihiro…" one of Fujita's fellow bullies – Seishin knew him as Mori – whispered in his leader's ear.

"Really?" Fujita looked slightly amused. "It's sad that your sister's the only one who's brave enough to do that. It looks like she's the only good, strong person in your family. Odd, isn't it? How some genes don't breed through?"

"We aren't blood related…" Seishin murmured under his breath. The snide remark sounded out of place coming from him. It was not his usual course of action, being naturally shy. He summed it up to being around Seiun for too long. She was rubbing off on him.

"Talking back, eh?" The taunting voice jolted Seishin out of his thoughts. "Well, we'll just have to train you out of that."

"Ah, I'm sorry…" Seishin barely had time to say before Fujita pushed him onto the ground.

"Shut up!" The bully said gleefully. Fujita looked pleased to get a reason to beat Seishin up. He was starting to get tired of the quiet boy. "You talked back!" He leered at Seishin, then kicked the younger boy brutally in the stomach.

"All Seishin could do was curl up tightly into a ball as the first kick became the signal for the rest of the boys to lay into him. His six tormenters rained blows on him. He felt punches, kicks and slaps landing on his sides, back and legs. Distantly, he knew that they were still avoiding his face because they did not want parents to get involved.

_: Fight back, Seishin. I didn't choose you for your level of tolerance, you know. :_ The Tree sounded angry. _: I can't intervene. They're too young to be able to withstand even the lightest bit of magic I can hit them with. I don't think you want to explain to your teacher how you ended up being surrounded by six dead former students. :_

_: I can't… : _Seishin cried. _: They're too… strong… :_

_: 'Never mind, help is on its way!' :_

Seishin hardly had time to register the remark when the blows stopped abruptly. The jumble of voices he heard were of no help in identifying the owners either. That is, until he realised that one voice in particular, sounded very polite and pleasant. Polite and pleasant in a way that made goosebumps rise on his skin. It was familiar, very familiar. He knew the owner of **_that_** voice very well.

"Seiun-chan?" Seishin managed to croak as he opened his eyes.

Seiun's welcome visage smiled warmly back at him. "Oh good, you're alright, Seishin. Now ignore the noises for a bit, ok?" Then she turned to the six bullies. "Seishin is too nice to put you all on your backsides so I guess I'll have to do it for him."

"Listen, _girl_," Fujita began derisively. "Leave and we'll leave you whole. Our business is only with your brother."

"That's the wrong thing to say." Seiun replied calmly – deadly calm. "The point of this should be if I leave **_you _**whole."

"What! Get her!" Fujita advanced on Seiun angrily, to receive a well-placed kick on his face.

"You're nothing but a bunch of bullies, picking on younger people." Seiun spoke softly as she evaded punches and tripped up another two bullies.

When one of the bullies doubled up in pain due to an unintentional kick between his legs, Seiun smiled mockingly. "Did that hurt? How about this?" And slammed her small fist into his face, sending the older boy crashing to the ground.

The girl did not give any of the six bullies a chance to fight back. She seemed everywhere, hitting any weak points she saw. Any she caught trying to get up, she sent back to the dirt with measured kicks and punches, although the most vicious blows were reserved for Fujita. Once, when the lead bully took a swing at her, Seiun grabbed his arm and delivered a brutal elbow to it, making Fujita collapse, screaming in pain.

"There." Seiun stopped and dusted herself. "How does it feel to be picked on instead?" She paused as she looked at the downed boys and sweatdropped. "You can't answer me, can you?" She asked the groaning, whimpering boys.

Giving up, she went and helped Seishin up. "You ok?"

"Seiun-chan," Seishin sounded horrified. "What did you do to them?"

The answer was simple. "I showed them what they did to you."

Seishin covered his eyes. "We're in big trouble."

* * *

Seishirou was not caught by surprise when the phone rang in the middle of the day. In fact, he was surprised that it took so long for a call to come through. He shook his head in resignation and amusement. "Hello, Sakurazuka desu. Yes, speaking. Seiun did what? I see. Very well, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Seishirou? Who was that?" Subaru came out of their shared study, where he had been doing research involving one of his jobs.

"The school." Seishirou was smiling wryly.

"What did Seiun-chan do this time?" Subaru sounded dismayed.

"We'd best get over there and find out." Seishirou said, holding out the Sumeragi's coat.

"Is she really a Sumeragi?" Subaru groaned as he shrugged on the cloth. "None of us are this much trouble."

"She sure isn't a Sakurazuka. We tend to keep a low profile at school." Seishirou answered, bemused.

* * *

When Seishirou and Subaru arrived at the school's waiting room, there were several other parents there as well. Most of the mothers were trying to soothe crying boys while all the fathers looked stern.

"Well, something serious happened." Seishirou remarked as Michihiro's face came into view. "Here she is." He said in resigned tones and plastered a look of worry on his face.

"Sakurazuka-san! I'm glad you're here!" Michihiro fluttered towards Seishirou the instant she saw him. "Your children are behaving terribly!" She paused as she saw Subaru standing nest to the taller Sakurazuka. She stared at him appreciatively for several seconds –much to Seishirou's displeasure- before addressing Subaru. "May I know who you are? You're not any of the six-graders relatives, are you?"

"I'm Sumeragi Subaru. I'm Seiun's guardian." Subaru bowed slightly and Michihiro gasped in shock.

"You… you are…"

Seishirou smirked as he stepped forward, delighted to see Michihiro acting like a landed carp. "Subaru-kun and I are co-guardians for Seiun and Seishin. He is my spouse."

Michihiro stared for another second before giving an incoherent shriek and running out of the room, much to the surprise of many parents.

Subaru blinked. "You didn't have to do that, Seishirou."

"It was a good way to get her off my back." Seishirou grinned back at his beloved.

"Uncle Seishirou! Uncle Subaru!" Seiun's unforgettable shout drew both Seishirou's and Subaru's attention immediately.

Seishirou raised his eyebrows when he realised that she was being escorted by principal Kai, with Seishin following a little way behind. "What happened?"

"Are you her guardians?" The man said tiredly. When Seishirou nodded, the principal waved them into a separate room.

"Seiun got into a fight." The principal said without preamble. "I will not say it was unprovoked because the boys she fought with were older and known bullies. They were beating up your other ward, Seishin and Seiun jumped in to defend him."

Subaru looked worried. "How badly hurt are you?" He asked Seishin, who looked ashamed of himself.

Seishin shook his head. "Not very badly." He whispered.

"And Seiun?" When Subaru looked apprehensively at Seiun, she shook her head.

"I wasn't even scratched." She replied.

Seishirou, upon observing their conversation, turned to the principal. "If that's the case, then I believe the question is who badly were the others hurt?"

The principal looked mournfully at Seishirou. "You are aware that some of the others' parents might ask you for compensation? Because the list of damage is quite long. Of the six boys, all have extensive bruising over their bodies; four of them have black eyes; one has lost teeth; another," here, principal Kai smiled wanly. "Is likely to be err… productively impaired for some time to come; and finally, the leader of these bullies has a broken arm."

Both Seishirou and Subaru blinked. "That's a lot of damage. What did you do them?" Seishirou posed his question to Seiun.

Seiun looked rather defiant. "They were hitting Seishin. Six of them! I couldn't let them do that… so I… err… gave them a taste of their own medicine… I hit them too… err… except I hit them really… hard."

"I see."

Principal Kai sighed. "Under normal circumstances, we simply suspend the culprits for a week. However, considering the extent of the damage done this time, I'm afraid we cannot do that. I hope you understand, Sakurazuka-san, Sumeragi-san. There is no way I can keep Seiun in this school without facing repercussions from the other parents. Especially with two of the bullies having parents on the Parents' Association itself."

"We understand, Principal." Seishirou responded. "In fact, after the past few days, I have already been looking out for a school to transfer Seiun to."

The principal looked decidedly grateful, as if a great weight had been lifted of his shoulders. "Thank you! I'll make sure that Seiun's records are not too badly affected by this… fiasco."

"No, we are indebted to you, Principal." Subaru stood and bowed.

"You're too gracious," Kai said as he too stood and bowed in return. "It is I who am in your debt."

"How long do you think those two going to do that?" Seiun whispered to Seishin. "They look funny."

Seishirou's sharp ears caught their conversation and he added in an undertone. "You are incorrigible, Seiun-chan. At least be polite to your principal. He's letting you get off lightly."

"I know, uncle Seishirou." Seiun whispered back. "And he's nice."

"We apologise for the trouble Seiun has caused." Seishirou said politely to Kai.

"Oh, not at all. She's a bright student, just as Seishin is a very courteous one. It's my loss that they have to leave." Kai bowed slightly. "I understand that they have… personality clashes with their form teacher."

"It will be resolved without Seiun being in Michihiro-sensei's presence. I thank you once again." Seishirou smiled at the principal as Subaru bowed one final time before they left the room.

"You two can't stay out of trouble, can you?" Subaru groaned as they left the school building.

"I'm sorry, uncle Subaru." Seishin hung his head.

"It's alright. I already did the paperwork this morning." Seishirou smirked at a startled Subaru. "Even if Seiun didn't get herself in trouble, you two would have transferred out anyway."

Subaru found his voice. "Why? How?"

Seishirou smirked. "I got sick of their teacher ogling at me. I wasn't sure if I could resist the temptation of killing her after a few more 'parent-teacher meetings'. And, if she even tries flirting with my Subaru-kun," Seishirou's tone grew dark although his words remained pleasant. "I very much doubt she'll live to see the sunrise."

"Seishirou-san!" Subaru protested, blushing slightly.

"Subaru-kun is mine!" Seishirou declared gaily as he wrapped an arm around the Sumeragi's waist and gave Subaru a light kiss.

"Get a room!"

"Chack!" A black raven agreed as it circled over Subaru's and Seishirou's heads.

-end chapter 4-

_I'm sorry for taking so long with this chapter! It took longer than I expected to type! I'm really sorry! (K'van is already bonking me on the head, just so that you know.) Please, please, please review! I put a lot of thought into this chapter. (Weeps and bows, holding a box labeled 'reviews'.) Review please! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Yay! Chapter 5 is finally done. I know this is a short chapter and it's been a really long time since I posted a new chappie but I've been busy. I hope this short one lives up to your expectations and rest assured, this fic is going to be going on. I just have to squash my brains for new ideas.._

_iNsAnEbEl: You have your request. Seiun and Seishin will be going to Clamp Campus, although the school life details will be in another chapter. _

_Tink: Actually, the names of the kids are actual Japanese names, if rather rare. And I'm glad that you bothered to follow my fic here from Clampesque._

_Redrose Moon: Thank you for your support._

Heirs of the Clans: Chapter 5

"Seishirou, can I use the study tomorrow?" Subaru requested as he stuck his head out of the bathroom, a damp towel on his head. "Seiun-chan needs to start her training."

Seishirou looked up from the book he was reading, an amused smile on his lips. "Would you like me to sit in? Seiun-chan's shikigami isn't what I would call 'controlled'. I'm inclined to believe that about the rest of her onmyoujitsu until I actually see it myself."

A faint frown crossed Subaru's features as he considered Seishirou's words. "I shouldn't think she'd cause that much trouble…"

Seishirou smirked as he ran an admiring gaze over the half-naked body of the Sumeragi. It was a sight he would never tire of. "It wouldn't necessarily be intentional, Subaru-kun."

"Fine, have it your way, Seishirou-san." Subaru rolled his eyes. "Just be careful when you train Seishin tonight."

Seishirou raised an eyebrow, a slightly offended look on his face. "Surely you don't think that Seishin could hurt **_me_**?"

Subaru shook his head, sending a splatter of water droplets over the bedroom floor. "I'm not worried about you, Seishirou-san. I'm worried that you'll scare Seishin off onmyoujitsu for life."

"Does that mean you don't care for me, Subaru-kun?" Seishirou's expression turned into one of hurt – and barely managed to dodge the towel thrown at him.

Subaru wore a look of tired amusement. "Seishirou, that ceased being funny a long time ago."

Seishirou straightened his expression almost immediately, knowing that he had touched a raw, if healing nerve, indirectly reminding Subaru of the year of the Bet and its conclusion with Hokuto's death. "I'm sorry, Subaru-kun. I shouldn't have done that." Seishirou spoke softly as he rose from his seat and strode forward to pull Subaru into an embrace.

Subaru relaxed into the warm hug. "I guess that I should be used to it by now."

"Uncle Seishirou!"

The shrill cry from the living room was frantic and had both adults rushing out of the bedroom at once.

Both Subaru and Seishirou skidded to a halt in front of the living room as they took in the chaotic situation.

Seiun's raven shikigami was crouching beneath the glass table, cawing furiously as a pale grey falcon screeched at it from its perch above the table. Seiun was trying to help her raven by swatting at the falcon with a lightly charged ofuda while Seishin was chanting a spell to dismiss the falcon. Needless to say, the spell failed.

"Enough!" Seishirou silenced the room, including the shikigami with the single word, summoning up a ward that separated raven from falcon with a sudden gesture.

Instantly, the raven scuttled out from under the table and dashed towards its ofuda-wielding champion, squawking its distress whilst the falcon keened its frustration and defiance at the barrier, flapping its wings in a display of thwarted rage.

Seishirou sighed. "Is that your falcon, Seishin-kun?" He didn't need a reply. One look at the terrified guilt on the boy's face was sufficient. He sighed again. "When did you acquire a shikigami, Seishin?"

"I...I-I… err…" Seishin blushed deeply as he stared at the ground. "I-I learned from... my father taught me." He finished miserably.

"And why did you summon it now?" Seishirou inquired.

"I-I wanted to... to practise, in case… you wanted me to summon it tonight." Seishin stuttered.

Subaru stifled the urge to press his thumbs against his temples.

:I would have asked you to summon it tonight, Seishin-kun." Seishirou confirmed, idly wondering why he **_still_** terrified his nephew. "Didn't you realise that summoning your shikigami the same time Seiun's shikigami is around would result in a fight, considering that they are of different classes(1)? And to make things worse, you didn't introduce them to each other as allies. In fact, I'm surprised that you didn't remember to do that, Seiun-chan."

Seiun blinked at the sudden change of subject and blushed. "Ano, I … err… forgot about that."

_: That explains a lot, you know. :_ The Tree pointed out unhelpfully.

"Well, since you're so eager to start lessons, meet me in the study in half an hour, Sei-kun." Seishirou ignored the Tree entirely.

"Uncle Seishirou?" Seishin ventured softly. "Are you angry with me?" The boy looked altogether too much like Subaru did at a younger age.

"No. I'm not angry with you." Seishirou reassured the stricken boy. "You two just need to work on your oversights."

"Yes, uncle Seishirou." The kids chorused before they vanished into their room.

"You know," Seishirou began conversationally as he accepted the mug of tea that Subaru handed him silently. "I'm beginning to wonder if having them sent to Clamp Campus was a good thing. Seishin never took this much initiative with onmyoujitsu before he went there."

Subaru rolled his eyes in mock exasperation. "You of all people should know that initiative is a good thing. Besides, we get less than half the trouble with Seiun at Clamp Campus than at the school they used to go to. And," Subaru finished decisively. "They're getting good reports."

Seishirou snickered. "That's because they're in the Rijicho's good books." His tone was full of amusement. "Seiun charmed the shoes off Imonoyama when you enrolled them."

Subaru shot a pained look at the older man. "It's still no excuse for teasing Takamura-san."

Seishirou chuckled. "It wasn't my fault that he tensed up the moment he heard you introduce me."

Subaru grimaced. "He's Nokoru-san's bodyguard. Can you blame him for being wary in the presence of Japan's most feared assassin?"

"Not really." Seishirou replied, unperturbed. "Although the expression on his face when you told him we were… involved was priceless."

Subaru winced at the reminder. He remembered that day all too well.

_**Flashback**_

"Sumeragi-san, it's good to see you again." Imonoyama Nokoru, current Rijicho of Clamp Campus said brightly as he welcomed Sumeragi Subaru, Thirteenth Head of the Sumeragi Clan into the decorated, yet ironically, functional-looking office. "I haven't heard from you since before your battle at Rainbow Bridge. All of us feared the worst when we saw the bridge collapse." Without batting an eye, Nokoru ushered Subaru and Seishirou into comfortable chairs as his friends and bodyguards, Takamura Suoh and Ijyuin Akira took their customary places behind him. "It's good to finally know that you're well. Also, you look much better. May I have the name of the person who aided you so? Nekoi-san has often told me of your lack of appetite when you were living with the other Seals."

Seishirou stood and extended his hand to Nokoru with a charming smile. "That would be me. Sakurazuka Seishirou at your service."

Immediately, both Subaru and Seishirou saw Suoh tense, the bodyguard's long fingers straightening to allow the smooth transition of the daggers he surely kept up his sleeves down to his palms. A faint whisper of "Sakurazukamori…" from the Takamura heir's lips told them that Seishirou's alternate identity had been exposed.

"Don't worry," Seishirou smirked at the edgy bodyguard. "Far too many people prefer the Rijicho of Clamp Campus alive."

"Seishirou!" Subaru blushed and glared at his smirking partner. "I'm sorry, Imonoyama-san, Takamura-san."

"It's alright, Sumeragi-san." A fan appeared out of nowhere, flipping open before Nokoru's face. "I'll take it as a compliment that people don't want me dead."

"Rijicho!" Suoh's protest was waved off by the same fan, which now had the word 'Daijoubu!' written on it in bright red.

"So what brings the Sumeragi Clan Head and the Sakurazukamori to see me on the same day?" Imonoyama's expression switched from jovial to serious. "If it involves both of you working together, it must mean severe trouble for Japan's spirituality, since you two are the ones governing the balance of that aspect."

"I'm afraid that your deduction is incorrect, Imonoyama-san." Seishirou smirked as Nokoru raised an eyebrow. "The reasons for Subaru-kun and I to be here do not involve Japan's current spirituality. Or rather, it would only involve Japan's spirituality in future terms."

"Oh?" Nokoru's fan flipped over to the other side, revealing a question mark. "I confess, you've piqued my interest. Why else would the Sakurazukamori and the Sumeragi Clan Head approach us, here at Clamp Campus? It must be of great importance for both of you to be working together."

"Suffice to say, we wish to enroll our two children in Clamp Campus." Seishirou smiled charmingly upon seeing the startled look on Nokoru's face. Of course, the astounded expressions of the Rijicho's two aides only added to his amusement.

"**_Your_** children?" Suoh looked disbelieving. "Since when do the Sumeragi and Sakurazuka enroll in the same school together on **_purpose_**?"

"Technically it was, as of two weeks ago." Seishirou said thoughtfully. Then he smirked. "Especially when they'll be enrolled as siblings."

Subaru blushed as he saw Akira's and Suoh's jaws drop. Even Nokoru looked stunned.

"Do your clan members know… about this arrangement?" Nokoru ventured, trying to be delicate.

"Would walking in on us count?" Seishirou smirked, and watched as the faces around him turned various shades of red, with Subaru's being the darkest.

"Seishirou-san!"

"I do not want to know…" Suoh was shaking his head in mortification.

"I agree. Sakurazuka-san, that was more information than necessary." Nokoru was fanning his face, as though he could wave away his embarrassment.

"Then it is best that we discuss what we came here to discuss." Seishirou said reasonably, his voice smooth.

"Very well. Is it possible for me to meet with your children?" Before I consider their enrollment?" Nokoru was, as usual was the peacekeeper. However, he did want to see the children. He wondered what they would be like, being brought up by the leaders of two clans with obvious rivalry.

"Of course, we left them in the reception area, downstairs." Seishirou smirked and stood. "I'll just go get them."

Subaru stood abruptly. "I'll go with you, Seishirou." He did not want to be subjected to the questions he knew that Takamura would fire at him the moment Seishirou left the room.

The three men in change of Clamp Campus could only stare at the retreating backs of both Sumeragi and Sakurazuka, left to wonder how two such unlikely people had gotten together. While all of them knew that the Sumeragi Head had some form of contact with the infamous and opposing assassin in his past, none of them had any idea how close the two actually were and having the facts laid out plainly – too plainly when it came to the exact relationship the two shared – was shocking, to say the least.

As they waited, Nokoru idly speculated. "What do you think Sakurazuka-san's child will be like? Sumeragi-san's child will be adopted from his family since he is… otherwise involved, so there should be no trouble there since the Sumeragis tend to be very proper people."

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, Rijicho." Suoh said grimly. "I vote that we keep a close eye on the Sakurazuka and his kid."

"Come on, Suoh, he can't be that bad." Nokoru laughed. "I'm quite sure that someone with the reputation of the Sakurazukamori knows how to keep a low profile."

"That's what I'm worried about. And I'm **_still_** going to keep my eyes open." Suoh said by way of reply.

Whatever argument that might have started between Nokoru and his long-time bodyguard was cut off as the door to the office opened to reveal the odd family they were discussing.

Subaru stood beside a small boy who was looking around timidly and appearing awed by the austere splendor of the room. The moment the boy's green eyes met Nokoru's scrutiny, he tried to hide behind the Sumeragi Head and the boy on his other side. At that, Nokoru smiled, trying to reassure the shy child.

Suoh, on the other hand, was eyeing the boy standing next to the Sakurazukamori warily, not liking the way how the child had glanced around the room. The contemplative gaze could have just been simple curiosity but the trained bodyguard knew better. Suoh could envision the child taking note of each and every weakness he could exploit to break into the room.

Akira was thoughtfully observing the same boy Suoh was watching with such prejudice. The child next to the man who had introduced himself as Sakurazuka Seishirou was triggering all his inner alarms with the way he examined the room with glancing but intense, sweeping look; taking stock of what was valuable and what was not, reminding him keenly of a thief.

"Are these your boys, Sumeragi-san, Sakurazuka-san?" Nokoru said genially, to grow confused when Subaru choked and flushed while Seishirou smirked. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Seiun-chan here," Seishirou laid a hand on the golden-eyed child's head. "Is a girl."

Nokoru blinked. "My apologies," he smiled at the grinning girl. "I should have known better than to suppose that you were a boy."

The girl waved away his words without much concern. "You're not the first and I don't think you'll be the last," she glanced briefly at Seishirou and her grin seemed to become more mischievous. "Imonoyama-san."

"Call me Nokoru." Nokoru beamed, not seeing the grimace that his right-hand Suoh hid, although he did not miss the long-suffering look the bodyguard wore. "Please, we can discuss your enrollment more comfortably while seated. It would be a crime to let you all standing, especially a young girl like you."

"Thank you." The shy boy slid onto one chair, bowing.

"It's quite alright, Sumeragi-kun." Nokoru's answer was kindly.

Instantly, the Rijicho of Clamp campus was treated to a variety of reactions from the family of four. Subaru covered his face with his hands whilst Seishirou smirked once more. Seiun had stared before bursting into hearty laughter, making the boy beside her blush and moan softly in embarrassment.

"Did I say something wrong again?" Nokoru was bemused at the number of mistakes he seemed to make with this odd family.

"Nokoru-san," Seishirou was no longer hiding his amusement, smiling outright. "Seishin-kun," he waved a hand at the boy Nokoru had addressed seconds earlier. "Is from my side of the family. Seiun-chan," he smirked at the laughing girl. "Is the Sumeragi you have mistaken Seishin for."

Three identical looks of incredulity greeted this revelation.

"Surely you are joking," Nokoru said weakly. He was not used to being surprised so many times by one single group of people. At his side, Suoh looked stunned. "The resemblance Seiun had to you is… remarkable."

Seishirou smirked. "It is uncanny."

Seiun grinned at Nokoru. "Don't worry, Nokoru-san. You aren't the only one who doesn't want me to be a Sumeragi."

Subaru looked horrified. "Seiun-chan!"

"What?" She blinked at her uncle, entirely ignorant of tact or discretion. "It's true. The Old Bat's wished it a dozen times already. I know, I heard her!" She added indignantly when Subaru choked.

"Seiun-chan, this isn't something to be discussed in public." Seishirou rested a hand on the impetuous girl's shoulder. It was times like this when Seiun made it evident she was a Sumeragi. She demonstrated the blatant honesty that Subaru shared all too plainly.

Nokoru chuckled, utterly charmed by the impulsive child. "I'm sorry if I'm offending you. Perhaps I can make reparations by admitting you into Clamp Campus?"

Seishirou's and Subaru's eyebrows rose. "What's the catch?" Seishirou asked, knowing that he need not hide his suspicion, earning a nudge from Subaru. "Subaru-kun, I was only joking."

"So, can we come here?" A shy voice caught Nokoru's attention and the blonde looked at the boy who managed to seem invisible even while sitting in a chair.

Nokoru smiled kindly at Seishin. "Yes, we have more than enough reason to accept you two. We do have to repay Sumeragi-san for helping to keep the world intact."

At that, Seiun asked in a loud whisper. "Why didn't he say anything about you, Uncle Seishirou? Didn't you help Uncle Subaru?"

Instantly, Subaru's expression turned into one of embarrassment mingled with horror while Seishirou smirked. "I wasn't busy helping to save the world, Seiun-chan. I was trying to destroy it."

Two identical gaping mouths greeted him with his answer. "Why… why did you want to do that, Uncle Seishirou?" Apparently, Seishin was shocked out of his silence by Seishirou's reply.

"It seemed like a good idea," Seishirou answered with a shrug. "Besides, I had nothing else to do with my time."

"Seishirou-san!" Subaru protested.

The children sweatdropped at Seishirou's rejoinder. "Ano… Uncle Seishirou…"

"What can I say?" Seishirou looked innocent, an eye on Subaru to gauge the Sumeragi's reaction to his answer. "Subaru-kun wasn't around to keep me occupied."

"Seishirou-san!" Subaru regained his brilliant crimson colouring.

Meanwhile, Nokoru and his two seconds wore faint flushes as well, although the Rijicho had the advantage of using a fan to hide it. "Err… yes, well. Which level would your children be enrolling in?"

"They're both nine, so it will be third grade, I believe." Seishirou smirked as he responded, amused by the discomfort of those around him.

"Well then," Nokoru smiled, the blush still lingering on his face. "I'll accept their enrollment. I hope they'll be ready for classes soon. Next week, perhaps? Their grades are good enough for their admission."

"That would be fine." Seishirou nodded appreciatively at the speed with which Seiun and Seishin's admissions were done.

"We're sorry for troubling you." Subaru bowed apologetically.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all." Nokoru chuckled. "Your children will be, I believe, assets to Clamp Campus. After all, they are Sumeragi and Sakurazuka."

"Thank you." The shy Seishin bowed from his seat, managing to look remarkably like his Sumeragi guardian.

"Ano, Takamura-san, I'm not going to do anything, you can stop glaring at Uncle Seishirou and me now." Seiun piped up suddenly, making Suoh turn slightly red when he realised that his hostility was detected by a child.

"You know," Seiun continued wickedly. "If you want to prevent people from sneaking into this room, you might want to consider asking Uncle Seishirou or Uncle Subaru to set up wards. Or you could alter the window." She said sweetly. "If you change them into glass panels, you'd get a little better security."

Nokoru burst into laughter when Suoh stared speechlessly at the girl's insolence. "Well-said! Well-said! I haven't seen Suoh so surprised since… since…" Nokoru burst into laughter once more.

"Seiun-chan!" Subaru was mortified and scandalized by his charge's words. "Seishirou-san, say something!"

Seishirou, on the other had, was too busy chuckling. "What can I say, Subaru-kun? Seiun-chan is right."

His words only earned another bout of snickers from Nokoru, who found the family interaction hilarious, not to mention Suoh's speechlessness.

"Jaa ne!" Seiun added cheerily whilst her brother bowed his goodbye when Subaru decided that it was best they left before Seiun embarrassed them further.

"Thank you, Nokoru-san." Subaru reverted back to formality. "Suoh-san, Akira-san."

"Sayonara." Seishirou smirked as the odd family left.

_**End of flashback**_

Subaru moaned in embarrassment at the recollection. "You don't need to remind me, Seishirou. I never felt so horrified in my life."

"You remembered in on your own, Subaru-kun." Seishirou pointed out matter-of-factly.

Subaru sighed, resigned at his lover's logic. "Go meet Seishin in the study. It's about time for you prepare the room for the lessons."

Seishirou chuckled. "I like it when you insist on something." He murmured against Subaru's ear, having gotten up from his chair, making his Sumeragi turn red. "You're still so cute, Subaru-kun."

"Seishirou-san!" Subaru's protest went unheard as the Sakurazuka had already left the room.

-end chapter 5-

(1) Shikigami have different abilities and hence, 'classes'. Just like Subaru's shiki has three heads and can spilt up into three; and Seishirou's black hawk shiki affects both the material and magical planes. And since the shikigami have their own pecking order, they tend to be wary of shiki of different classes. So you have Seishin's falcon attacking Seiun's raven. (At least, that's how it goes in this story.)

_I hope you all enjoyed this fic, I'll try to put the next chapter up sooner, but I can't guarantee when cause I run out of ideas from time to time._


	6. Chapter 6

_Wow, so many reviews since the uploading of the last chapter. Thanks for liking this fic. I (bows deeply) sincerely apologise for taking so long with this update. And extend my reassurances that I will not be terminating this fic for any reasons. (It's much too much fun to write!) I'm sorry if I alarmed anyone with the long hiatus but you know how muses are like and lets just say that a couple of mine 'ran away' so…_

_(K'van hits Comicx hard on the head) Get on with it!_

_Oops! K'van's getting impatient, so, enough talk and on with the reading!_

Heirs of the Clans: Chapter 6

"Seishin-kun, show me a basic barrier." Seishirou ordered, sitting on a chair, waiting for his heir to perform onmyoujitsu.

Seishin nodded nervously and concentrated, sketching the inverted star of the Sakurazuka prior to a faint golden glow enveloping him before vanishing. The instant the glow vanished, there was a faint crackle of magic, and then a small, simple barrier sprang up in a dome around the boy.

Seishirou frowned at the incompleteness of the protective wall. "Seishin-kun, this can't do." He reached out with a hand and easily pierced through the protection. "You're not putting enough energy into it." He broke the barrier easily. "Again."

Seishin panted, the recoil from the broken spell rebounding onto him. "Yes, Uncle Seishirou."

A short while later, Seishin was about to collapse in exhaustion. Seishirou was an extremely hard taskmaster with exacting standards. He had made his nephew go through all the basics: warding, defending, attacking, summoning and even the more complicated dispelling. By the time Seishirou had deemed the 'exercise' over, Seishin felt like keeling over on the spot.

"Uncle Seishirou?" The child's voice was wavering, unsteady with fatigue.

Seishirou studied the trembling body of his nephew-turned-adopted son. "Yes, Seishin-kun?" His tone was neutral since he did not want Seishin to believe that he would stop the lesson at the boy's request. Seishin did need to improve his stamina and build reserves for onmyoujitsu use.

"Is… there anything… else… you want me to… do?" Seishin gasped, the manifested form of his dark grey falcon wavering, the colours fading out into transparency, although from what Seishirou could see of it, it was mantling its wings protectively around its master.

Seishirou smirked, pleased with Seishin's determination to appear composed although he was disappointed that his 'son' recoiled from sending out attacks. Seishin would strike, with fairly good accuracy, as it turned out, but only if he was pushed too far. "I think this will be enough for now." Seishirou let some approval leak into his voice, sensing Seishin's apprehension. It would not do to scare him off so early in his training.

Seishin bowed and stumbled out of the room once Seishirou deactivated the wards, clearly heading for his room and bed.

Seishirou sighed and exited the study, heading for the kitchen to get a drink, running into a Sumeragi who was waiting anxiously for the end of the lesson.

"How'd it go?" Subaru asked when Seishirou poured himself a mug of warm tea from the pot that he had made earlier.

"He knows the basics," Seishirou sipped at the lukewarm beverage. "But he lacks endurance, confidence and the will to attack, which is a weakness for my line of work." He knew that Subaru hated to hear him talk about what he did so casually but there was not real recourse.

The Sumeragi bit back a protest. "I'll be testing how far Seiun has gotten in her skills tomorrow," he said instead. "She says that she has had some training but when I asked her for specifics, she told me she didn't know what I meant." Subaru groaned.

Seishirou snickered. "That sounds interesting."

Subaru shook his head. "Only you would find something like that amusing."

"Of course." Seishirou stood to move behind his lover, wrapping his arms around Subaru's shoulders, his mug left forgotten on the table. "Otherwise, you'd hardly ever laugh."

"Why I ever put up with you, I have no idea." Subaru muttered as he leaned into the hug.

Seishirou chuckled. "Because you love me."

"Yes, I know." Subaru accepted a kiss from Seishirou, his voice dry. "Why I love you, that, I don't know."

Seishirou's lips twitched although he faked a hurt look. "Subaru-kun…"

* * *

Subaru waited for Seishirou to return from the last-minute contract that he had been contacted for. His lover had expressed that he wanted to sit in on Seiun's first lesson with Subaru and the Sumeragi intended to wait a little longer for Seishirou to make his appearance before he started the lesson.

"Uncle Subaru?" Seiun asked, sitting cross-legged on the floor of the study, opposite Subaru, who sat in the single, sturdy but comfortable armchair that was in the room. "How much longer till Uncle Seishirou comes back? We've been waiting ages already."

"Just a little longer, Seiun. Maybe Seishirou was a little delayed in his… work." Subaru flinched when he made what Seishirou actually did sound benign. He hated thinking about the people that Seishirou killed, never mind that his lover had restricted himself to contracts, law-breakers and the occasional rogue onmyouji. Subaru knew that Seishirou had little choice in what he did, since he had been brought up to be the Sakurazukamori. Also, he had learned to turn a blind eye to Seishirou's doings but he did not like being reminded that Seishirou's hands were so often stained with blood.

Nonetheless, he could not stop a smile from forming at Seiun's impatience and restlessness. The girl was far more like Seishirou than any Sumeragi, her mother included. Sumeragi Yuka was very much like the Lady Sumeragi: strong-willed and stubborn. Their personalities and different opinions was why the two of them could not get along.

When it became apparent that Seishirou was not likely to be able to attend the lesson, Subaru sighed and started the lesson by bringing up the room's wards to prevent any disaster that might happen from affecting the rest of the apartment. "Seiun-chan, what do you know of onmyoujitsu?"

Seiun blinked before she began listing what she knew. "How to use ofuda, summon that useless bird…" She scrunched up her face as she counted her fingers. "Di… di… Ano, Uncle Subaru? What do you call the thing you do when you stare at the fire and hope to see something?"

"You know fire divination?" Subaru asked incredulously, caught entirely off-guard. Fire divination was extremely difficult to perform, requiring complete stillness and focused purpose. It was also limited to the more skilled and experienced onmyouji, neither of which Seiun was.

Seiun scratched her head, looking sheepish. "I don't know. When I try it, it doesn't work right."

Subaru's look turned curious. "What do you mean 'doesn't work right'?" As far as he knew, divination either worked, or it did not.

"'Kaa-san said that I should see the future of someone." Seiun looked even more embarrassed now. "But I see things too far in the future." When Subaru's eyebrows knitted together, she clarified her statement. "All I get to see are dead people.

Subaru stared, unable to say anything, shocked by what the girl said. "I… see." The words were dredged from his mouth. "Why… don't we get on to the basics first?" His voice grew firmer with his waning uncertainty. "Why don't we start with a barrier?"

Seiun nodded, removing her ofuda which she kept on herself at all times – an odd habit that Subaru was pleased with. She began the motions of setting up the barrier and then paused. "Do you want the barrier to be set up with ofuda or not, Uncle Subaru?"

Subaru froze. "You know how to set up barriers **_without_** ofuda?"

Seiun nodded and promptly began chanting softly. By the ninth syllable, a faint pulsing green shield had sprung up. However, within seconds, it cracked then collapsed. With an oath that Subaru had never heard of, Seiun repeated the incantation with a scowl. Shortly after, the pale green barrier coalesced into reality and this time, the energy held together. "There!"

Subaru reached and touched the shimmering dome of energy carefully, flinching away when it threw off magical sparks, giving him a weak electrical shock. His eyes widened. "That's very good, Seiun-chan! I didn't expect you to be so good at warding!"

Seiun flushed at the comment, looking pleased. "Thank you, Uncle Subaru. But setting these up aren't what I'm best at."

"What are you best at?" Subaru asked weakly. He had not anticipated Seiun to be able to set up a working kekkai with ofuda, let alone setting one up successfully without the paper slips.

Seiun grinned. "Getting past them!" She touched her creation and made a face as it glimmered, yielding to her touch like a bubble. "Well, getting past wards that other people made."

"What do you mean?" Subaru was, to say the least, very confused. He was also very curious about what his adopted daughter said. "Yuka-san couldn't have taught you something like that! It's too advanced. You could hurt yourself badly if you failed."

Seiun looked away at the mention of her mother's name. "'Kaa-san wasn't the one who taught me that." For one instant, Subaru thought he saw tears in her eyes before the cheerful girl that he knew was back. "'Tou-san taught me."

Subaru stared at the revelation, a tiny part of his mind aware that his niece was full of surprises. Up till now, he had assumed that Seiun's father was ordinary, which would explain why his grandmother disapproved of her granddaughter's marriage. However, if Seiun's father had been the one who **_taught_** her onmyoujitsu… "Didn't he tell you how dangerous it is to break down wards?" Subaru asked, his mouth gone dry.

"Is it?" Seiun blinked, looking bewildered. "But it's really easy."

"Easy?" Subaru was unconvinced, almost stupefied by Seiun's words. He had never heard of ward-breaking being described as 'easy'. It was simple to do, if you had the power to overwhelm the ward's capacity but more often than not, it resulted in injuries.

Seiun nodded. "Like… Like… I'll show you!"

At a loss of words, Seiun took the practical approach and walked to the study door, where the wards had been set up by both her uncles. She had a feeling that it was important that Uncle Subaru knew what she could do.

"Seiun, **_no!_**" Alarmed, knowing that Seiun's powers were incapable of breaking down the wards, Subaru lunged out of his chair, too late to stop his niece as Seiun placed a hand on the sturdy wooden door.

The wards on the room flared as Seiun's energy flowed into them her free hand sketching a complicated sigil in the air, he eyes shut tightly in concentration.

Subaru watched in horror as the wards glowed, about to strike out at the one who dared to interfere with their construction. Trying to break down a ward with insufficient power usually resulted in severe injury since they were created to repel or absorb energy. This rule was doubly certain when Seishirou was involved since his work was, by far, the most dangerous form of onmyoujitsu. Subaru could only watch as the glow of the wards flickered as energy warred within, the pale blue and green shimmering as they combated Seiun's energy. Then abruptly, the glow subsided. "Seiun-chan, are you all right?"

The girl had the nerve to grin at him!

"Everything's all right, Uncle Subaru." Seiun sang out. "Uncle Seishirou's barriers gave me a bit of trouble, that's all."

Subaru's jaw dropped. The wards shimmered faintly, as they should when he examined them; a blend of emerald green and blue energies. He frowned when he spotted something else and looked closer, to catch a glimpse of a paler, green-gold thread that formed a seam in the wards. "Amazing. You… slipped through the wards…"

"It's easy!" Seiun grinned at him, exuberant in her success.

"How…?" Subaru tried to get his throat to work.

"You tell them that you're a part of them." Was Seiun's simple if unhelpful answer. Meeting the shocked and confused skepticism on her uncle's face, she added, with a touch of indignation. "It's true, they'll listen!"

Subaru shook his head, not comprehending what his niece meant. "Let me see what you've done, ok, Seiun-chan?" When she nodded, he looked closer at the thin thread of energy that fit so neatly into the powerful protections. It was fine work, Subaru admitted, now that his worry was overcome. Seiun could slip through the wards without being detected since her magic was part of them, no matter how temporary. In hindsight, Subaru could not suppress the smile on his lips as he thought of Seishirou's reaction to this situation would be. The wards the Sakurazuka had placed on this important room that were powerful enough to repel most of the Seals only gave Seiun 'a bit of trouble'.

"Why don't we move on to something else and come back to this later?" Subaru suggested once he was done studying the intriguing puzzle. The method was nothing like the ones taught in the Sumeragi household. "Let me see how you defend against something."

Seiun looked quizzically at the elder Sumeragi when Subaru stood, waiting for her to begin. "Aren't you supposed to defend yourself when I do that?"

Subaru frowned but obliged, setting up a simple barrier to fend off any mistakes that might occur. "Are you ready now?"

Seiun nodded, so Subaru let several low-powered ofuda fly. They would not injure Seiun; just deliver enough of a sting to 'tell' her that she had dropped her guard.

His jaw dropped again when Seiun, instead of setting up a barrier to deflect the ofuda, met each and every one of his paper charms with her own, letting them negate each other. Occasionally, she would slip and dodge the one or two that escaped being cancelled. "Seiun! What are you doing?"

The girl grinned at him. "A good offense is the best defense!"

_:: I should have expected this::_ Subaru thought to himself wryly as he tested Seiun's accuracy by tossing a few more ofuda at her._ :: Knowing how much she is like Seishirou…:: _"Seiun-chan, fighting back all the time won't work. Your ofuda won't last forever. You have to learn other ways to set up a defense."

Seiun paused, looking thoughtful. "I guess you're right."

Subaru sighed inwardly with relief at how easily his suggestion had been accepted. He had expected Seiun to argue with him. Thank goodness that she was logical – at times. "Why don't I start teaching you basic barriers? You can use them to block attacks without having to dodge them."

"Okay!"

* * *

Subaru moaned as Seishirou skillfully prodded a tense muscle into relaxation.

"Subaru-kun, you know better than to tense up like this." Seishirou reprimanded. "What could Seiun have done to make you this worked up?"

Subaru groaned at the reminder of what had happened several hours earlier. "She slipped though **_our_** wards as though they weren't there. I thought she killed herself when she did that. I also found out that she has utterly no defensive techniques, and uses several attacks that I've never even heard of, let alone know how to counter them."

Seishirou paused in the massage. "She got though **_my_** wards?"

Subaru let out a moan muffled by the pillow his face was buried in. "The wards let her through."

"How?" Seishirou resumed the repetitive kneading of Subaru's back, having gotten over his surprise. "I thought even you had trouble with the ones I set up. And she isn't keyed into the wards of the study."

"I think I have to bring her with me to my next job." Subaru sighed, too distracted to pay heed to what Seishirou just said as he thought of a way to teach his wayward niece.

Seishirou stroked Subaru's back gently, soothing the muscles after putting so much pressure on them. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" He asked dubiously. "She's half-trained at best and she might end up distracting you."

"No, but it's not like I have much choice." Subaru stretched, feeling better. "Seiun needs to see how I use onmyoujitsu during my jobs. I can't think of any other way for her to realise the importance of defense."

Seishirou remained silent, not suggesting the other possible ways that Seiun could be taught that. He had been acquainted with the more painful methods to teach the importance of defense since his childhood training. There really was no better way of teaching someone to put up a shield when there was a more experienced onmyouji throwing fistfuls of highly charged ofuda at you. After all, pain was the most efficient teacher.

"I only hope that she understands after." Subaru continued with another sigh. "Except, I get the feeling that it would take much more than an angry spirit to, convince her to concentrate on barriers. She sees their purpose but she just doesn't want to use them."

"And what about the wards?" Seishirou returned to the previous subject. "I don't think it's a good idea to allow a nine-year old to have free access to everything in the study. I do keep some books of dark onmyoujitsu there, you know. They're far too dangerous for the partly-trained to handle."

After the job, I'll get Seiun to show you how she does it since I'm not quite sure how she managed to part the wards. Then we can figure out how to stop her." Subaru surmised. "It's easier. Besides, I think your wards scared her a bit."

Seishirou helped Subaru to sit up. "The spells in them should have stunned anyone they did not recognize at the very least." He mused, thinking. Seishirou smirked in amusement. "Seiun-chan is full of surprises, isn't she?"

Subaru nodded, yawning.

Seishirou smiled at his lover. "We can deal with the questions tomorrow, Subaru-kun. Good night."

Subaru leaned up for a kiss. "Good night, Seishirou."

* * *

True to his word, Subaru brought his niece along on the next job he deemed safe enough for the reckless Seiun to attend, which happened to be two days later.

A spirit that had appeared in a block of apartments some time ago had recently begun to harass people. It had begun with minor nuisances like moved items and open windows but the level of malignancy was steadily increasing. At that, the landlord had contacted the Sumeragi household for aid.

Seiun looked up at the pristine building, finding it difficult to believe that a ghost lurked there. She expected most lost souls to prefer old houses or rundown apartments. "Is this the place, Uncle Subaru? It looks kind of new."

Subaru could not help but smile. "Spirits don't always find their way to places which are 'not-new', Seiun-chan. They find places they like or are bound to places where they have strong memories of." He looked at the white-washed block which had the windows and balconies edged in cream. "They normally return to places where they lived in life." When he turned to look at his niece, he was pleasantly surprised. Seiun looked interested, her lips forming an 'o' shape. "Let's go then."

Their meeting with the landlords – a tiny, wizened old woman and her middle-aged daughter – gained them curious and skeptical looks respectively. Curious when they saw Seiun and skeptical when they were told that she was his student in the occult. The younger woman gained a dirty look from Seiun when she asked Subaru the wisdom of having a 'child' with him as he faced the ghost since it would traumatize 'the young mind'. Thankfully for Subaru, Seiun did not say anything despite her sour expression. One thing was certain; both women had encountered the manifestation and were terrified of it.

The unassuming building housed a fairly unsettled spirit, Subaru surmised when they got closer and closer to the apartment where the lost soul 'occupied'. He could sense that the ambient energy currents were agitated due to the soul's presence. He withdrew his ofuda in preparation, should it become a battle. Seiun was here and Subaru did not want her to get hurt.

When Subaru pushed open the door of the apartment where the spirit inhabited, there was a terrifying angry scream that sounded more animalistic than human as the specter reacted to the Sumeragi's intrusion. Instantly, the lights in the corridor began to flicker as it drew in the energy nearby to attack Subaru.

Prepared, Subaru shielded in time, a shimmering barrier springing up around him, deflecting the blow. Another thrown ofuda set up a more powerful shield that sealed off the apartment, keeping the spirit in and Seiun out. His niece was neither experienced enough to help him nor protect herself.

Seiun hit the barrier, feeling helpless as she watched the Sumeragi shield himself from the spirit's attacks, occasionally taking a hit. _:: Why isn't Uncle Subaru fighting back::_ Seiun thought as she saw the battle turn in the spirit's favour. She grew angrier when she saw Subaru trying to placate the spirit with words, of which it took no heed. When a whip-like bolt of energy delivered a cut to Subaru's cheek, righteous fury took over.

Taking matters into her own hands, Seiun slid through the barrier, using only several seconds to open a seam in it. Whilst she treaded her magic through the protective wall, she sorted through the spells she knew and selected the strongest one. The instant she was through, the ofuda containing the spell was thrown at the poltergeist.

Feeling the surge of power behind him, Subaru turned to see Seiun enter the apartment. "Seiun, no!" He yelled as he saw her will a spell into life. However, since he was behind another barrier, there was nothing he could do but watch as the ofuda sailed through the air.

The spell struck its target squarely, temporarily stripping it of its energy source, angering the spirit further.

Subaru took advantage of the lull of attacks to dismiss his shield and talk to the furious but impotent soul. However, Seiun's spell had done its work too well. Not only was the spirit powerless, it personal energy had become unstable, it was now half in this world and half somewhere else and in great pain. Unable to calm it down or let it remain, Subaru has no choice but to banish it to ease its suffering.

His eyes closed as he recited the chant for forcibly sending a soul on, his heart aching as he thought of his failure to calm it. There was a flare of energy as the spell took effect, then, the apartment was quiet except for his breathing. "It's done." Sorrow filled eyes looked at Seiun. "Let's go."

Sensing something wrong, Seiun nodded and followed without protest.

Their return home was spent in silence.

* * *

Subaru unlocked the door to the apartment and entered it silently, not even noticing Seishin's cheerful look which changed into one of worry as he noted the look on the Sumeragi's face. Subaru toed off his shoes and headed straight for the bedroom, the sound of the lock sliding into place making Seiun wince.

"I did something wrong." Seiun answered Seishin's look and wordless question. With that, she chose a seat on the floor and refused to say any more, choosing a dull-looking magazine to flip through, appearing upset with herself.

Seishin looked from Seiun to the closed door and decided it was wise to stop pestering his "sister" for any more information. Picking up the phone, he began to order the night's dinner, both for something to do as well because of the knowledge that the Sumeragi would be unable to cook.

When Seishirou stepped into his apartment after a satisfying night's 'work', he was instantly aware of the signs of trouble. Seiun was eating quietly and Subaru was nowhere to be seen. "Seishin-kun, where's Subaru?"

Seishin winced as he pointed towards the closed bedroom door, bowing his head at the frown on Seishirou's face. "He's in there, Uncle Seishirou."

"Thank you." Seishirou replied distractedly as he hung his coat before heading to his bedroom. "Subaru-kun?" He rapped gently on the door. "Subaru-kun, it's me."

Subaru looked up from under the thick blanket he was currently curled under. He stood shakily before he walked to the door a little unsteadily, pausing before it as he debated whether to let Seishirou in. He did not want to let his lover know that something was wrong.

"Subaru-kun, what went wrong?" Seishirou was perfectly capable of holding a conversation with his lover with a wooden door between them if necessary. His words, however, crushed Subaru's hope of keeping him unaware of what happened.

Subaru bit his lip as he turned away from the door. His hand fell to his sides as he stood with his back to it, unwilling to answer his lover.

"Subaru-kun, tell me." Seishirou urged as he unlocked the door with a quiet spell.

Subaru was shocked when he heard the door's lock '_click!_' open, then again, he should not have been surprised. He moved away from the opening door, hiding his tear-streaked face from Seishirou's sight.

Seishirou pulled Subaru into a hug the instant he saw how distressed the onmyouji was. "What went wrong?" He kept his tone soft, persuasive, wanting to soothe the Sumeragi.

Subaru looked at the closed door and then softly chanted the activation spell to raise one of the several wards on the bedroom to block any sound from leaving the room. He bit his lip as he shook his head slightly. "Nothing, Seishirou-san."

"Subaru-kun, you know you can't lie to me." Seishirou reprimanded gently, knowing it had to be serious if Subaru reverted to calling him 'Seishirou-san'.

Subaru tried to step out of the hold that Seishirou had on him. Failing, he let Seishirou pull him closer as his eyes filled with tears. "It's my fault." He said softly.

"Start at the beginning." Seishirou said quietly as he drew the Sumeragi down to sit on the bed.

Subaru found himself telling his lover everything, lulled by the gentle concern in Seishirou's voice. He hung his head when he finished. "I'm a failure as a mentor and teacher." He said softly, his tone filled with guilt.

"You're not." Seishirou tightened his hold around Subaru to reassure the Sumeragi. "Seiun is just too inexperienced to know what she should do." Seishirou was both annoyed and angry at the rash way that Seiun had acted and yet pleased with the way she had defended Subaru from what she saw as a threat. "Why don't I take care of her training from now on?"

Subaru let out a bitter laugh as he took Seishirou's words in the worst way possible. "Even you think I'm not fit to train her." He said in a defeated tone as he stood and moved away from Seishirou before his stunned lover could stop him.

"No. I'm just saying that perhaps it is best if I took over for you while you taught Seishin." Seishirou corrected himself quickly, not wanting to agitate Subaru further. "Seiun is reckless and quick-tempered so she is a handful to deal with. Also, she doesn't have the experience to gauge what is dangerous to you or not. And you are... upset."

Subaru paused for a moment. "If you wish." His quiet tone worried Seishirou as the Sumeragi slid into bed.

"I'll bring some dinner in for you." Seishirou answered, knowing that it would take more time before he could convince Subaru that he was not in the wrong.

Subaru nodded quietly, his soft voice stopping Seishirou as the assassin turned away. "Don't be too hard on Seiun, Seishirou-san… She didn't know any better."

"She knows enough to make her a menace at times." Seishirou replied lightly, leaving the room.

Subaru curled in on himself slightly, his eyes closing a little as tiredness took its toll, both from the earlier job and the stress that he had been under.

Seishirou returned shortly, bearing a tray of soup, a small dish of meat and a bowl of rice. "Here."

Subaru sat up slightly and took stock of the food. "Aren't you joining me, Seishirou-san?" He asked tentatively, wanting Seishirou's comforting presence nearby.

"I have to supervise the kids when they clean up. I'll eat then." Seishirou sat next to Subaru and held up a spoonful of soup. "Say 'ah...'"

Subaru opened his mouth obediently and took the soup before blushing slightly. "I can feed myself, Seishirou-san." He said, his embarrassment making Seishirou feel a little relieved at the show of normalcy.

Seishirou laughed. "Of course, Subaru-kun." He eyed the tray for a moment. "I want you to finish at least half of this, Subaru-kun." He said warningly. The Sumeragi had a tendency to eat very little without any reminders and Seishirou had no intention of letting Subaru go to sleep without a decent meal to replenish any energy he might have expended in the day's job.

Subaru nodded somewhat reluctantly and watched as his lover left the room to get him a mug of tea after giving him a soft kiss. Once Seishirou was gone, he began picking at his food.

Once the Sumeragi had finished most of the food - Seishirou knew that Subaru ate less when he was upset and left some leeway for that - Seishirou picked up the tray and left, already choosing words of reprimand for his errant 'daughter'.

Subaru curled up on the warm sheets, trying to go to sleep as his body demanded, doing his best to not think about what he had done to the lost soul.

Seeing how exhausted Subaru was, Seishirou had no problem reinforcing the Sumeragi's sleepiness with a mild suggestion that he sent, ensuring that Subaru would sleep peacefully when he yielded to the rest he needed badly.

Subaru drifted off into a comforting darkness, his mind succumbing to Seishirou's spell.

Seishin looked up as Seishirou exited the room, worried eyes fixing themselves on Seishirou's face.

Seishirou raised the soundproof wards around the bedroom, not wanting his lover to hear what he would say to Seiun. "Seiun, I want you in the living room, now."

Seiun looked up from her meal, resignation and guilt on her face, letting Seishirou know that she already regretted what she had done. "Yes, Uncle Seishirou." She obeyed, setting her plate aside without a word of complaint.

Seishin gulped quietly at the calm look on Seishirou's face. Wordlessly, he began to set aside some food for his "uncle" from the remaining food left, hoping that Seiun would not be punished too badly.

"Sit." Seishirou's voice was cool as he followed Seiun the comfortable living room. The tone was enough to make her wince, something Seishirou took note of with satisfaction.

Seishin placed the plates down quietly as he went to take a peek into the living room. He was worried for his "sister", knowing just how protective his uncle was of the Sumeragi Head

"You made a mistake today." Seishirou kept his voice free of inflection and watched as Seiun flinched. "As a result of that mistake, you hurt Subaru-kun. You were just there to look on. Why didn't you trust Subaru's experience in handling the spirit on his own and interfere when you were told not to?"

Seiun took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "I know I was wrong, Uncle Seishirou, but Uncle Subaru wasn't doing anything! He just let it hurt him!" She finally looked at the assassin in the eyes. "I didn't want that to happen!"

Seishin winced when he heard Seiun's words, he could not be sure if she was trying to save herself or to make things worse. He watched Seishirou cautiously, wondering how the assassin would react.

"Are you saying that you don't trust Subaru to look after himself?" Seishirou couldn't help but see the truth in Seiun's words although it was a surprise that she understood Subaru's kind nature so well. Still, he let none of that show.

"No! I..." Seiun looked at the floor, ashamed. "I just lost my temper when it hurt Uncle Subaru..."

Seishin decided that he might as well go back to clearing the table. He certainly did not want Seishirou to know that he had been eavesdropping on them.

"You upset Subaru badly." Seishirou's voice took on a stern edge as he watched Seiun sink deeper into the couch. "And you should know better than to let your anger rule you. We trusted you to keep your feelings under control."

"I know." Seiun looked truly sorry, close to tears at hurting someone she cared for but not letting them fall. Unknown to her, that action gained a bit of respect in Seishirou's mind.

Seishin finally had the table cleared to his satisfaction. Not knowing what else to do, he picked up the cloth and proceeded to polish the already clean table. Cleaning it again was much more appealing than facing his Uncle Seishirou right now.

_:: Enough, Seishirou. :: _The Tree's interrupted._ :: She knows. ::_

_:: She realizes that she is a fault, for once. ::_ Seishirou admitted. "Seiun, I do not want any repeats of what happened today, do you understand? You should, at the very least, trust Subaru's judgment."

Seiun nodded, as though trying to make herself vanish into the sofa. If there was a big enough hole somewhere nearby, she wanted to jump down it and not come out. _**Ever.**_ She had never had a scolding like this before. It hurt. And to make things worse, she knew that it was a scolding she well deserved.

_:: I never thought I would see the day when she's genuinely sorry about something. _:: The Tree remarked, sounding both amused and thoughtful. _:: Well, I shall go now, wake me up for dinner. ::_ With that, the Tree vanished from Seishirou's mind.

_:: You just had it. ::_ Seishirou retorted, hiding a smirk. "So, from now on, Seiun, I'll be taking over your lessons."

Seishin peeped in again and was just in time to hear the last words. His eyes went wide in surprise. "Then what about…" He closed his mouth with a snap when Seishirou's gaze turned to him. He had _**not**_ meant to say that sentence out loud. His face colouring, he bowed repeatedly in apology. "I… I'm sorry!"

Seishirou smirked. "It's alright, Seishin-kun. I have to discuss this with you anyway. You're having lessons with Subaru-kun for the next month or so since Seiun needs to polish up her defense and I'll be taking over till then."

Seishin bowed and nodded again, wondering what kind of training he would get under the Sumeragi Head. He sneaked a peek at his "sister" and noted how upset she looked.

Seiun did not even protest the change in teachers. Once it was clear that Seishirou was done with the scolding, she stood, bowed and vanished into her shared bedroom.

Seishin continued to stand in the doorway, his eyes traveling to where Seiun had disappeared to and then back to Seishirou. Finally, he gathered enough courage to speak. "Uncle Seishirou… Will Uncle Subaru alright?"

"Subaru-kun is upset that he had to banish a lost spirit." Seishirou replied absently, his attention clearly elsewhere. "He gets sad whenever that happens."

Seishin gulped and decided to leave Seishirou alone. He bowed his thanks and left the living room, not wanting to annoy his uncle further.

Seishirou sighed and shook his head, bringing down the wards around his bedroom while he was at it. Seiun would recover soon enough. The girl was resilient and would, if she cultivated the patience, be a respectable onmyouji someday. In the meantime... Seishirou moved to the kitchen to help himself to some of the cold food left. Subaru's emotional wounds would take time to heal and it was best if he helped to speed it up.

Subaru woke from his light doze when he felt the bed shift under Seishirou's weight. "Seishirou-san…" He said somewhat sleepily, moving over slightly to give his beloved more room.

"How are you feeling now, Subaru-kun?" Seishirou asked quietly as he caressed the Sumeragi's cheek.

Subaru tensed briefly before snuggling a little against Seishirou's hand. "I'm fine, Seishirou-san." He let out a soft gasp when the assassin pulled him into a gentle hug.

"Will it be alright if you taught Seishin-kun for the next few weeks?" Seishirou asked softly, knowing that this was something Subaru needed to know.

"You'll trust me with his training?" Subaru asked, uncertain eyes coming up to meet his lover's. "I'm not sure…"

"I suspect that I terrify him too much to be an effective teacher." Seishirou said wryly. "And why shouldn't I trust you?"

Subaru merely leaned closer to Seishirou before replying "But I am a Sumeragi... Wasn't he terrified of me in the beginning as well?"

"That was in the past. I haven't seen him cringe away from you after the first two days he spent here. Besides, your teaching methods will reassure him." Seishirou comforted as he maneuvered the Sumeragi so Subaru's head lay in his lap. "Seiun-chan needs a firmer hand than Seishin does."

Subaru sighed with the knowledge of experience. "I know." He felt Seishirou's hand run through his hair and he let out a contented sound. What Seishirou was doing felt so nice…

"Rest, Subaru-kun." Seishirou soothed as he repeated the motion, easing the Sumeragi into slumber.

"Stay?" Subaru asked softly, trying to tug Seishirou down with him. "You need to rest as well." He felt more than saw his lover slide down to join him, his eyes already closed in contentment.

Seishirou nodded. "Sleep well, Subaru-kun." He wrapped his lover in a loose embrace, offering silent comfort.

Subaru slid off to sleep, soothed by his lover's presence.

-end chapter 6-

A basic difference that I forgot to discern earlier. While both are 'kekkai' that are used as protective measures against attacks or to keep people out, **_barriers _**are temporary. **_Wards_** are usually permanent until they are taken down or destroyed. Another difference is that wards can be dormant. Barriers are always active from their creation. Mind, that the difference between them is minor but I explain it like this in this story to make things less confusing.

_I'm really, really sorry! (Comicx squeaks as K'van hits her head hard) I've had a busy time and very little inspiration for this chapter. (Squeals as K'van scores another hit.) Okay, I admit it! I've been feeling too lazy to do the editing too. ( Grumbles. Not my fault K'van wanted to start a new fic that took up such a lot of my time. Eep! –runs away from a broom-wielding K'van.-) I'm already thinking of a new chapter so don't worry about this fic. It isn't going to end like this. _

_Anyway, on to other matters: Review please!_


	7. Chapter 7

_K'van introduced me to this ad in the directory called 'Rent-a-Muse'. Unfortunately, none of them suit my liking so I'm stuck with the ones I always have. However Seishirou Muse is very amused by this turn of events while K'van is wilting about it and calling me an ingrate 'cause I refused the help she offered. (K'van: I don't know why I bother helping you in the first place. Oh, right, the readers. –Pause.- Sei-chan, stop smirking and get Comicx to work!) _

_Comicx weeps as K'van and Seishirou muse stands behind her wielding torture devices as she slaves over desk and drafts of this fic. (Comicx: I don't know why I put up with this.) –PS. Seiun Muse is having a fit of laughter as she witnesses this happening.- (Comicx: Lot of help you are.)_

_One more thing K'van has been nagging me about. The odd changes with Subaru calling Seishirou 'Seishirou-san' at times and 'Seishirou' at others is due to the standing joke that Subaru likes formality even though he and Seishirou are lovers. Mind, this does not make much difference to the story but K'van insists I put it in so that I would not confuse those who started reading Heirs of the Clans midway for the first time (I have yet to see someone who starts reading a fanfic from the middle though.) and might be confused._

_And for those who are confused about the inheritance issue of the Sakurazuka: Both K'van and I would much rather have Seishirou alive throughout the entire duration of this story so we've altered the way Seishirou can pass on his position slightly. In this story, there are two ways to pass on the position of Sakurazukamori. A – kill your predecessor, B – use a complicated ritual that involves the spilling of blood but leaves everyone alive. The difference, A is much faster and more convenient but leaves us short of a Seishirou so we objected to it. There, that cleared up? Now, on with this chapter!_

Heirs of the Clans: Chapter 7

Seishirou gave the girl sitting on floor a measuring look. Although it was only three days since the incident that had upset Subaru so, he had taken his promise to his lover seriously and had instructed Seiun to be prepared for a lesson the very next time she was free for some extra instruction in control. Unfortunately, so far the lesson did not seem to be going very well.

Since upsetting Subaru, Seiun had been unnaturally quiet. It was getting to a point where it irritated Seishirou because she was so subdued that it was possible that Seishin could be called animated compared to what she had become. While there were some good points to her downcast state, the general result was worse than ever. She was, in a sense, punishing herself and that self-reproach was starting to affect everyone who knew what her usual behaviour was like. The lively girl with the sharp wit and macabre humour was replaced by a ghost who gave faint smiles and agreed to almost anything.

"Seiun, this has got to stop." Seishirou said firmly for the first time since the lesson started. So far, Seiun had been giving the lesson intense attention - something that he suspected would cost him later – and putting in every bit of effort she could, so at his words, she looked at him, confused.

"Uncle Seishirou? Did I do something wrong?" Seiun asked softly, peering at the assassin, trying to blink away the spots in her vision due to the visual flares of magic.

"The way you act, it has gone on for long enough." Seishirou clarified, ceasing the lesson.

Seiun blinked at him. "Isn't this better?" She asked. "Won't hurt Uncle Subaru any more like this…"

Seishirou moved to kneel on the floor so that he could look Seiun in the eyes. "You are hurting not only Subaru-kun, but Seishin as well, with the way you act. We know you're sorry. That is enough. You can make up for your mistake by paying attention to what Subaru-kun and I teach you. There is no need to change the way you act. You are making everyone else miserable by letting them think that they caused you to act like this."

For a moment, Seishirou half-thought that Seiun would cry. Instead, her expression seemed to open, letting him glimpse at the person within. And that surprised him. The face that looked at him was one of fragility and strength combined, so very much like how Subaru had looked like when the Sumeragi had faced him two years ago as Sumeragi Clan Head against the Sakurazukamori. Only, there was something _**else**_ in Seiun's features. A facet of personality that reflected the part of her heritage that was not Sumeragi: deviousness.

Seiun closed her eyes. "I thought this would be better, isn't it, Uncle Seishirou?" She queried, sounding lost.

"We are used to having a Seiun who drives us mad by annoying the teachers." Seishirou replied, knowing that he had to phrase things carefully with the way Seiun was now. Right now, she trusted him the same way a chick would trust its mother. "The same annoying Seiun who smiles and does her best to make Subaru-kun and Seishin-kun laugh. There's no need for you to blame yourself anymore."

Seiun opened her eyes. "Really?"

Seishirou smiled. "Yes."

The simple word seemed to invigorate the girl. She managed the first unrestrained smile since he berated her. "Thank you, Uncle Seishirou."

"Now," Seishirou shifted into a more comfortable position. "I need to know something, Seiun-chan."

Seiun tilted her head to one side, exhibiting her long suppressed curiosity. "What, Uncle Seishirou?"

"Subaru-kun told me that you can get past wards without setting off defensive spells. Show me." Seishirou's request was blunt.

Seiun nodded and stood, the playful smile she wore indicating that she was very much back to her usual self. Within moments, one hand was pressed against the wards of the study, with Seiun showing none of the effects that the protective spells should have affected her when she tried to breech the wards.

"Interesting." Seishirou examined the method which Seiun used, noting just what Subaru had, that Seiun had made use of the wards' own energy lines to pass through. "How did you learn this, Seiun-chan? It's not something the Sumeragi know, let alone teach."

Seiun stepped away from the wards, looking at the floor. "'Tou-san taught me how to do that." She said evasively.

"Seiun-chan, what was your father's name?" Seishirou asked, sounding curious despite his attempt to be neutral. Seiun had made an effort to hide the name of her father from both Subaru and him. Also, his inquiries about her parents had been effectively stalled by both the Sumeragi Clan as well as an unknown third party, which had annoyed him.

Seiun looked up at Seishirou, eyes wide as she shook her head. "I can't."

"Why not, Seiun-chan?" Seishirou persisted. "No one else other than Subaru-kun and I will know."

"'Tou-san made me promise. He said that…" Seiun snapped her mouth shut so suddenly that Seishirou could hear the '_**click!**_'.

"He said what, Seiun-chan?" Seishirou queried, seeing Seiun massage her jaw, which had to have hurt with the force of which she had shut her mouth.

Seiun shook her head, mutely refusing to say any more.

"Seiun-chan, what happened then is the past." Seishirou's curiosity was fully aroused now. What secret could Seiun be keeping about her family that she meant to uphold even after their deaths?

Seiun closed her eyes, clearly weighing what Uncle Seishirou had said. She knew that he was right but 'Tou-san had made her promise to keep his… _**their**_ family alive by swearing her to secrecy. She was only supposed to reveal her true name when the time was right, when she took over his place… "I-I guess I can tell you, Uncle Seishirou."

Seishirou nodded.

Seiun took a breath. "'Tou-san married 'Kaa-san and took her name cause he loved her and he knew that the old bat would rather lock 'Kaa-san away for life than let her marry him if she knew his real name." She swallowed, looking nervous. "And I promised 'Tou-san that I wouldn't let anyone know his name until I took his place but… I am the last now."

Seishirou blinked at her words. "The last what, Seiun-chan."

The whispered reply Seishirou heard shocked him. "'Tou-san's name was Hajime. Kageyama Hajime."

Seishirou's eyes widened a little in surprise. That was one of the most unexpected things he had heard for a very long time. The Kageyama Clan was one of the few clans that the Sumeragis disapproved of due to their choice in the development of their onmyoujitsu. All Seishirou knew about the Kageyama was that they were considered dark onmyoujis although they, unlike the Sakurazuka, did not kill. That he did not know any more was unsurprising, since they were even more secretive than the Sakurazuka were.

"Your father was part of the Kageyama Clan and married a Sumeragi?" Seishirou inquired, wanting to be certain that he heard correctly. At Seiun's downcast nod, he paused in thought. "I presume that the 12th Head was unaware of who he was, or like you said, she would never have allowed your mother to go through with the wedding. Does she know about your father now?"

Seiun started to nod then shook her head. "She knows that 'Tou-san isn't the 'clean' onmyouji he's supposed to be but doesn't know that both of us," her eyes blazed with pride as she spoke. "Are Kageyama."

Seishirou had no trouble believing her. If Subaru's grandmother knew that Seiun was a descendant of a dark onmyouji clan, there was no doubt that she would rather have the entire Sumeragi Clan die out than let Seiun be appointed as Subaru's heir.

"So your father was the one who taught you how to create illusions," Seishirou stated. "And this trick of getting past wards."

Seiun nodded, smiling faintly as she recalled her time with her parents. "He said that there was no use for a Kageyama who didn't know the basics of their trade and that to take his place, I would have to be even better than he was."

Upon hearing the child's words, which were clearly quoted, Seishirou paused. "Why would your father want you to take his place?"

Seiun blinked at him. "'Tou-san was the best of the Kageyama and he said that if I worked hard, I'd be even better."

"Seiun-chan, sit down. I want you to tell me all you know of your Clan." Seishirou said persuasively. He needed to fill in his knowledge of the Kageyama if he was to be able to teach Seiun properly. Also, he was curious about this elusive Clan that had managed to stay hidden from even the information network of the Sakurazuka.

Golden-brown eyes looked at him, gauging how Seishirou would take her reply. Seiun nodded and sat, cross-legged on the floor. "The Kageyama Clan is the Clan of secrets. If the Sumeragi are the Light and their Opposite, the Sakurazuka are the Dark, then the Kageyama is the Clan of Shadows." Her tone became slightly detached, as she fell back on the history she had been taught from the time she was able to understand speech, something that had been drilled into her memory. "We, the Kageyama, are information. And information is neither good nor bad. Even the Sumeragi, though they de-despise us, call upon us for aid though they know it not. We provide knowledge and contain what is improper to pass on, at all costs."

So the Kageyama were - in their own fashion - guardians as well, Seishirou mused. But what did they protect? "And what do the Kageyama consider improper?" He probed, knowing that, Seiun, in the state she was in, would reply as best she could. "Dark onmyoujitsu spells?"

"No. Spells, like knowledge, are neither dark nor light. Whether they are used for good or evil depends on the one who wields them. The Kageyama take away onmyoujitsu-touched objects that harm from those who know not their intent or purpose. If we are unable to do so, then the task falls to the Sumeragi to seal them away." Seiun answered, her voice wavering, tiring in the state of recollection she was in.

Seishirou shook Seiun, bringing her out of that almost-trance before she could hurt herself. He recognized the induced condition as a way for someone -probably her father- to leave Seiun with a way to access her Clan's history, by imprinting her memory with an oral account. "Seiun-chan, that's enough."

Seiun shook her head and winced. "Ouch… Where did I hit my head?"

Chuckling to himself at Seiun's immediate assumption that she had hit herself, Seishirou answered. "Nowhere. I think you've strained yourself too much today. Go have some rest. We'll continue this lesson another time."

Seishirou watched Seiun as she left the room, looking tired. He needed to do some research concerning what he had just learnt about the honey-eyed Sumeragi heir.

* * *

"Up late, Seishirou?" Subaru asked softly when he realised that the dark onmyouji was still awake, reading in bed when he returned home from an urgent job involving a rogue protective spirit of a shrine.

Seishirou looked up from the aged journal to smile at the Sumeragi. "You're back earlier than I expected, Subaru-kun." He glanced at the page he was once more and closed his eyes. "I found out something interesting today." He said simply. "And I believe that it is something you need to know." He handed the book to Subaru.

Subaru took the book and began to read. He paused after the first few paragraphs. "Seishirou-san, why are you reading up on the Kageyama? What does this have to do with anything?"

Seishirou chuckled. "Subaru-kun, what do you know of the Kageyama?"

Subaru blinked. "They are one of the Clans still practicing dark onmyoujitsu and are dangerous." He stopped, thinking. "However, no one has seen proof of their existence for a good three generations. So the Kageyama are presumed as an extinct Clan. And according to Obaa-chan," Subaru made a wry face. "They are to be avoided if encountered. Not hunted down like the Sakurazuka but avoided."

Seishirou smirked. "What would you say if I told you that Seiun is a member of that Kageyama Clan?"

Subaru stared. "Wh-what?" His mind whirled. Just when he thought Seiun had provided all the surprises he thought she would, she came up with another that was at least as shocking. "Seishirou, tell me that you're joking, aren't you?"

Seishirou shook his head, his expression one of extreme amusement. "I found that out in today's lesson. She gave me her father's name and by extension, part of the creed he obviously followed and wanted her to keep to." He grew more serious. "Seiun has been taught to keep an account of the Kageyama whenever she is in an induced trance to recall whatever she needed to know. I wonder why her father did that. He had to be fairly desperate if he trained a young child to be the container of his Clan's history."

The Sumeragi absorbed what his lover said and sat down beside Seishirou. "It could be that she is one of the last of the Kageyama." Subaru suggested hesitantly. "That would explain why Seiun's father did that, as well as the reason he took to hiding among us."

Seishirou nodded. "It sounds plausible." Personally, he could not think of a reason why a member of one of the onmyouji Clans hiding his background and taking the name of another unless there was grave danger. However, given the way how the Sumeragi had taken to alienate Clans they were not allied with or did not approve off, it would justify what Seiun's father had done. "Subaru-kun, I would like you to join me for Seiun's lesson tomorrow."

Subaru looked at the older man in surprise, halting in the removal of his sweater. "Why?"

Seishirou smirked. "So we can clarify things with Seiun tomorrow, of course."

* * *

Both Seiun and Seishin were present as Seishirou brought another chair into the room for himself as he had already given the only other seat to Subaru.

"Uncle Seishirou? Is this about what I told you yesterday?" Seiun asked, sounding uncertain as she watched the dark onmyouji sit down.

Seishirou nodded. "Subaru-kun and I need to know a little more, Seiun-chan. Mostly about what your father did as an onmyouji."

Seiun blinked. "You mean you don't know?"

Both adults were taken aback by her surprise, although Seishirou did not exhibit his expression the same way Subaru did.

"What do you mean by that, Seiun?" Subaru inquired.

Seiun stood, with her hands on her hips. "Aren't you two supposed to be good that figuring things out?" She demanded, as if what she said was self-evident. "I told you what _**we**_ do and I even showed you what we do best!" The girl sounded indignant.

Seishirou raised his eyebrows. He certainly had not expected Seiun to take this manner at Subaru's question. It was apparent that the '_**we**_' she used was referring to her father and herself rather than those in the room with her. However, what did she mean, 'showed'?

Seishirou's head snapped up a split-second later as all the pieces fell into place. "You're thieves." His words, soft though they were, overrode what Subaru was saying. "The Kageyama is a Clan of thieves who use onmyoujitsu."

"What?" Subaru gasped, staring at his counterpart.

It was remarkable how much Seiun could look like Seishirou despite their lack of a blood connection. She smirked at Seishirou's words and looked proud that her uncle had puzzled things out.

"Is he right?" Subaru turned to Seiun. The instant he saw her face, he knew that Seishirou was right in his assessment. Seiun's visage confirmed what he heard.

"Why do you think I needed to learn how to slide through wards?" Seiun answered.

Seishin, who had remained silent until now, spoke up in bewilderment. "If Seiun-chan is a Kageyama, then why is she from the Sumeragi?"

Seishirou turned to explain things to Seishin, only to have Seiun beat him to it. "You know that my mother's a Sumeragi?" She asked, sounding exasperated. "Well, my father's a Kageyama."

Seishin blinked. "Ah." He answered, unperturbed. "Can you teach me?"

The unrelated question stumped Seiun for a moment. "Teach what?"

"To slide through wards." Seishin replied. "You said you could do that."

"Why'd you want to learn that?" Seiun asked, baffled.

"If… I have to take Uncle Seishirou's place, then… it'd be useful, right?" Seishin looked at his uncle for approval.

Seishirou looked at Seishin then glanced at the Sumeragi, who was looking surprised at how calmly Seishin had taken this. It seemed that both of them had underestimated the kids. "It would."

Seiun grinned. "Would you want to learn too, Uncle Seishirou?"

Seishirou smirked at Seiun's observation. "If you don't mind me joining Seishin."

"The more the merrier, right?" Seiun laughed.

* * *

Subaru blinked as he met Seishirou at the door. "You're early today, Seishirou."

Seishirou smirked at the onmyouji. "I wanted to meet you as you came home, Subaru-kun. I was thinking, perhaps we could go out for dinner."

Subaru shook his head with a smile, recognizing his lover's way of changing the subject whenever he did not want him to probe too deeply. "If you say so, Seishirou. It does sound like a good idea. I doubt I can cook tonight."

Seishirou smirked. "So what do you have in mind, Subaru-kun?" He stepped up to the door, preparing to unlock it when both of them heard a shout. "Not that! _**SEISHIN!**_"

Alarmed, Seishirou unlocked the door and pushed it open, to be greeted with a billow of thick, grey smoke. "Seiun! Seishin! Where are you?"

Subaru followed closely behind, coughing as the smoke wafted past him, rushing for the open doorway as fresh air poured in. His eyes watered as he called out the names of his two charges.

"-here!" The weak reply from Seiun was accompanied by coughs and hissing. "Kit…"

Correctly interpreting Seiun's words, Seishirou made his way to the kitchen, where he saw the two children standing next to a foam-covered pot that was still spewing smoke, albeit much less now. "What happened?"

Seiun coughed as she set down the small fire extinguisher she had used to put out the small fire. "It's entirely my fault, Uncle Seishirou, Uncle Subaru." She blurted, at the same time Seishin did.

Seishirou moved over to the now-white pot and peered into its… charred depths. He turned to see Subaru checking the lids over for any burns or injuries. "Seishin, you explain." He picked the green-eyed boy because he believed that Seishin was the more responsible of the two.

"Yes, Uncle Seishirou." Seishin gave the worried girl at his side an apologetic look. "We were… trying to cook dinner and… I burned it."

Subaru examined the quiet boy. "You didn't hurt yourself, that's what mattered." He assured.

"It wasn't Seishin's fault." Seiun cut in anxiously. "I mixed up the bottle of vinegar and the bottle of cooking wine and poured it in."

Seishirou looked skeptical. "That would not explain what happened. Why do you say it is your fault, Seishin-kun?"

"I gave Seiun-chan the wrong bottle and… I bumped into her… that's how the fire was started." Seishin gulped.

Subaru looked the two. "At least no one is hurt. And it was an honest mistake, Seishin-kun, there's no need to blame yourself that much."

Seishirou agreed. "Now, both of you get changed. We're going out for dinner."

* * *

Seishirou unlocked the door to the apartment, only to bump into Subaru as he turned to hang up his coat. "I'm home, Subaru-kun." He smirked when Subaru smiled back at him, looking tired.

"Welcome home, Seishirou." Subaru murmured as he moved slowly towards the living room – an indication that he was exhausted.

"You've been working too hard again." Seishirou admonished, pulling the Sumeragi into a hug.

Subaru sighed, leaning into the embrace and tilting his head up for a kiss, which Seishirou obliged at once.

They pulled apart when a door opened creakily, to be greeted by Seishin. "Welcome home, Uncle Subaru, Uncle Seishirou."

The table was spread with several dishes that looked steaming hot when they entered the kitchen. "I made them. I thought that it was for the best since you two would be back late and Seiun isn't back either." Seiun explained. "Looks good, doesn't it?"

Seishirou and Subaru sat down and the older man took a healthy spoonful, to cough softly as the horribly intermingled flavours killed every taste-bud in his mouth. However, all he could do was warn Subaru about the horrible food. Neither had the heart to tell Seishin that, especially since that he seemed to happy about being able to prepare the meal. They watched in horror as Seishin eats what he cooked, with no apparent mishap.

"Tadaima!" The door closed as Seiun returned home from school, joining the dining table, looking pleased at the spread, ignoring the frantic look Subaru gave her. Cheerfully, she took a bite of the food and choked, sputtering and spitting out what she could taste. It was nasty. Sweet and salty and spicy and bitter all in one mouthful. "What… is this? Poison?" She rasped between gulps of green tea as Subaru let his head hit the table.

All Seishin could do was listen as Seiun scolded him colourfully for 'poisoning' her as he found out how her opinion of his cooking, accompanied by low chuckles from Uncle Seishirou and sympathetic looks from the Sumeragi.

* * *

Subaru watched as Seiun fussed over Seishin, making sure that he wore some protective gear and had several ofuda with him. "Seiun, why are you giving Seishin ofuda? We're just giving him a lesson."

Seiun's answer was anything but helpful. "It always pays to be prepared, Uncle Subaru." She turned to face Seishin again, checking to see if her brother was suitably armored against his trial. "Now, remember. Follow exactly what Uncle Subaru or I say and if anything goes wrong, use the ofuda to create a barrier."

Seishin nodded, looking serious. He was covered in what Seiun had termed 'preventive measures' - his hands enclosed in oven mitts, an apron on his front and another on his back. The only part of him that was unprotected was his face since Subaru had vetoed the face-mask Seiun had managed to procure from somewhere.

Subaru drooped at the sight. "Seiun, I still think you're overdoing things."

Unaffected, Seiun looked Seishin over once more and nodded in satisfaction. "You'll be safe now."

"Seiun… This is too much…" Seishin protested faintly. "We're just preparing dinner."

"And dessert. Never forget dessert." Seiun reprimanded, her eyes seeming to smolder. "Dessert is very important."

Subaru sighed. "Seiun, we're just teaching Seishin how to cook some stir-fry."

Seiun sighed. "Fine." She brought out several dishes from the fridge, all containing food that was already neatly sliced and prepared. "Here. First, you have to heat the pan…"

The dish of goya chanpuru(1) turned out fine with no mistakes, so Seiun, under Subaru's insistence, allowed Seishin to remove the oven mitts.

The preparation of the soup was a disaster. Seishin had, under the impression that the tofu miso soup required a large amount of the said ingredient, emptied an entire container of aka(2) miso paste into the pot, which made Subaru scramble for the pot to try to remove most of it before the soup became too salty for consumption.

Seiun, upon seeing what her brother had done, raced to add more stock to the pot in hope of diluting what damage Seishin had already done. Fortunately, Subaru had managed to take away most of the excess miso, so the soup was just a little saltier than usual. No harm done.

_:: Whew. Safe. :: _Seiun eyed Seishin as he obediently poured the cut tofu into the pot at Subaru's directions. _:: At least not much can go wrong now. Not with the dishes we have left. ::_ She would regret what she thought later.

The vegetable dish was prepared swiftly, with little problems since it was a western salad, which only involved tossing and mixing the dressing.

Dessert however, was a catastrophe in the making. The initial dessert both Sumeragi had in mind was the relatively simple sugared sweet potato. They ended up having to throw away the dish they ended up with when Seishin had added not only a healthy spoonful of salt to the frying potato, but plenty of pepper as well.

Subaru could not help but groan as the sweet was thrown away. It was such a waste. Then again, the memory of the taste test made him shudder. He opened various cupboards and began searching, hoping that he could find an alternative. He ended up with a packet of red beans and some jelly mix. "How about some anmitsu(3) instead?"

"Do you think we can stop him from destroying it?" Seiun asked in an undertone, sounding conniving as she helped to wash the beans swiftly under running water.

"He can at least stir the beans." Subaru whispered back, not wanting to hurt Seishin's feelings at their lack of trust in him and yet, unable to deny that the younger Sakurazuka was appalling in kitchen chores. "It's easy enough."

"If you say so, Uncle Subaru." Seiun sounded skeptical.

The next half-hour was spent scrutinizing every action Seishin made and doing their best to prevent any ill that would befall their second attempt at dessert.

Seiun managed to prevent disaster befalling the dessert purely by accident when she guided Seishin into making melon balls with the fruit left in the fridge, safely distracting Seishin, who had been attempting to add pepper to the cooking beans. Later, Subaru's swift motions stopped the jelly from burning when Seishin left it boiling on its own, believing that the jelly would form on its own.

_:: There's no way __**anyone**__ can cook that badly:: _Seiun could not help thinkingas Seishin was nagged gently by Subaru about the jelly. _:: How does Seishin do it::_

More than an hour later, dessert was finally prepared. As Seishin happily set the table, glad to be free of Subaru's and Seiun's 'fussing over nothing', the two Sumeragis laid their heads down on the kitchen table and panted, finally relieved that they had survived the 'kitchen 'experience' as Seiun termed it.

"How does he do it?" Seiun murmured, mystified as her eyes followed Seishin, who was humming cheerfully as he laid down forks and spoons. "How can he cook so badly and still be so… HAPPY about it?"

"I don't know…" Subaru answered his 'daughter'. "Maybe we should get him to practise more?"

His suggestion was met with a horrified look from Seiun. "No! Never ever! Do you want to burn the block down?"

"You're right." Subaru agreed, even as he heard the _'click!'_ of the front door being unlocked, the sign that Seishirou had returned home. "Okaeri, Seishirou-san." His exhaustion led him to address his lover as he always did when he was younger.

"Tadaima." Seishirou's voice held a smile in reply and was followed by a sniff. "Dinner smells good."

Most of an hour later, dessert was served to a pleased-looking Seishirou. "If this is the way you cook, Seishin-kun, perhaps you should spend more time in the kitchen." He teased.

"Not," Seiun muttered. "Unless you want to die of food poisoning."

"It can't be that bad." Seishirou knew what had happened earlier but had every intention of teasing the more volatile Seiun rather the milder Seishin.

"I wouldn't mind doing it again if you want me to, Uncle Seishirou." Seishin said quietly.

At those words, Seiun collapsed, hitting her head hard on the table with a loud **_'Thud!'_**

-end chapter 7-

**_

* * *

_**

_(1) Stir-fried goya and pork._

_(2) Aka or red miso paste is salty, unlike the sweet shiro or white miso paste._

_(3) Jelly with red bean topping and fruit._

_Yay! I finished the chapter! K'van can't scold me now, not with both of us being busy at school! One more thing, (K'van forced me into this!) I took longer to update cause this fic is in my laptop and I was out of the country for a short while without it… (Comicx grins widely, to get smashed in the back of the head by a mop wielded by K'van.) Also, thanks to our reviewers - although I appreciate your reviews, Hatori Soma, please do not bring down your reviewers' wrath on me by saying that you would only update when I do! (Looks at Hatori Soma with wide, tear-filled eyes.) I'm co-writing with K'van, darn it. She writes the plot outline and I do the editing and writing! So it takes a longer time to write… (Never mind that Seiun Muse seems to be trying to take a holiday lately…) Anyhow, please, if you like, REVIEW!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for the reviews, and we're very sorry that we seem to scare everyone with thinking that the story's on hold or ending with each chapter we write. However, please take note, the two of us are students, we have homework and not that much free time to write and have a life at the same time. So, while we both love writing a fic, please… Our Muses take their time in giving us inspiration. (Comicx: Sei-chan, stop pouting. It's not My fault that Seiun took over this chapter!) Pardon that… And we also decided to commemorate Seishirou's birthday by updating this fic._

_Thanks to all our reviewers once again, and this time, we decided to grant the request of one reviewer who followed us when we were kicked off for some time, and waited patiently till we re-posted this fic back here._

_(K'van: Enough gab!) –kicks Comicx away from the computer-. Let's get on with the fic._

Heirs of the Clans: Chapter 8

"Are you sure this is all right, Seiun-chan?" The jade-eyed boy glanced nervously up and down the corridor. "I don't think we're supposed to be here."

"It's fine. We can fiddle around here all we want as long as we don't get caught." The honey-eyed girl next to him answered, grinning broadly as she poked at the console before her. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained. Now, all we have to do is get past this door…"

"There you are!" A loud voice echoed down the hallway as the two looked up, shock and apprehension in the green eyes and shock and annoyance in the gold. "What are you two doing here?!"

The one who posed the question was a boy a little older than the two standing before him, violet-eyed with hair so dark that it had blue highlights. His uniform was neat even though he had plainly been running.

"I was only looking around." Seiun was annoyed that they had been 'caught' so soon. "No need to get your pants hung from the ceiling, Takamura."

Takamura Hiroshi glared at the younger girl before him. Sumeragi-Sakurazuka Seiun was singularly the most irritating, impudent, defiant, and annoying… Wait, he was repeating his thoughts, he realized as he growled mentally, reminding himself that the fastest way to stop the Sumeragi girl was to outlast her, with plenty of patience. "Seiun, you know better than anyone else that students are not allowed in the corridor next to the Security Department! Any messing about in there and the whole campus' security will shut down!" He stopped to suck in a lungful of air. "And you KNOW this because I just told you YESTERDAY!"

"Hiroshi-san…" Seishin did his best to try and calm the older boy, easily able to imagine smoke rising from Hiroshi's head due to his fury, despite the older boy's somewhat calm tone.

Seiun rolled her eyes. "You sound exactly like Takamura-san." She gave him a glare at the somewhat backhanded compliment. "Couldn't you try to be more like your mother? Instead of the one who sicced you onto us?"

Seishin hid a smile at the referral to their first day of school, where they had been met by Security Head, Takamura Suoh himself, with Hiroshi in tow, the latter who was then 'asked', although it was pretty much an order, to guide the Sumeragi-Sakurazuka siblings and keep them out of trouble.

Hiroshi returned Seiun glare for glare. "I am responsible for you two." He said firmly, although he was regretting the day he agreed to do watch over these two.

"Ano… could we move this to the cafeteria, perhaps?" Seishin suggested as he saw an irritated looking security guard come strolling down the corridor. "Please?"

Hiroshi nodded at the security guard, who instantly looked relieved that the latest 'school terror' was already under the Takamura's care. He nodded in agreement, in favour of anything that would get Seiun further away from this vital part of the school campus.

Seiun gave a token grumble as Hiroshi led them out of the building at Seishin's request. "You're my brother, you know. You should be on my side."

"Only when you're right, Seiun-chan." Seishin answered the familiar grousing with an equally customary answer. He knew that for Seiun, curiosity and the possibility of pulling the wool over Hiroshi's eyes were altogether too tempting for her to resist.

It was not surprising that the instant they were out of the building, Hiroshi turned on them and began his lengthy scolding, which only got him the usual salvo of epithets and curses from Seiun, who, for her age, knew a surprising amount about plenty of 'biological no-nos', most of which scandalized Subaru when he heard them for the first time and amused Seishirou to no end.

By the time Seiun had run out of things to say, Hiroshi's face rivaled that of their adopted father Subaru in redness, the Takamura's ears so crimson that they looked swollen. Not that Seishin was much better off, but he at least had the advantage of having heard most of Seiun's repertoire before.

"Seiun-chaaan!" Seishin's protestation managed to halt his sister.

"Fine." Seiun huffed, turning away. "We'd better go anyway. We're almost late for class."

"I'm sorry." Seishin murmured to Hiroshi, looking embarrassed himself at his sister's abrasive behaviour.

Hiroshi shook his head, much calmer now that he was dealing with the Sakurazuka-blood member. "I should be used to her by now." He sighed. "I should be thankful that I'm following you two around because father told me to and not because I shackled myself to you in the Takamura Way [1." He shuddered at the thought.

In his own way, Seishin agreed wholeheartedly. "I think this is one of the times Seiun will agree with you." He answered somberly.

Hiroshi smiled at the other boy's words, inevitably making several of the nearby girls sigh. As the son of the Takamura, Hiroshi was naturally well-versed in martial arts and took part in plenty of competitions. So, like his father before him, he had a fan club. "It would probably gall her to do so."

"Are you coming or not?" Seiun's irritated call made Seishin smile at Hiroshi and scramble after his sister, Hiroshi following a little way behind since he was a year ahead of the siblings.

* * *

Seishin scribbled down the last problem the teacher gave and sighed as the intense lesson ended with the ringing of the school bell. Now he could finally relax… Or not, he decided, when he saw Seiun approaching him with an unmistakable look of mischief on her face.

"Should we have lunch together?" Seiun inquired, leaning on her brother's table.

In Seiun-speak, that meant 'I need to talk to you alone'. Seishin sighed, knowing this would only end up in a scolding from their adoptive fathers. "Lead the way, Seiun-chan." Well, he could _**try**_ to keep Seiun out of trouble – as much as was possible, anyway.

Seiun grinned in satisfaction and trotted off, Seishin following close behind. She picked a shaded place in the school's largest park, more or less completely sheltered by surrounding bushes. With a flourish, the Sumeragi girl removed two bentos [2 and handed the pink coloured one to Seishin, taking the dark blue for herself.

"Seiun-chan!" Seishin protested, not liking the colour of the handkerchief that was wrapped around his lunch box. "Why do I get the pink one?"

Seiun grinned at him, her mouth already full with a mouthful of rice. She chewed then swallowed before answering, that habit having been almost beaten into her by Subaru and Seishirou together. "You're the Sakurazuka." She replied teasingly. "Pink is supposed to be your signature colour."

Seishin gave her a look of annoyance. The shy Sakurazuka had swiftly outgrown his timidity when it came to his sister. It was either continue being shy and being run over by her or growing a spine and making Seiun treat him as an equal. "Well, you're a Sumeragi and your bento isn't white." He referred to the colours of the Sumeragi Clan.

Seiun shrugged. "Am not all Sumeragi." She answered placidly. "'Sides, Kageyama colours are dark green and grey."

Seishin rolled his eyes at her words but they did peak his interest in his sister's mysterious clan. "Other than stealth, what does the Kageyama specialize in?" He asked curiously.

Seiun frowned, thinking of a proper answer. "I think that other than stealth…" Her eyes crossed. "I don't know."

Seishin fought the urge to collapse. "You…don't know?"

His sister grinned sheepishly. "I don't know how to say it, but other than sneaking about, there isn't much else for a Kageyama."

Seishin rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Seiun-chan. You've been a real help." He took a healthy mouthful of the curry that was part of his bento, closing his eyes in enjoyment. _:: Uncle… Dad cooks great curry:: _He thought with delight, then jumped as he felt a whispery touch on his mind. "Tree-san?"

Seiun turned to look at her brother when he spoke out loud then cursed as she 'heard' the Tree's answer. _:: Yes. And you should know better than to talk like that, Seiun-chan, it's not something a lady should even know, let alone say out loud. ::_

Seiun stuck her tongue out at the Tree, doing it physically and mentally. _:: I do what I want, when I want. ::_ She bit savagely into a piece of curried carrot she had pieced in her bento. _:: I don't want to be a 'proper lady' or 'proper Sumeragi'. ::_ This last was said with a mental growl.

The Tree only chuckled in reply. _:: How were lessons:: _It inquired, more of amusement's sake rather than a true need to know.

"Good." Seishin answered this time, smiling. "They teach so much more here!" He said enthusiastically, ignoring Seiun when she elbowed him, telling him that he was speaking out loud when the Tree was capable of just catching any of his surface thoughts. "Sorry, Seiun-chan." He apologized to his sister.

Seiun shrugged, used to the way her brother behaved. "Remember next time." She informed him before taking a large mouthful of curried rice.

Seishin grinned. "I will." He promised as they set about having the rest of their lunch in peace.

* * *

Seishin groaned he ran after Hiroshi, trying to avoid the two score girls fifty meters or so behind them, obviously chasing after them, not daring to look behind despite the attention-grabbing squeals that reached his ears. "Hiroshi! Is there anyway we can lose _**your**_ fangirls?"

The older Takamura gave the younger Seishin a glare and risked a look at the mob of screaming girls behind them, causing the decibel level to jump up quite a bit. "At least half of them are yours!"

Seishin moaned. This most recent development in his life was anything but good. The constant presence of Hiroshi near him and his sister had drawn attention to him by association – a good number of the younger Takamura's fan club[3 having decided that the younger Sakurazuka-Sumeragi looked 'cute in a serious way' and thus began the 'we-love-Seishin' fan club.

When this had first started, Seiun would manage to scare most of the girls off when she could or hide them in the most curious places, knowing plenty of hidey-holes around the school campus. However, she had soon washed her hands of this matter when some girls had told her that they were jealous of Seiun for being able to spend so much time with her 'cute and quiet' brother.

"I wish Seiun-chan was here." Seishin muttered under his breath as he ran. Not that he wanted a repeat of his sister handing out snakes again but Seiun was better at illusion than he was, having learnt it from both her biological dad and one of their adoptive fathers – Sakurazuka Seishirou. "She'd have hidden us by now!"

"I agree with you!" Hiroshi answered, using the plant trellis on one of the nearby buildings' wall to scramble up to the first floor the instant he turned the corner, out of sight of the fangirl mob.

Seconds later, Seishin was right beside him, having the advantage of a lighter body.

They managed to make it up to the first floor balcony before the first of the girls made it around the corner and travelled on, shrieking their names. Panting quietly, they watched as the crowd surged past, leaving a rooster-tail of dust as they ran further away to their calls of "Takamura-kun! Sakurazuka-kun!"

Hiroshi heaved a sigh of relief. "How Dad put up with this when he was in school, I have no idea."

"He met your mother early on." Seishin pointed out, having found out a little of his friend's life story. "And maybe it would help if you didn't take part in that many tournaments." He leaned against a railing for support, tired after the mad dash to get away from their adoring pursuers, trying to regain his breath. "You should see the number of girls squealing about being able to see you in action."

It was Hiroshi's turn to groan. "But I'm the President of the grade school division Akido Club."

"And you also beat up guys who are at least twice your size." Seishin retorted with ruthless logic.

"So does Seiun." Hiroshi referred to the time he had seen Seiun beat up an arrogant high school student who was abusing his seniority and picking on younger students. Annoyed that the teen was essentially bullying kindergarten and grade school children, Seiun had walked up to him, smiled, and her small fist had slammed into his chin, snapping his jaw shut so hard that everyone nearby could hear the '_click!_' even as he reeled back. When he had attempted to grab her, she had punched him in the gut, then with such adroitness that bespoke experience, she broke his nose with a precise punch.

"Not officially." Seishin answered with a shrug.

Hiroshi sighed. "True." While he liked pitting himself against older and more skilled opponents, gaining the approval and fanatical adoration of girls was an entirely different matter.

"Besides," Seishin added. "Seiun-chan is a girl. Girls don't get fangirls like yours."

Hiroshi growled. "Enough. I get the point."

Seishin smiled weakly and began making his way down and out of the building by the more normal route – the stairs, Hiroshi following him. "By the way," Seishin paused, thinking something over. "Are there any club activities this week?" He had, on Seishirou's and Seiun's encouragement, joined the Akido club under Hiroshi since the Sakurazuka traditional martial arts that Seishirou was teaching both of them bore some similarity and blended well with it. The result? His own fan club.

Hiroshi shook his head. "Not till next Monday." For a brief moment, he thought longingly for his more unscrupulous charge Seiun. The younger girl had a knack of putting a damper on fan club activities just by being there. He supposed it helped that she knew the Clamp Campus grounds almost as well as the security detail and was positively ingenious at finding places to hide or avoid the their unwanted devotees. The girl was merciless when it came to what she called 'blind stupidity' and tolerated such behaviour from no one.

Seishin's sigh shook Hiroshi out of his thoughts. "What's wrong?"

The younger boy turned to look at the Takamura. "I was just wishing that Seiun-chan didn't have her club activities today," he said quietly, referring to his sister's martial arts club, which, surprisingly enough, turned out to be Kendo.

Hiroshi shivered at the reminder, having seen how Seiun sparred before. The girl was a speedy, vicious fighter who aimed at disabling her adversary quickly with hit-and-run tactics, regardless of propriety or rules. He pitied anyone who fought her with a real blade, since that would mean that they would end up dead if they lacked the skill to defend themselves from her. In fact, Seiun was the mostly likely of the newcomers to Clamp Campus who would be entered in the upcoming Kendo competition despite her disregard for rules. The current president of the grade school division Kendo Club was someone who shared Seiun's passion for fighting so it was no use complaining to him when Seiun hit too hard. "I hope I never come up against her in Kendo." He muttered, thinking of how she would torment him if she had a legitimate reason to fight him.

Seishin looked surprised. "Why not? You're as good as she is."

Hiroshi drooped. "I'll keep up with her because my family training but we'd both end up with plenty of bruises."

Seishin shrugged. He knew as well as Hiroshi knew that Seiun was much better at fighting without her bamboo sword. The only difference was that when Seiun was fighting with the '_shinai_', her focus was much better, having only a single point before to concentrate on. That also made her somewhat deadlier.

"Let's get somewhere safe before _**they **_come back." Hiroshi said abruptly, starting for the grade school building with a jog.

"I'm coming!" The young Sakurazuka-Sumeragi answered, chasing after his friend.

* * *

Two hours later, there was an irritated Seiun following the two boys as they ran through Clamp Campus central park to evade another pack of fangirls, this set far more enthusiasticthan the last, which was the reason why Seiun was running as well. "Don't they _**ever give up**_?" Seiun snarled as she chased her brother and Hiroshi.

"Not that I know of!" Hiroshi answered, turning back to yell briefly at Seiun.

"Why don't you use some of your knives on them?" Seiun wanted to know, having already experienced having said knives thrown at her before.

"I'm supposed to use them for the one I choose to protect!" Hiroshi snapped indignantly, although there was an instant of temptation to do so.

"You don't have to hurt them! Just scare them off" Seiun yelled.

"It's not right!" Hiroshi growled.

"It's better than running laps around the campus everyday!" Seiun's answer only served to infuriate Hiroshi further.

"It's a good way to exercise!" The retort was anything but helpful, Hiroshi having run out proper replies in his annoyance.

"After three hours of _**Kendo**_?!" Seiun shouted.

"Enough!" Having had of the bickering between Hiroshi and Seiun, Seishin grabbed hold of an arm from each of the squabbling pair and yanked them towards a thick grove out of the sight of the crowd for a few vital seconds.

When the squealing crowd of girls reached the patch of trees, all three of the group they were pursuing had vanished.

Once the last of the mob was out of sight and hearing for more than two to three minutes, a particularly thick tree wavered, then faded out, revealing the very three people the mob was pursuing.

Hiroshi was wide-eyed, having never seen onmyoujitsu in action before, even though his father had warned him about it. "Is… this onmyoujitsu?" He sounded cautious.

He was not the only shocked one. Seiun was gaping at her brother as well. "Seishin, why did you use maboroshi? You know that Dad is monitoring us!"

Green eyes glared at the two people beside him. "I've had enough of your fighting! Can't you work together?"

Two sets of eyes looked at Seishin in shock, one pair of honey and another deep purple.

"We've known each other for more than a month now." Seishin's tones calmed down as his expression became more earnest. "Would it kill you to work together?"

Seiun suddenly bounced forward and hugged Seishin. "You definitely got that from me!" She cried out in delight, causing her two companions to collapse.

Seiun sighed. "I guess Seishin is right." She admitted grudgingly after the moment of irrationality. She held out her hard to Hiroshi. "I'll work on being friends with you." She offered.

Hiroshi looked at the hand then at Seiun, trying to gauge the girl's sincerity, then nodded and shook the hand. "I think we are already that." He admitted. "Friends that quarrel, that is."

Seiun grinned as her eyes sparkled mischievously. "I can work on that."

Seeing his sister and friend grin at each other got a smile from Seishin in return. That is, until he heard a very familiar voice. _:: Friends are very good and all, but __**I**__ think that someone needs to worry about something else. A person whose name begins with a 'Se'. ::_

"_**Oh, damn!"**_

[1 In book 3 of Clamp Campus Detectives, Suoh chose to be Nokoru's bodyguard for life, which was a tradition for the Takamura family. So we're using the same thing here, only, Hiroshi is NOT attached to Seiun and Seishin for life. Rather, it's more like a practice for his real choice. And it's also a way for Suoh (Hiroshi's dad) to make sure that Seiun and/or Seishin do not cause a security breach.

[2 For those of you who do not know what this word means, it is the Japanese Lunch Box.

[3 In book 1 of Clamp Campus Detectives, all three of the main characters, Imonoyama Nokoru, Takamura Suoh and Ijyuin Akira, all have a large number of fangirls, ranging from kindergarten age to university. Hence, Suoh's son is carrying on this tradition (Comicx gives everyone a wicked grin.)

_Just so you know, Seiun and Seishin call Seishirou 'Dad' and Subaru 'Papa'. In actual Japanese, Subaru's title is the more formal one since he is the more formal of the two. I promise, there will be more Seishirou and Subaru in the next chapter. It's already half worked out. Hopefully, we'll be able to get it out before the end of the year._

_One more thing! Both of us have started a new term of studying. So we have busier schedules even if we get to see each other every day. So please, be patient with us. __(Is it called celebration if you give me a headache? – Comicx elbows Seishirou Muse. : It's not my fault that you gave me so little inspiration for your part in this chapter!) Ahem…_

_We do have a later chapter where Seiun and Seishin are taken on their first 'visit' to the Sumeragi household (Comicx cackles: I'm EVIL! EVIL! K'van sighs and hits Comics hard with a broom, knocking her out and continuing what Comicx has started typing.) And we guarantee it's worth waiting for! So review! Review!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Yes! We made it! A new chapter! (Comicx dances around while K'van shakes her head in exasperation.) I know that people have been getting annoyed with us with our long breaks and short chapters, but what do you expect from a couple of full-time students? Hope you enjoy this chapter! And HAPPY NEW YEAR ONE AND ALL!!! (Comicx dances around singing on the top of her lungs only to have K'van lug her off. K'van: Sorry, New year's party and she's drunk…)_

Heirs of the Clans: Chapter 9

Subaru stared disbelievingly at the newly arrived fax. He had to be seeing things, he decided as he examined the Sumeragi sigil that was printed on top of the sheet of paper once more. He had not received any correspondence since his grandmother had met Seishirou in their apartment, months ago. Gingerly, as if he was handling a cursed object, he picked up the sheet of paper from the fax machine and began to read.

Minutes later, his eyes were wide as he struggled to digest the contents of the missive.

"Subaru-kun?" Seishirou made his appearance as he came to check on the fax machine for his own share of 'jobs' after a lesson with the kids. However, at the sight of the Sumeragi, he paused, looking Subaru over, taking in the distressed and shocked posture as well as the dilated eyes. "Subaru-kun, what's wrong?"

"I… received a summons from the Council." Subaru said shakily, shock making him stutter as he referred to the group of Sumeragi elders that convened on any matter that affected the Sumeragi Clan as a whole, such as the chosen partner of the current Clan head… or the upbringing of the heir to that title. "They… want me to… bring Seiun to the next Council meeting."

Seishirou blinked, taking only a moment to think over what his partner had said. "Are you sure that is wise?" He asked cautiously, knowing that the errant Seiun hated the Sumeragi Compound in Kyoto with a passion, since her time there had not been pleasant.

The resigned look Subaru gave him was all Seishirou needed to know that the younger man was aware of the extreme prejudice Seishirou had of the Main House. Still, it did not look like Subaru had any say in the matter. "I know that, Seishirou-san, but it's not like I have a choice."

Seishirou nodded, not showing his mental wince. When Subaru reverted to calling him formally without meaning to, it meant that the Sumeragi in question was badly stressed by what was happening. "I'll tell Seiun to behave herself." He offered, knowing that Subaru needed as much help as he could to deal with both the notoriously traditional and narrow-minded Sumeragi Council and the equally exasperating but nonconformist Seiun, who would, on personal principles alone, do her best to do the opposite of what the Sumeragi Council required of her.

"I can only hope that she listens." Subaru answered.

* * *

"Papa! Must I go for the Council meeting?" Seiun asked again when they alighted from the taxi that had taken them from the train station to the Sumeragi Compound. Fortunately for Subaru, she had behaved well during the train ride, a complete contrast to the horrified cry she had uttered in the apartment when she was told about her required presence at the council meeting. However, that had not stopped her from voicing her favourite litany of "I must _**endure**_… I must _**tolerate**_…"

Subaru nodded, feeling glad that Seishirou had talked to Seiun before they had left for Kyoto. Normally, Seiun did her best to 'protect' him from what she deemed were threats, but when it came to the Sumeragi Clan, especially the Sumeragi Matriarch, her philosophy changed to become 'every man for himself'. Still, that belief had merit, Subaru reasoned, since he was more capable of handling his grandmother than Seiun was, the young girl only excelling in aggravating the Lady Sumeragi. He was touched to see that she in spite of her desire to get away from their present location, she surveyed the area with great misgivings before entering the opened gates, preceding him, much to the horror of the two gate-keepers, who saw it as a sign of disrespect to the Thirteenth Head, rather than the behaviour of a suspicious bodyguard.

"Sumeragi-sama," a young man ran up to them and bowed. "Sumeragi-san. This way please." He gestured to one of the small tea rooms at the very front of the compound which made Subaru breathe a little easier. It was customary for high ranking members of the Clan to be offered a place to rest before the Council began and that they merited this treatment meant that the Council was not seeking a confrontation but rather a compromise or a negotiation.

Much relieved, Subaru thanked the young man – who was likely to be a distant relative – and entered the room to rest and wait, Seiun following him quietly after bowing her thanks to their guide, which surprised Subaru, who had expected brusqueness from her.

"Seiun-chan, what brought that on?" He asked as Seiun folded her legs and sat, looking every bit the polite and proper heir.

Seiun muttered something under her breath in reply.

Subaru raised an eyebrow, "could you say that again, please?" He asked, feeling a bit of nervous amusement bubble up in him, realising that he had picked up a few tricks from Seishirou when Seiun looked up reluctantly.

"'Tou-san told me to treat others the way they treat me." She answered, more clearly.

Subaru smiled and took a sip of the hot tea that had been set out for them. "That is a good practice."

Seiun grinned wickedly, the smile startling after the prim expression she had worn earlier. "Of course, then when they hurt me, I'll hurt them back."

Subaru bit back a groan. He _**should**_ have expected that, he told himself. However, he could not help smiling at the grinning girl. Seiun was Seiun, uniquely herself, with her own set of morals, which she stuck to steadfastly.

They had waited for barely an hour when another servant knocked on the door to tell them that the elders had assembled and politely requested that they make their way to the Council hall, which was located deep in the compound.

His steps echoed on the wooden beams of the floor as Subaru led the way to the hall where he had spent many hours listening to the Council debating over details of the Clan, Seiun walking, as Subaru expected, silently, which was eerie, since he knew that the floor was meant to make as much noise as it could to alert people of their approach.

The tall doors of the council hall were open, waiting for them. Subaru stepped in and bowed, seeing that the full council was present, all nine elders were at their seats, with Subaru's grandmother sitting at the head of the table due to her status as the previous Clan Head, in her wheelchair. With Subaru present, the Council was complete. Quickly, he found his place at the other end of the low table, sitting on the flat cushion in the traditional manner, Seiun settling in by his side.

The meeting began just like any other, discussing the trivial matters to 'warm up' then slowly moving up to the more serious matters. Subaru concealed his apprehension by going through breathing exercises, knowing that his co-habitation with Seishirou would be brought up sooner or later.

Seiun, on the other hand, was looking interested in the proceedings, watching as one council member argued 'politely' with another about their different points of view. She supposed it was like one of those tennis matches that Seishirou… Dad liked to watch, only, there was no ball. However, when her eyes met that of the Sumeragi Matriarch's, she narrowed them, giving her great grandmother a glare.

As if offended by the defiance of the girl, the Sumeragi Matriarch drew back a little. "I believe that when this has been debated, we shall move on the situation concerning the present Clan Head and the heir-to-be."

At her words, the collective members of the council sat up straighter and nodded, turning to look at Subaru.

Subaru sat up just a little straighter as well, knowing that this was Clan politics and that each council member had his or her own agenda. "I would like to know what situation requires me to be called out of Tokyo." To his relief, his voice was steady, not showing how nervous he was in reality. Under different circumstances, he would rather take on the Dark Kamui again rather than attend a council meeting. At least while fighting, the rules were straightforward.

Every council member, with the exception of his grandmother and himself started looking through the small sheaf of notes they had before them. One or two gaped openly when they read whatever it was on the notes. Others looked grim.

"I believe that you already know the situation, Subaru-san." The Lady Sumeragi said calmly, her voice flavoured with hate. "When I last saw you in Tokyo, you were _**living**_ with the _**Sakurazukamori**_!"

The utter silence that filled the council hall did not bode well for him. "And if I am?" His calm, brazen answer stirred up a flurry of whispers between the council members.

"You do not deny it?" The Lady Sumeragi's voice trembled with the force of her emotions, hate mixed with horror and frustration. Hate for the Sakurazukamori, who had killed so many of the Sumeragi over the years, horror at what Subaru was so openly admitting and frustration that she had failed to protect her beloved grandson from the heartless monster.

Subaru closed his eyes, knowing that his next words would be akin to a Sumeragi summoning a poltergeist intentionally. "No. I see no point in hiding it."

The storm that his words set off filled the hall with scattered conversations as the council members tried to make sense of what Subaru had said, trying to read his words differently to seek any hidden meaning.

"How can this be?" The eldest council member and one of the Lady Sumeragi's most staunch supporters, Sumeragi Juuji voiced her doubt. "The Sakurazuka are our enemies! Have you forgotten the duty you owe the Sumeragi Ichimon?"

"Let us proceed with this matter calmly." The man next to Juuji said quietly, calming his neighbour. Sumeragi Tsuru was the most contemplative of the current set of council members, always urging caution and playing mediator.

The woman opposite Tsuru nodded at him before turning to Subaru. "I would like to hear more from Subaru-sama [1." When her words earned her a stare from Juuji, she shrugged. "Surely having more information would not harm matters. It is better to be well informed before we make a decision."

Unable to refute the logic in Sumeragi Ame's words, the older woman could only nod grudgingly.

The others remained silent, not saying anything after Juuji's outburst. Probably waiting to see the power shift, Subaru surmised. He was not good at playing the 'game' they carried out here, but he _**knew**_ how the council worked, how each fraction tried to gather power for themselves in order to have a greater say in the next meeting. With that in mind, Subaru began speaking.

"First of all, I would like the council to know that my living with the Sakurazukamori," merely saying the title Seishirou held made some members of the council flinch. "Is voluntary. I was not forced into it, nor am I under a coercion to do so." His words rang clearly in the hall. "Next, I will not leave him." He said this part firmly, putting his authority as the Thirteenth Clan Head and the most powerful of the Sumeragi onmyouji into the words.

His words and actions clearly startled the council members, who were used to having a mild and pliant Subaru who always listened to what they asked of him.

Watching his grandmother flush with anger, Subaru paled a little but did not stop speaking. "I have pledged myself as his partner and have gained his pledge in return. We will _**not**_ be separated."

"_**SUBARU!**_ Have you lost all your common sense?!" The Sumeragi Matriarch cried out, unable to hold her emotions in check, fury apparent on her pale features. "You… cannot possibly _**want**_ to live with that… that _**MURDERER!**_ He… He killed Hokuto!"

At her cry, the entire council froze. The death of Sumeragi Hokuto, Subaru's twin sister had been a forbidden subject ever since 1990, when she had 'disappeared' while Subaru was in a catatonic state. Her disappearance had brought Subaru out of his catatonia, but after that, he had placed himself in intense training and study, with the goal of killing the Sakurazukamori.

"When I called her back, she approved." Subaru said calmly, trying not to show just how stressed he was. It was not unknown for an onmyouji to summon the spirit of a loved one for a short 'visit'.

That made everyone's eyes widen.

"She…approved?" The Lady Sumeragi was trembling, her voice a mere whisper, her face white with shock.

Subaru nodded. "She gave him and me her blessings."

Another spate of babbling began as the Sumeragi Matriarch sank back in her wheelchair, looking faint. Unsurprising, since her favourite granddaughter actually approved of the very man who had killed her as the partner of her brother.

"Perhaps… some good can come of this." Tsuru said pensively, addressing Subaru. "I presume that… you have some influence over the Sakurazukamori since you are… pledged to each other. Therefore, you can…reduce or limit the amount of…misuses he creates in the Onmyoudo [2."

That got everyone's attention! Never before in Sumeragi history had there been a chance to influence the Clan Head of the Sakurazuka, otherwise known as the Sakurazukamori. The Sakurazuka Clan was as reclusive as their Sumeragi counterparts were forward in dealing with onmyoujitsu. Even during the regular annual conclave of all Onmyoudo-practicing families, the Sakurazuka only sent a representative, the Mouthpiece of the Clan rather than having a Clan Elder or the Clan Head present. And while it was common knowledge among the older generation that the Sakurazukamori existed, only a handful of members within the Sakurazuka Clan knew who the title belonged to. The only exception to them, other than Subaru that is, was the discreet and well-protected government contact that the Sakurazukamori maintained.

"Tsuru is right…" Instantly, several members began speaking up at once, all voicing their on ideas on 'how to influence' the Sakurazukamori.

"No." The simple syllable cut through the chatter. "Any influence I have on him will not extend to his… work, just as he will not influence mine."

The wide-eyed looks that Subaru got clearly said that some people had forgotten that living together went both ways and that Subaru would be under the same 'influence' that the Sakurazukamori had and vice versa. Subaru fought the desire to rub his temples the same way he would when Seishirou or Seiun were being particularly trying. Honestly, there were times when common sense seemed to vanish from the council.

"Subaru-sama." Sumeragi Chiriko called and silence descended on the room. Chiriko was one of the members of the Sumeragi clan who was particularly astute and in tune to possibilities in the future. Moreover, she rarely spoke unless she considered it necessary for her to intervene. So each time she said something, it was weighed carefully and considered from all angles. "We shall discuss the merits of your new… living arrangements and come to a decision. It would be wise if you do not participate because of your…relationship."

Subaru opened his mouth to refuse despite the sinking feeling in his stomach. He could guess what the council would decide. He could be detained before he left the compound and forced into meditative seclusion until he recanted from his decision. There was no way he would hurt the ordinary members of his family, no matter how distant their family connection. However, there was something in Chiriko's eyes that made him stand and bow slightly before leaving, Seiun getting up and walking by his side as he left the council hall and returned to the tea room they had used, knowing that he would be summoned when the decision was made.

To her credit, Seiun was silent as she walked beside her father, something that was exceedingly out of character for her normally active self. The girl had sensed that Subaru was uneasy and wanted to provide support for her adoptive father. Knowing that Subaru found talk excessive unless he was with Seishirou, who always managed to engage Subaru in the conversation, Seiun decided to show her care for Subaru by helping her father pour the tea and waiting quietly as he sorted the maelstrom in his head.

It was only after Subaru finished the second cup of tea that Seiun opened her mouth, unable to keep silent any longer. Caring she was, but there was only so much silence an active nine-and-a-half year old could handle. "Papa, why do they have to talk so much about something that is already over and done with?"

Subaru blinked, startled, belatedly realising just how patient Seiun had been. "What do you mean, Seiun-chan? What is over and done with?"

Seiun gave Subaru a _**look**_, one that said plainly that he was being particularly dense. "You're the Thirteenth Clan Head! If you want to live with...the Sakurazukamori, it's your choice, not theirs!" She stumbled a little over Seishirou's title, having been warned not to say Seishirou's name while they were within the compound

Subaru gave the girl a wan smile. "It doesn't work that way, Seiun-chan."

"Well, it should!" Seiun continued heatedly, letting loose all her frustration of earlier. She had been biting her lip in the council hall, doing her best not to speak up. Now, there were no such restrictions. "You staying with…him doesn't harm no one. And 'Kaa-san always said that if it doesn't hurt anyone, you can do what you want. It's… It's not like you are asking him to massacre for you!"

Subaru's wince told Seiun that she had said the wrong thing. However, while the Sumeragi sipped his tea as he fought the urge to correct Seiun's grammar and wonder how she learned the word 'massacre', he mused over her words and found truth in them. Seiun was right. His living arrangements were under his personal discretion and not under the council's jurisdiction. Theoretically, he could refuse to agree to whatever stipulations the council gave in regards to staying with Seishirou. It was his right. Also, with his position as Clan Head, they could not refute his choice unless there was proven danger, such as there being an actual attempt on his life in his living quarters. Since the possibility of that was nil with Seishirou around, there was no way they could force him to leave Seishirou. At that thought, Subaru brightened a little, the knot in his stomach easing somewhat, permitting him to select and nibble at a tidbit from the dish before him. Under normal circumstances, he would never think of enforcing his will as the Head but he would not leave Seishirou.

Seiun chewed on her lower lip, uncertain what to say after her outburst. She fidgeted, trying to think of something else to say then sneaked a peek her father and straightened up, surprised at the determined look Subaru wore. "Papa?"

Subaru smiled at her, a true smile, not the watery one of earlier. "You're right, Seiun-chan. I will stay with him no matter what."

The honey eyes widened then Seiun began to bounce a little in delight before running around the table to hug Subaru. "Tell them who's boss!" She crowed.

A quarter of an hour later, a servant appeared at the door to inform Subaru that the council had reached its decision and he was to join them.

Subaru nodded and stood, taking in deep breaths to calm himself as he made his way to the council room. It would be the first time he had ever openly defied the council in person.

Managing a look of false calm, he took his seat, looking the at the faces of the council members, most of whom were studiously blank, with the sole exception of his grandmother, who looked like she had swallowed something very, very bitter.

"Subaru-sama." Chiriko greeted him, obviously the designated spokesperson for this matter. "After much deliberation, we have concluded that it is to the merit of the Clan that you continue your current living arrangements."

Subaru stared, shocked, uncertain that he had heard what she said correctly. They _**wanted**_ him to continue living _**with**_ Seishirou?!

As if oblivious to Subaru's shock, which must have been written all over his face, Chiriko pressed on. "Given my understanding, after your current living arrangements were established, all Sakurazukamori-related events among the Sumeragi have decreased to non-existence." At the blank look Subaru gave her, she clarified. "There have been no casualties lost to the Sakurazukamori. And, overall, that is satisfactory." She continued when Subaru managed to incline his head to show that he understood. "We have concluded that we will permit your living arrangements provided that you obtain a binding promise from the Sakurazukamori that neither he nor his successors will harm another Sumeragi."

Since that was almost identical to the promise that Seishirou had made him soon after they had pledged themselves, Subaru was almost delirious with joy. For once, the council was actually conceding to something he wanted badly. He was so happy that he was barely able to say something that resembled an agreement to the condition the council had set.

"And now, on to the next item on our agenda." The Lady Sumeragi interrupted Subaru's almost dizzy thoughts of joy, sounding exceedingly unhappy.

Subaru struggled to pay attention to what his grandmother said, trying to figure out what she meant when she gave a short speech ending in Seiun's name. That is, until Seiun stiffened and answered back.

It was only when he heard Seiun's answer did Subaru realise what his grandmother had been talking about, making him flush a little in embarrassment that a child had figured out the convoluted speech before he had. The Sumeragi Matriarch had suggested to the council that Seiun would be better off under the care of the Main House supervision than just Subaru's, using the reason that the Sakurazukamori's presence would adversely affect her. After all, children were much easier to manipulate than adults.

"I refuse." Seiun's voice was like a knife, cutting through her great grandmother's speech. "My place is by…Subaru-sama's side."

"Surely it's better to be trained in the main house, where Subaru-sama himself was trained…" Sumeragi Tokaki cajoled, trying to persuade Seiun to his point of view. The child was rebellious, unlike Subaru, who had been a quiet, pliant and malleable child. Left alone under Subaru's care, who knew how she would turn out? It would be better to keep her under the eye of the entire clan…

"I'm sure that you've heard of the Sakurazukamori, child." Juuji said firmly. "Do you want to be hurt by him? See him kill people? So do as you are told."

Subaru tried to intervene, seeing that Seiun was slowly, but surely losing her battle to control her temper. "As my heir, she should stay under my teaching."

"And your teaching is superior to the teaching you received at the main house?" Juuji cut in roughly, displeased that the council had decided to rule in the errant head's favour. "If your teaching is derived from what you learnt all those years ago, then it would be better for the child to study the art of Onmyoudo here."

"My _**name**_ is Seiun." Seiun interrupted, eyes glinting, her temper roused. "Not 'child'. And Pa… Subaru-sama teaches me far better than what I learnt here!"

"Seiun!" Subaru called out, hoping to calm the girl down as she started in on who she considered the most hidebound of the council, only second to the Sumeragi Matriarch.

"Studying with Subaru-sama is much better! Especially if I don't need to see your face!" Seiun spat out.

"How _**dare**_ you speak to me like that?!" Juuji began to rise from her seat, intent on punishing the impudent child.

Seiun stood as well, eyes narrowed, wordlessly showing challenge in every line of her body. If the council hall was not warded against onmyoujitsu, she would have already summoned her shikigami.

"Subaru-san! How can you be considered capable of teaching her if you cannot even control her!" The Lady Sumeragi said sternly, intending to shock her grandson with her words, only to have them backfire as Subaru stood and grabbed hold of Seiun.

"Seiun! Listen to me!" Subaru commanded her with the same authority he used when confronting stubborn spirits who had no wish to move on and wished to continue making mischief among the living. "I want you to _**behave**_!"

Seiun froze, unused to having her 'Papa' scold her. She looked at him with wide eyes, taken aback when almost glowing, intense emerald met hers. Knowing that she was in the wrong, she looked down at the floor. "I'm…sorry…" She murmured softly.

Her sudden capitulation left the council speechless for several long moments before Lady Sumeragi spoke up. "It… appears that we were wrong about you, Subaru-san." She said quietly, unsure how to handle the sudden onset of confidence and authority that Subaru had acquired, the circumstances distracting her from her previous anger.

"Wrong?" Subaru looked directly at his grandmother. "I am fully capable of teaching Seiun-chan what is needed to prepare her for her time as my successor. There is no need of her being trained here where she isn't used to nor will be happy in."

Tokaki coughed. "It is better for her to be raised traditionally. She is the Heir…"

A hand over his face made him pause, to look up and see it was Tsuru intervening. "The placement of the Heir is determined by the Clan Head." He said quietly, his words dropping from his lips like droplets into a pool of still water. "We cannot interfere unless the Clan Head is proven unfit to do so."

"And Subaru-sama is plainly able to control her…" Ame mused.

Almost as one, the council nodded. "This issue will be dismissed."

There was a pause as the sentence took some time to sink in. Then Seiun's cry explained it all.

"_**YATTA!**_" [3

[1 'Sama' means 'master'. It is used for someone who is considered superior in position. In Subaru's case, he is accorded the title because he is the current clan head. His grandmother can get away with not using it because firstly, she is his senior and secondly, she is his predecessor.

[2 Onmyoudo is the term for the brand of magic (_Comicx: I don't know what else to term it, so sue me!_) what Subaru and Seishirou practice.

[3 It means 'all right'.

_It's done! It's done! (Jumps around and bounces off ceilings!) I thought I wouldn't get it done on time because I had two school projects to complete in the same duration. (How mean is that? Projects during holidays?) I hope this one is up to your liking. I know there was one reviewer who seemed to read my mind about how meek Subaru was behaving in the earlier chapters but what was I supposed to do? It's not like there are a lot of situations where Subaru can put his foot down. Bar arguing with Seishirou about what attentions he would be enjoying in the night but eheheh… I digress. This is one of my favourite chapters so far. K'van's favourite should be coming up soon. In three chapters or so. Do you know what was one very annoying thing I found out while writing this chapter? No one knows what is the name of Subaru's grandmother! So I'm stuck writing her as 'the Lady Sumeragi', which gives me finger cramps. So pity the suffering writers and write in some reviews? Please?_

_And have a HAPPY 2008!!!_


End file.
